<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benedict and Sophie by Hallownight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471733">Benedict and Sophie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89'>Hallownight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Bridgertons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Baby, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Journey, Regency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Sophie’s journey through their first pregnancy. </p><p>All the ups and downs throughout their journey to becoming parents</p><p>The ratings will vary from chapter to chapter but mostly it will be mature themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Bridgertons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday Suprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie and Benedict had been married for 4 months and residing in Wiltshire at My Cottage quite happily for the last 3 months. Sophie was thrilled with married life though it had taken a bit of readjusting to remember she was the lady of the house now rather than a servant and much to Benedict’s amusement Sophie still could often be found in the kitchen during the day helping Mrs Crabtree with supper or just having a natter with the housekeeper. The Crabtree’s had partially retired but were helping with the new steward and housekeeper transitions as both Mr and Mrs Crabtree adored Benedict and Sophie it was their pleasure to help serve them.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Life was perfect for Sophie. She adored her husband and their life, she has encouraged Benedict to paint and sketch more since coming out to the country as he has more time so if Benedict wasn’t chasing his wife around the house or around the gardens he was often found painting or sketching something.</p><p>Sophie had taken a walk through the village that morning and had spotted a woman corralling children and had looked wistfully on as the woman swaddled a babe in her arms whilst chatting to two smaller children. Sophie could not wait to start her family with Benedict. The thought of childbirth scared her more than she could think but she wanted nothing more than to have a child with Benedict. The man was born to be a parent. In the time they had spent in London she was seen him with his two nephews and three nieces and it made her love her husband more than she thought possible.</p><p>She hoped children would come soon, it wasn’t as though she and Benedict were not active enough In that department, she thought to herself on the way back to the cottage, they were constantly having sex in fact... “oh...” Sophie paused in her steps just a short way from the cottage.</p><p>She was thinking back to the last time she had her courses. It was just as they moved to My Cottage... and... and that was it... was it really... Sophie glanced down at her stomach... maybe she was... she wasn’t sure what the usual signs were other than the the stopping of ones courses. She’d never really had a mother to discuss these sort of things and she surely did not want to discuss this with Violet.</p><p>Sophie took a few more steps towards the house , thinking... she should write to her sisters in law, Kate and Daphne having gone through it twice and three times and due her forth, yes they could tell her...</p><p>With renewed vigour she hurried back to the house. If she hurried she’d catch the post today and should get a response in the next few days. Letters to London usually only took three days tops to get to and from... but as she made her way through the cottage and headed to her writing desk she passed Benedict’s study/studio, heard a groan and a “oh damn it...” and her attention was diverted. What on earth had her husband so riled up...</p><p>She knocked on the door and heard a grumbled “enter...” and she walked in the room, Benedict had a letter in his hand and looked disgruntled. “I heard you curse.. . Is everything alright my love?” Sophie asked as she entered the room and made her way over to him.</p><p>Benedict looked up at the sound of his wife’s voice and felt some of the tense leave him just at the sight of her, the rest left as she pressed a hand to his cheek and he moved his lips to kiss the palm “it is now my wife is here” he smirked and pulled her neatly into his lap causing her to squeal and chastise him. “Benedict”</p><p>He gave her a kiss on the lips to silence her for a moment, almost distracting her but she pulled away and gestured to the letter “what got you all riled up?” She asked. Benedict crumbled his face like a school boy “Anthony has written” Sophie raised an eyebrow “oh... is all okay back in London?” She asked concerned</p><p>Benedict nodded “yes everything is fine however... you know my birthday is in a weeks time?” Sophie nodded and Benedict continued “it is Belinda’s two days later and Gregory’s 16th the day after” Sophie looked confused “and why does that make your curse like that...”</p><p>Benedict eyes twinkled “I had hoped to avoid a family gathering this year in favour of a quiet birthday with just my wife and our bed...” he waggled his eyebrows in a knowing manner causing Sophie to flush furiously “oh....” she grinned “and I am assuming Anthony has put paid to those...?”</p><p>Benedict grumbled “yes... we are all summoned.... he and mother have decided to throw a large party for all Bridgerton’s. Francesca is coming back from Scotland with John so there is no avoiding it. He was delayed telling me as he wanted to ensure Francesca could attend first.”</p><p>Sophie pressed a kiss to his lips and smoothed the lines on his forehead with her fingers “well it would be nice to see your family” “our family” he corrected her with the smirk “yes our family... and we can just... celebrate your birthday early... just the two of us... before we leave” Benedict grinned “I like your thinking wife...” as he kissed her “do we have plans for tomorrow?” He asked. Sophie thought for a moment “no I do not believe we do” Benedict stood and swept his wife in his arms “good!” And he ran off into their bedroom where they remained for the next two days, Sophie forgetting about her letters.</p><p>Three days later Sophie found her thoughts back on the possibility of being pregnant. Her breasts felt more sensitive that morning whilst Benedict had worshipped her before they left and her main had commented that she may need to visit the modiste when back in London as her chemise and dress were a touch too tight around her amble breasts. She was so lost in thoughts that she had not realised Benedict was talking to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jerked with a start. Benedict looked at her concerned “are you alright my love... you seemed very lost in your thoughts.” Sophie flushed furiously, she wanted to tell him, wanted to say she thought she might be pregnant but she could not bare to break his heart if she was mistaken. Sophie smiled and just said “I was thinking about our last trip to London together from My Cottage” this caused Benedict to blush “yes... it is much better this time” Sophie laughed. She was grateful she didn’t lie often so when she did people tended to believe her. She smiled “yes not being blackmailed this time is a lot better” she smirked at the look on Benedict face and placed a hand on his cheek “I am sorry about that my love...” Sophie shook her head “you do not need to apologise again, it all worked out in the end” she leaned and kissed him and they spent the rest of the journey in each other’s arms.</p><p>As Benedict gave up his lodgings in Brunton Street as they left for Wiltshire, he and Sophie were to stay at Bridgerton house. They had arrived and after changing and some luncheon he departed with Anthony for Whites where he had agreed to see some friends before his birthday tomorrow leaving Sophie with Kate.</p><p>Sophie had asked Kate in a quick letter written before she left if she possibly invite Daphne for tea as well upon her arrival in London as she wished to speak to them both.</p><p>She was a bundle of nerves as she made her way into the drawing room for tea with her sister in laws. Kate has been looking at her strangely as if trying to work something out as she had arrived and she felt a little uncomfortable.</p><p>As she entered the room the two women were sat chatting quietly and Stopped and Daphne looked over at her, the same expression in her face as Kate had that morning upon her arrival. Sophie froze.</p></div><div><p>“I see what you mean Kate”’Daphne nodded and Kate just smiled. “I thought so as well” Sophie had never felt more self conscious in her life spluttered “what... what is wrong...?!” She looked down at her dress but both Kate and Daphne just smiled brightly “we mean no insult Sophie... it’s just rather obvious to us...” Kate said and Daphne beamed “congratulations are in order. I am assuming that is why you wanted to see us... to tell us?”</p></div><div><p>Sophie blinked as she “to tell you what!?” She felt so pathetic. “That your pregnant?” Kate added</p></div><div><p>Sophie felt her tension drop from her shoulders... “am I?” She looked at herself “that was what I wanted to ask... how you know!? Other than missed courses... I’ve been wondering for the last week!!”</p></div><div><p>Kate and Daphne laughed “that would be the main one but Sophie your breasts, no offense are a LOT bigger than they were when you departed London... and you have that glow...” Daphne smiled as Sophie finally moved and sat down “glow?” She asked confused as she took her tea from Kate and reached for a ginger biscuit, the shortbread hadn’t quite cut it the last few weeks.</p></div><div><p>Kate smirked “from throwing up?” Sophie looked confused and then pausing before putting a biscuit in her mouth “oh.... I just thought the food at the inn hadn’t agreed with my this morning. I haven’t really been sick.. and other than my maid mentioning my breasts appeared bigger I had no idea... no one had really told me and other than the missed courses I had not felt any different...” she explained.</p></div><div><p>Kate and Daphne laughed and both explained their discoveries. Neither having noticed Straight away and Sophie found it rather amusing and entertaining to hear about Benedict reacting like he did to Daphne fainting on him “oh I am pleased that has not happened to me thus far! I dread to think what he would do if I had fainted. He was frantic this morning and prepared to wait to travel after I was sick this morning” Kate smiled “when were your last courses... if you do not mind me asking”</p></div><div><p>Sophie took a sip of her drink “as we moved to My cottage” she explained. “Is there a way to be sure... to know before I tell Benedict... I do not want him to be disappointed.” Daphne smiled “I’d bet my unborn that you are... you have all the same symptoms as Kate and I had, even down to favouring the ginger biscuits to the shortbread...” Kate laughed “it’s why I ordered extra I assumed as much when I first saw you when you arrived” Sophie smiled her thanks.</p></div><div><p>Daphne continued “I have the midwife coming tomorrow morning for a check up to make sure this one has moved” she patted her stomach, now 8 months along and close to popping “so come to Hastings House tomorrow, both of you and I’ll ask the midwife to check you out and you can tell Benedict before dinner. It will be the best birthday present ever!” Sophie smiled and agreed.</p></div><div><p>The next morning, after wishing her husband a <em>very</em> happy birthday that morning, the two went down to breakfast.</p></div><div><p>Kate wished Benedict a happy birthday and asked to borrow his wife for a few hours under the pretence of going to select a birthday present for him, he happily agreed stating he was going to go paint for a few hours anyway before the party and carnage that evening.</p></div><div><p>Sophie was a bundle of nerves as they arrived at Hastings House. She clutched onto Kate for dear life as they were shown up to the duchess quarters, Simon, sat In The nursery with their three girls greeted them as they passed and raised an eyebrow and smiled a wave at Sophie. Clearly Daphne had explained why his two sister In laws were present. Sophie felt herself blush as she waved back.</p></div><div><p>The examination wasn’t as bad as Sophie was expecting. The midwife felt her breasts, her stomach and asked questions and then with a radiant smile explained that she was probably about 10 weeks along. Both Kate and Daphne blinked in surprise and questioned the lack of morning sickness and the nurse explained that it varied for women some got it bad some hardly had it... Sophie was clearly one of the latter.</p></div><div><p>Daphne grumbled at this, she was always awful with her morning sickness, Kate had found Edmund not to be so bad but with Miles she had been really bad. Sophie shrugged “I guess that would explain why I’ve not noticed much of a difference.”</p></div><div><p>Kate and Sophie left shortly after and made their way back to Bridgeton house and Sophie was fiddling with her skirts nervously. Kate took her hands in hers and gave them a squeeze “Benedict will be over the moon Sophie you do not need be so nervous”</p></div><div><p>Sophie nodded but still looked nervous “it... it is not that. Well not just that” She said quietly “my... mother died giving birth... to me...” she whispered her voice barely audible over the noise of the carriage. Kate wrapped her arms around her “Oh Sophie! I won’t lie... it is difficult and Edmund was a difficult baby to birth but after everything you have been through. Everything that <em>witch </em>put you through I am sure... if anyone can do this... it would be you. You are the strongest woman I know.” Sophie felt her eyes fill with tears and she hugged Kate “oh Kate thank you...” Kate smiled “besides you are a Bridgerton... we Bridgerton women are made of stern stuff. We have to be marrying into this family” Sophie gave a watery laugh in agreement.</p></div><div><p>She felt better, her nerves were still a mess but she felt better after Kate’s words. That was until the carriage stopped and she felt the blood drain from her face and her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.</p></div><div><p>Kate gave her a squeeze of the hand again and as they stepped out of the carriage she whispered “you got this. I won’t tell Anthony. He can find out when you and Benedict announce it.” She grinned. Kate loving knowing stuff about their family that her husband didn’t. Sophie grinned weakly, squared her shoulders and made her way through the house to the little studio Benedict had set up just off to their chambers.</p></div><div><p>Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. “Enter” she heard Benedict shout and she made her way in.</p></div><div><p>Benedict was leaning back on his chair, the two front legs in the air as he studied the sketch in front on him. He smiled at Sophie. “Hello dear, did you have fun with Kate” Sophie swallowed not entirely sure how to do this. How the blazes did one tell ones husband they were pregnant.</p></div><div><p>Benedict looked back at his wife, not quite putting the seat back as Sophie panicked slightly and just blurted out “im pregnant”</p></div><div><p>Everything that happened next appeared to happen in slow motion. Benedict gasped like a fish and lost his balance. His long arms flying everywhere as he toppled. Toppled backwards off the chair, his stupidly long legs flying and knocking the sketch off the easel with a “whoa... god... fuck” and a loud clatter as he hit the deck.</p></div><div><p>“Benedict!!” Sophie cried out and ran around to his side. Benedict sprung up with more speed that should be capable for a man of his height and blinked at his wife... “Sophie... you said... you said...”</p></div><div><p>He was completely flustered and shocked.</p></div><div><p>Sophie nodded and with a slight smile “Happy Birthday?”</p></div><div><p>Benedict let out a triumphant and joyous laugh as he picked his wife and spun her around laughed causing her to squeal “Benedict!!  Put me down” but she was giggling too hard to be stern.</p></div><div><p>He put her down carefully and kissed her with a fierce need “are... are you sure??” He asked “how do you... how do you know?”</p></div><div><p>Sophie smiled “I had suspect for a week or so but until I spoke to Kate and Daphne yesterday... “ Benedict looked a little sad at that “I am sorry I did not say anything to you first my love but... I must confess I was not sure. No one had told me what to expect or look for... other than my missed courses I had not suspected... until yesterday as Poppy had mentioned my breasts were bigger... and then Kate and Daphne knew immediately upon seeing me... but I wanted to be completely sure so Kate and I have just been to Hastings House to see Daphne’s midwife and I am around 10 weeks she believes...” Sophie took a breath. “So in about 7 months... us two becomes a three”</p></div><div><p>Benedict just smiled at his wife and looked pointedly at her breasts... “I had wondered... they had felt different these last few weeks but I must confess myself more ignorant than you on these subjects... but I am sure if we are blessed with anymore you will notice more quickly” he grinned his cheeky lopsided smirk at her.</p></div><div><p>Sophie laughed, a little nervous and not wanting to spoil her husbands jubilant mood with her fears she just smiled “let us get through this one first... are you happy my love?” </p></div><div><p>Benedict scooped her in his arms again “this is the best birthday ever!!” Sophie grinned “yes it will certainly be hard for you to top this for mine” she teased.</p></div><div><p>Benedict grinned like a happy fool and kissed his wife “you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much” Sophie smiled as she melted into his arms. “I love you too. We both do” and with that they were lost to each other for the afternoon.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Felicitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Benedict's birthday and they share their news with the family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie and Benedict spent the afternoon locked in their chambers, Benedict worshipping his wife with his mouth and fingers as she returned the favour. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her but he had heard that it was not good for a baby to have actual intercourse during pregnancy, he knew it would be hard but he was determined to do everything he could to protect Sophie and their child over the coming months so if it meant having to keep those urges intact he would. He was sure that he could still take his pleasure using his mouth and fingers and she could do the same with him, he could get through the coming months without being buried in his wife as he had come accustomed to over the last 4 months since their wedding.</p><p>The couple lay in bed, cuddled into one another blissfully happy. Yes Sophie had worries and fears but she would not spoil today with those fears, Benedict was so happy, he kept stroking her hair, cheek, pressing light kisses into her cheek and whispering I love you’s into her hear and to her flat stomach.</p><p>Sophie felt a tear escape her eye as she watched her husband muttering into her stomach and pressing kisses “Sophie… are you alright?” Benedict asked. Sophie gave him a watery smile and nodded “I am just so happy. This is perfect…” Benedict grinned and moved back to the top of the bed, resting on the pillows and pulling her close to him. “It is perfect. You are perfect” and he pressed a kiss to her lips. Sophie smiled “When do you want to tell everyone?” Benedict cocked his head to one side “well considering Kate and Daphne know…” Sophie went to apologise again and he shook his head “My love, I understand why you spoke to them, it makes sense they are your sisters and they have both been through this… they are the best possible sources of advise after my mother…” Sophie chuckled and nodded “True. I would bet your mother will notice straight away. Kate said your mother guessed when they had dinner, though she did have to run out of the room at the smell of fish so it was sort of obvious. I have not been so sick so we might be able to hide it a little longer should you choose to…” Benedict thought about this “Well I am sure Simon would know, Daphne never keeps anything from him… as for Kate” he paused, Sophie laughed “Kate promised not to say anything. She rather likes knowing family secrets before Anthony.” Benedict laughed “They are odd. They seem to like besting each other. A LOT” Sophie giggled.</p><p>“Yes but then again so do we….” Benedict grinned wickedly “True but not to their extent…” Sophie smiled “It is your decision my love, it is your birthday after all…” Benedict pondered this for a while. “I suppose it is just family tonight. We could announce it and ask they say nothing until you start to show as we will be back in My Cottage in a week and I am sure we can manage to keep it out of Whistledown” Sophie grinned “She’ll find out somehow… I swear she knows everything that happens in this city. Kate said she knew about Miles before anyone outside of the family knew. She hadn’t even managed to write to Edwina before it made it to Whistledown” Benedict paled. “just family. I am sure no Bridgerton is that woman… I am sure we can keep it a secret for a while” Sophie smiled. “Your mother is going to be crooning all night. I know Daphne is due soon but as we left she did say, when expected us to be with child by our return to London…” Benedict let out a loud laugh “Yes… I got something of the same speech. My mother is quite determined” Sophie smiled “At least we have managed to do what she wanted, though inadvertently” The pair smiled and settled back down for a little nap before getting up and dressing for dinner.</p><p>The entire Bridgerton family was gathered in the main room shortly after dinner. Benedict did not want to make the announcement until after dinner. It was tradition with the Bridgerton’s that Birthday presents be shared after the dinner, and then music and festivities in the drawing room. Birthday’s were a big thing with the Bridgerton’s and being so large in number they were always joyful occasions and as it was family only, it was even busier than normal. Francesca was home with her husband John, Kate and Anthony had their two son’s. Edmund who was two, Miles who was only a few months old and Daphne and Simon had their three girls. Amelia who was 3, Belinda who was 2, in two days time and Caroline who had just turned 1 the month previously, It was a loud affair so even if Benedict had wanted to say over dinner, it would have been impossible.</p><p>Sophie watched the carnage around her and felt an overwhelming sense of contentment, if anything did happen to her, at least there was a big loving family to take care of her husband and little one. She managed to make it through the entire meal without needing to escape the room, though she had pushed away the Salmon, the smell making her queasy, Benedict noticing the light green covering his wife’s complexion picked the plate up and put it in front of Colin, who was partial to salmon and watched as it was devoured, thus eliminating the problem.</p><p>After dinner the men briefly retired to Anthony’s study for a whiskey, Benedict was a bundle of nerves but only Simon seemed to notice, when Anthony wasn’t looking raised his glass and gave him a silent look of congratulations. The women, well Daphne and Kate took the younger Bridgerton’s off to the nursery, it was nearly 10 when everyone gathered in the main drawing room and presents started to be handed out.</p><p>Violet got her second son a set of oils for painting, after Sophie had told of his skills, his entire family had been keen to encourage his talent. Posy, got him some new paintbrushes to use with the oils. Anthony gave one of his expensive and best brandies that he knew Benedict favoured. Colin had imported some Italian canvas, which was better for portraits and allowed for a better final finish. Francesca and her husband brought a number of Scottish treats, jam’s and a whiskey for him, Eloise got him some books on portrait drawing, which would help him master his craft. He was really quite touched. His younger two siblings had gotten some handmade gifts, Gregory an attempt at his own drawing of him and Sophie and Hyacinth had finished her embroidery and gave him a handkerchief with his and Sophie’s name embossed in the corner. Daphne and Simon had arranged for a new easel and a leather chair be sent to My Cottage as his present.</p><p>Benedict finally after thanking his family for the generosity, took a seat next to his wife, he could feel the nerves radiating from her, she hadn’t actually told him of her proper present for him but before she could open her mouth Hyacinth burst out “Sophie! What was your gift for Benedict??”</p><p>Sophie blushed furiously as Anthony tried to scold his sister, “Likely something you will not understand until you marry!” “Anthony!” Violet scolded her eldest son but then the entire family laughed as Kate slapped him around the back of the head “You are so crass.” But all the married women were flushing at the comment.</p><p>Sophie smiled “I actually… well I will let him tell you the second part but the first… was I have arranged for the study at My Cottage be turned into a Studio and as we are here, someone is extending the room so it protrudes out with glass on all sides so you have better view of our surrounding areas for your landscapes”</p><p>Benedict gaped at his wife as the entire family crooned “Sophie… really?” she beamed and nodded, he leaned in and kissed her “I am definitely going to have my work cut out for your birthday my love” she giggled. Kate, Daphne and Simon were smiling widely, clearly having picked up on the “second part comment”</p><p>Gregory opened his mouth “But you said two parts… what was the first part?” He looked confused. “Gregory…” Anthony started but Benedict cleared his throat “It is quite alright Anthony” and Benedict grinned at Sophie, a lopsided jubilant smile “as much as I love and adore all of your presents, Sophie well and truly topped it with news this morning” Sophie went red from head to foot “Sophie is pregnant! I am going to be a father!” he beamed.</p><p>The entire family burst into raptures of joy. Kate grinned widely and Anthony just sighed “That is why you’ve crowing all afternoon… you knew?” Kate grinned and nodded “Benedict?! How come my wife knew before me!?” Anthony shot at him “I’m your older brother” Benedict was spared answering “Actually Anthony, Kate and Daphne, and I assume Simon, knew even before Benedict…”</p><p>Anthony looked confused “I was not aware of what my condition entailed so sought their advice… apologises Violet for not coming to you but I did not want the news to travel to Benedict in case I was not… “she gestured her head to Eloise and Hyacinth and Violet laughed “it is quite alright my dear! I am just thrilled! Another grandchild!”</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent in celebration of Benedict and Sophie’s good news. Benedict sat with his arm around his wife perfectly happy.</p><p>Though two days later when the next edition of Lady Whistledown arrived, he was less happy and could be found stomping through the house demanding to know if anyone was Lady Whistledown in this house... Sophie just watched her husband in amused disbelief as she read</p><p>
  <em>Dearest gentle reader</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seems felicitations are in order for Benedict and Sophie Bridgerton. It has come to this authors attention that they are expecting their first child together! The news, this author understands was shared on Benedict Bridgerton's birthday. as she understands, it was his 31st Birthday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations to our favourite Wiltshire couple, The Dowager Viscountess will only be too thrilled with the news of her 7<sup>th</sup> grandchild.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers 17<sup>th</sup> October 1817</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea when Benedict's birthday actually is so I am just winging it and assuming sometime in October so i've gone with the 15th (its my partners birthday)</p><p>I have no idea about Art supplies so I have just made things up... </p><p>Comments and kudos are welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie writes a letter to her unborn child. Her fears coming to a head...</p><p>Tissues may be required.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie and Benedict headed back to My Cottage a fortnight after the announcement of Sophie’s pregnancy.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie had spent a lot of time with Kate getting closer to the woman and Kate filled Sophie in on what to expect as she made her way through her pregnancy, the changes her body would make and the things she could and could not do. And things that society seemed to think pregnant women could not do but really... it was no harm as long as it wasn’t too vigorous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since Sophie had told Benedict of the news they had been intimate but he had not been inside her, she thought maybe Anthony and Simon would have filled him in on what to expect as well but unless Benedict didn’t actually want Sophie anymore.... no that can’t be it... he still liked her hand on him, liked his hands and mouth on her...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had a strange week the week they returned where she felt sick constantly and her bloated. Mrs Crabtree tried to give her a tonic to help the bloating but the smell burnt her nostrils and made her instantly sick, Mrs Crabtree then changed tact, she realised it was due to Sophie’s very slim frame expanding to accommodate the baby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had told their staff upon their return of the pregnancy and whilst Mrs Crabtree knew a lot of pregnancy having children of her own and grandchildren now so sure enough, three days later Sophie woke and when dressing noticed a small noticeable bump taking form on her stomach. She squealed excitedly shouting “Benedict!! Come quick!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict had been in the process of getting out bed fell with a thud “ahh damn...” he ran in thinking something had happened with his shirt half on and pulling on some breeches unsure of a maid as there “is... is everything okay?!” He was panicking slightly Sophie just grinned at how ridiculous he looked, breeches half pulled up and shirt half around his ear “sorry i didn’t mean to panic you!” Benedict gave a lopsided grin at the site of his wife standing completely stark naked in front of a mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look!” And she turned to the side and Benedict’s mouth fell open. “I have a bump!!” Benedict walked over and wrapped his arms around her. “It feels so much more real now... you have our baby... in here” Benedict moved and leaned over her, and resting his chin on her head he placed his hands on her stomach. Sophie tried not to stiffen, her panic settling in a little after her moment in joy. Benedict too wrapped in the moment missed the flash in her eye. He pressed a kiss to her head “I love you so much” Sophie relaxed “I love you too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that day, Benedict had gone to paint in his new studio room, and Sophie had taken herself off to her little study to write her letters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wrote to the family telling them of the bump and it’s appearance and about how much she was looking forward to Christmas at Aubrey Hall. It was now a tradition, every member of the family came down and it was big family affair and Sophie found she was really looking forward to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After she finished her letters she sighed placing a hand on her stomach. The appearance of the bump made it all real. Her fear of dying in childbirth welling up in her, she knew nothing of her own mother. She barely remembered her grandmother, she did not have to worry about her child knowing love, the Bridgerton’s were a loving family and no matter what... her baby would be loved. He (or she) wouldn’t be born a bastard. But Sophie... she wanted them to have something from her in case...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steeling her emotions she pulled a piece of paper towards her and began to write </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My dearest child,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If you are reading this then it is likely I have not survived childbirth and your wonderful loving father is raising you and telling you of our love story. Oh how we met and how he saved my life.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I am sorry that I have not gotten to meet you, and see the wonderful person I know you will grow to be.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You are but a small bump at the moment and today you appeared for the first time. Your father was truly overjoyed. Other than the day we married and got engaged it is the only other time I have seen your father cry.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He is a wonderful man, please encourage his painting, his talent is extraordinary and I am sure he will show you pictures he had drawn and painted of me. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The rest of the Bridgerton’s can be a lot to take but the love fiercely, love without prejudice and judgement. It has been a joy to be part of this family even for a short time.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Please know that I love you, with all my heart and being and I will gladly, gladly give my life for yours. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You are a part of my love for your father to walk this earth even after I have gone. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you with every fibre of my being and my heart.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Please love with your heart, be kind my child to anyone who needs it and please follow your dreams.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My dreams came true when I married your father and had you. It was worth it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>All my love and heart</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Your mama</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>P.S Benedict, I love you and always will. And I will be waiting for you. Your Sophie </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie set down her quill, her eyes full of tears as she folded her letter and sealed it not realising she had an audience st the door... “Sophie...” Benedict’s voice came quiet from the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeing the tears in his wife’s eyes he moved quickly across the room and pulled her into his arms “what is wrong...?” He asked quietly stroking her hair as he held her close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie sniffled, she knew she had to tell him, ask him, make him make that promise she knew he would not want to make... she took a tremulous breath “Benedict...” she placed a steadying a hand on his chest, needing to feel his heart against her flesh. “I need you to promise me something...” Benedict raised an eyebrow at her “what... you know I’d do anything...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie swallowed “it will be hard for you... but... my mother...” Benedict started to understand and shook his head “Soph...” she placed a hand on his lips. “Please Benedict... if... if anything happens... and you have to...” she swallowed “if you have to decide.... please pick our child... please”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict tried to pull away but Sophie clung onto him “please Benedict...” Benedict looked at her “Sophie... I can’t. I can’t be without you. Please don’t ask this...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie had tears in her eyes “Benedict please... I know it will be hard but our child... it’s our baby... for me”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict felt himself welling up. He couldn’t refuse Sophie anything he would not let her go without a fight. He would do everything in his power to ensure his wife got through this. That she would live to love their child. “Okay...” he said with a swallow... “but you have to promise me something.” Sophie nodded “you fight, you won’t give up and we get through this together and <em>when</em> we get through this... you have to promise me that we will raise our child and any other children and grow old and grey together...” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him “I promise. I am just afraid... Kate told me of Edmunds birth and how awful it was and my mother... I just... “ she trailed off. Benedict held her close. He had been in the house that night that Edmund was born. He had seen Anthony tearing up and down the hall as his wife screamed and he had been thrown from the room. It was a difficult birth. Hell he remembered the screams of his mother and Hyacinth’s birth but his Sophie was strong. Like his mother, like his sister in law... he pressed a kiss to her wet cheeks and wiped her eyes and stared into her blue depths. “Sophia Maria Bridgerton... you are the strongest woman I know. After everything you have gone through, after everything we have been through to get here. I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I will be with you every step of the way. Our child will know love, will know you and we will be a family. Do you understand me” Sophie nodded and clung close to him not wanting to ever let go . </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was fearful, she knew she would be until the moment she held her child in her arms and heard she would be okay but she knew... it would break Benedict to do so but he would keep his promise... and she would keep hers. She would fight. She would kick and scream. She would survive for her baby, for their baby because she had fought to get here and to this place and she knew that with her husband by her side anything was possible.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I made you cry... I am sorry!! I cried writing... </p><p>I’ve teased a bit of the drama I’m planning for the next few chapters but don’t worry I won’t hurt these precious babies... (much...)</p><p>I’ve been planning this for a while and wanted the right moment, Sophie would be about 14 weeks pregnant here give or take a week based on my timeline. And given her petite stature it’s realistic for a small bump to appear.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and comments and kudos are welcome ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desire and misunderstanding part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie’s mood changes and she needs her husband...</p><p>Benedict is an idiot....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November passed with not much of an incident. Sophie’s stomach began to swell and as they entered December it was surely more noticeable now.<br/>
<br/>
Sophie had felt so sore and achy as her body changed it was difficult for her to do much, and Benedict after their promises to one another was being so protective of her that she was barely allowed to do anything by herself anymore.<br/>
<br/>
In the last few weeks they’d barely touched each other. Sophie felt so uncomfortable in her own skin at the moment she was truly struggling with the changes.<br/>
<br/>
Benedict hadn’t tried to initiate any sort of intimacy for a few weeks other than their affectionate kisses and touches. He still slept with her pressed against him, but unlike when they first married and she could feel his desire against his leg every morning, she didn’t feel it against her when she woke.<br/>
<br/>
She was starting to wonder if Benedict didn’t desire her anymore. Did he not love her anymore...? She saw the glances he had and more often than not it looked pained...<br/>
<br/>
They were due to join the family in a few days at Aubrey Hall for Christmas and Sophie was looking forward to it.<br/>
<br/>
They day before they departed Sophie had felt a huge change in her mood and hormones. Kate had said that it would happen, she would start to feel constantly hot and in desperate need for her husband...<br/>
<br/>
Sophie tried her best to fan herself as she wandered around the house that evening, Benedict had been out to see some friends in the Village as he would be away until after the 12th night so they had gone to play cards but he had promised not to be late as they were leaving early that next morning for the two day ride to Kent.<br/>
<br/>
It was a little after 9 Benedict came home and Sophie decided now was the time to act. She’d deliberately picked out one of her new nightgowns that she had made to accommodate the swell of her breasts and stomach, in a midnight blue colour that she knew drove her husband to distraction and she sat on the edge of their bed her legs crossed and arms resting just slightly behind her as Benedict shouted through the house “Sophie?”<br/>
<br/>
“In the bedroom” she called her voice feeling rather nervous. She’d never had to even try and seduce her husband before so she didn’t even know where to start.<br/>
<br/>
Benedict bound up the stairs and opened the door “I hadn’t expected you to come to bed so earrrr.....” he trailed off having started to speak as he walked down the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes bugged out at the sight of his wife in the most seductive night dress he’s even seen on her. Her growing breasts resting so very tempting to him. He adored her breasts. Hell he adored every inch of his wife and abstaining was killing him.<br/>
<br/>
Anthony and Simon had been vague about what to expect on pregnancy and pregnant women other than to tread lightly and not upset them. But that was about it. His friends who had wife’s and kids didn’t seem to really love their wife’s in the same way he loved and worshipped Sophie so had found the abstinence easy and just went elsewhere... he wouldn’t even contemplate that.<br/>
<br/>
He realised he was just stood staring at his wife, eyes bugged out and mouth slack and definitely feeling the tightness in his breeches. It was killing him. He was waking before Sophie most mornings and having to think of the most benign and repellent things he could just to keep his morning urges under control...<br/>
<br/>
“What... what...” he stammered finally finding his voice as he continued to stare open mouthed.<br/>
<br/>
Sophie grinned at her husbands reaction. She stood and moved to the door and pressed her hands against his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent mixed with the smell of spirits and tobacco from the club. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his chocolate as she whispered seductively “I want you...”<br/>
<br/>
Benedict groaned. Thankfully the groan that came out of his mouth was one of need and desire but the one in his head was cursing. He wanted her. Hell he always wanted her. But he couldn’t... he knew he couldn’t but maybe... maybe he could just satisfy her needs and desires, then deal with his after she fell asleep. If she touched him, if she held him in her hands he wouldn’t be able to help himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Sophie...” he moaned and unable to help himself he pressed a burning and intense kiss to her lips. He would sait his wife’s desires that would be all.. he could wait. He had control.<br/>
<br/>
He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Being careful with her stomach he held her close and continue his assault on her mouth. Reaching the bed he laid Sophie down and started moving his lips across her cheek, down the trail of her neck to the swell of her breasts and groaned against her skin.<br/>
<br/>
He had always loved her breasts and now... they were growing and would continue to grow, yes their child would suckle on them and they would feed their child but now... right now they were feeding his desire.<br/>
<br/>
He untied the delicate bow at each of Sophie’s shoulders and carefully lowered the gown to reveal his prize.<br/>
<br/>
He growled and like a man deprived latched on to one of her breasts with a moan.<br/>
<br/>
Sophie began to mewl and moan beneath him as his tongue flicked over her nipple. Moaning her name against her breasts Benedict moved his hand down her body moving the nightgown off her frame and letting it drop to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
He let his hand move up her thigh teasing and swirling his fingers against her skin. “Benedict... Benedict... please” Sophie moaned and pleaded.<br/>
<br/>
Grinning Benedict peppered kisses to her other breast “patience... my Love patience...”<br/>
<br/>
Sophie growled. Benedict chuckled as his fingers found her wetness. Moving carefully, teasing as he made his way to that special spot... and flicked his fingers over her and Sophie squealed, her hips arching off the bed in a desperate effort to cause more friction.<br/>
<br/>
Benedict continued his movements and continued to lick and nip at her nipple bringing her closer and closer to her first Peak.<br/>
<br/>
He continued rubbing and could feel his wife getting closer to her peak. Sophie was panting and squealing, making more incoherent noises and Benedict bared his thumb down her and Sophie came apart. A scream of his name causing him to twitch Desperately. He wanted to be able to bury himself deep within her but he knew... he knew that it was too dangerous. He could not risk his wife like that. Or their child.<br/>
<br/>
As Sophie’s breath started to even off he moved his lips down her body licking and kissing her pregnant belly revealing in the swell and the feel of her beneath him like this.<br/>
<br/>
He began to move his fingers again against her “Benedict..” Sophie moaned breathlessly “I need you... please...” Benedict felt his stomach swoop.<br/>
“Let me take care of you my love...” now positioned at her legs peppering kisses up her legs “what... about... you” she panted feeling herself getting hotter as his lips got closer to her womanhood.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry about me” he muttered avoiding the question and before Sophie could argue he pressed his lips against her and thrust two fingers deep into her.<br/>
<br/>
He groaned, how he didn’t come in his pants there and then he would never know. She felt so tight. So good. She tasted even better.<br/>
<br/>
The first time he had done this, the first time she’d allowed him down here he thought he would have died with happiness but each time it got better. Nothing other than being buried deep in his wife was better than this.<br/>
<br/>
He lapped at his wife like a man deprived ans thrust his fingers in and out rubbing that spot he knew... after one peak he knew a second wouldn’t take long behind and he felt her start to shake so he sucked hard down around her mound and she screamed again this time more intense than the first. Benedict felt her tighten around his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Sophie felt her world explode into colour as she came a second time. She went to move to pull Benedict atop of her but he made a tsk tsk noise and before she could speak, before she could ask or demand his enter her, Benedict ground his mouth against her again “ooooo Benedict I can’t...” she groaned at the sensitiveness but she felt herself building again.<br/>
<br/>
“You can... let me Sophie...” and for a third time her world exploded. Her bones seemed to leave her body, she couldn’t feel anything but pleasure her high completely sapping her energy.<br/>
<br/>
She felt Benedict move away and then move her up the bed pulling a blanket over her and kissing her head. She tried to fight the tiredness “Ben... you... you didn’t” he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against her “I’m alright... sleep my love” and her response was a snore...<br/>
<br/>
Benedict dashed from the room whilst she slept to take care of himself. God... 5/6 more months of this... was going to kill him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be fireworks in the next chapter... with a fair bit of shouting before an inevitable make up. I won’t torment these two for long...</p><p>Comments and kudos welcome ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Desire and misunderstandings part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Sophie finally confronts Benedict about his lack of interest.</p><p>Mama bear Kate and Daphne get involved...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When Sophie woke the next day, Benedict had already woken and was moving the trunks down to the carriage as they were to depart the after for breakfast for Aubrey Hall.</p>
  <p>Sophie frowned, the sun was only just coming up. She stretched, her joints sore and she realised she had nothing on. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake naked after their activities the night before but usually she woke in her husbands arms... her mind flashed back to last night. Whilst she had enjoyed it... she was sure Benedict tried to avoid her and distract her... why did he not want her anymore... she frowned as Benedict came in the room “good morning my love” and he leaned over to kiss her, not picking up on the frown. “Mrs Crabtree has prepared a breakfast for us to take. I wanted to get moving early if you are agreeable just the weather seems to be close to rain and I’d like to get to our stop for tonight” Sophie just nodded and dressed.</p>
  <p>She felt so out of sorts and spirits on the way over to Aubrey Hall. A two day journey of obsessing in her mind about Benedict and why he won’t make love to her properly anymore. She needed someone to speak to. She needed Kate and Daphne. Surely they went through this with their husbands.</p>
  <p>Benedict sat close to his wife on the two day journey, he held her close and kept her warm. She hadn’t tried to make love to him again, he was slightly relieved but he didn’t wonder about her mood. Anthony had said the Kate was up and down constantly when pregnant and he just held her and figured she would talk to him when she was ready. They chatted and talked all the way but it didn’t feel as free and as normal but Benedict just put that down to her pregnancy.</p>
  <p>As they arrived at Aubrey Hall mid morning after two days travelling the snow was just starting to fall. Sophie who had seen Aubrey Hall in the summer was blown away by how beautiful it was in the snow.</p>
  <p>“Ophi!!” She heard her two year old Nephew cry out “uncy benii” she beamed and crouched down as she saw him run towards the two and she hugged him “oh Edmund you’re getting so big! Soon you’re going to be as big as Uncle Ben!” Benedict bent down and picked him up planting a kiss on his cheek “hey kiddo!” Edmund gave him a wide smile full of teeth. “Edmund let Aunt Sophie and Uncle Benedict get inside!” Anthony yelled after them “Sophie should not be out in this weather!”</p>
  <p>Sophie laughed as the three of them made there way in and Benedict put Edmund in the floor. Anthony greeted the two with a hug “wow Sophie you look radient” Sophie blushed “though you might end up like Kate was during her first. She was pretty huge by the end...” Sophie swatted him in the arm and Anthony ignore he glare from his brother. “Where is Kate?” Benedict asked looking around “Miles was screaming the house down once David started crying so Kate took him to the nursery. She said she’d meet Sophie for tea in the parlour in half an hour. Just you, her and Daphne apparently” Sophie smiled. Benedict looked at Anthony “woman things apparently. Mother and the rest of the tribe arrive tomorrow. John needed to go to London for something so they were stopping over and coming tomorrow together. Simon and I shall have a drink in my study when our wife’s convene if you wish to join us brother” he nodded and they were shown up to their rooms.</p>
  <p>Though Benedict and Sophie, like Kate and Anthony and Simon and Daphne shared a bed, they always got a suite with the two rooms. Both made up it was traditional but the spare rooms were never used.</p>
  <p>Sophie smiled as she looked around the room. It was the same one they shared for a night before the departed on their honeymoon. She was lost in thoughts as she felt Benedict wrap an arm around her “penny for your thoughts my love?” He asked Sophie smiled “just remembering the last time we were in this room...” her voice was wistful “you could not keep your hands off me...”</p>
  <p>Benedict sighed “I know...” Sophie turned in his arms and looked up at him “do you... do you not...” Benedict looked at her “do you not want me anymore” she said her voice barely above a whisper.</p>
  <p>Benedict took a step back horrified “what...what...” he stammered watching as Sophie walked away from him her head hung low “you barely touch me... you... you won’t let me touch you.” Benedict looked at his wife like she’d lost her mind “Sophie... you’re... that’s not...true... of course I want you”</p>
  <p>Sophie gave a scoffing laugh that even seemed foreign to her own ears “Do you?” Her voice now starting to rise in hysteria “it doesn’t seem that way... since I told you I was pregnant you... you won’t come near me. We’ve not even made love! You’ve uses your mouth, your fingers but you hardly let me touch you! You won’t even enter me!” Sophie looked almost wild as she paced back and forth across the room.</p>
  <p>Benedict just watched in horror, unable to understand what the hell is going on. “Sophie... you’re pregnant... we... we can’t” he tried to explain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes we can! Kate and Daphne told me! We can Benedict! I’ve tried...” Sophie felt tears welling in her eyes as her anger moved into heartbreak and Benedict could see it in her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surely she misunderstood. Everyone knows it’s dangerous. Everyone... surely if they could Anthony would have said something... “Sophie” he tried to take a step closer to her “you... know we can’t you’re pregnant... it’s not good for the baby!” He reached out to try and take her arm but she wrenched away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No Benedict! As long as we are careful it is fine! Your mother told Daphne... who told Kate and BOTH told me! They were fine! Through each one! Fine” she practically yelled at him. Benedict winced at the tone of her voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe you just don’t want me... am I no longer attractive to you... do you... do you not love me anymore...” her voice a stark contrast from the yelling, fear and tears welling in her eyes. Benedict’s heart was breaking as he looked at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she uttered her last question it felt like he had been punched in the gut. The wind was knocked right out of him... how could she think that? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sophie.... that’s not true... of course I love you... I will always...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then why Benedict? Why won’t you make love to me anymore... am I that repulsive to you like this? Tell me why!?” She cut him off her voice quiet but cold and filled with fears all of which caused Benedict to take another step and grab Sophie by the arm “damn it Sophie no! You’re the mise beautiful woman I’ve ever known even know.. but We can’t! God knows I want to but we can’t!!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie wrenched her arms away from him “No Benedict. We can. I’m sure Anthony would have told you if Kate has told me... you just don’t want to... you don’t want me” She took two steps towards the joining door to the spare room and turned her back to him “please give my apologise to your sister and Kate... I don’t feel like tea at present” and she fled the room before she sobbed in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She closed the door and locked it before Benedict had a chance to get to it. He was stood dumbfounded, blinking and giving his head a shake... surely she didn’t believe what she was saying... surely not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict approached the door and banged on it “Sophie! Let me in!” He shouted “go away Benedict... leave me alone” the quiet muffling of her voice nearly tore him in two. He wanted to break down the door, to make her see sense but he knew that would be counter productive and getting her worked up and more angry and more upset would be no good for the baby... He sighed. He needed to fix this... he needed to work out what the hell was going on. He needed to find out from Anthony how the hell he dealt with this with Kate... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned on his heel and departed with a quick glance at the clock, he was supposed to join Anthony 15 minutes ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he rounded the corner Daphne and Kate were walking towards him, on their way from the nursery to the parlour “Benedict... is everything okay??” Kate asked seeing the etched look on his face. “Yes fine...” he lied. Daphne raised an eyebrow “Sophie is lying down she’s feeling tired after our journey... if you will Excuse me ladies but I must find your husbands... “ and he stalked off not waiting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daphne and Kate looked at each other, they didn't like the look on Benedict's face, he was a hapless liar and decided it was best to go check in Sophie. As they turned the corner and got close to the door they could hear her sobs... Kate turned the handle to other entrance to the door knocking lightly “go AWAY Benedict!” Sophie cried, the two women looked at each other “Sophie... it’s Kate... and Daphne. What is wrong?” Sophie got up and opened the door. Her face red, blotchy and full of tears as both women embraced her and hugged her close. Sophie sobbed for a moment, wiped her eyes and filled the two ladies in on their argument... and the last few weeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict left his sister in law and sister in the hallway. He needed a drink. He wanted to hit something, Sophie had completely lost her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He made his way into his brothers study, Simon and Anthony were already talking with a glass of whiskey in their hands. “Benedict! I was beginning to think we wouldn’t see you till Supper” Anthony quipped at his younger brother. Benedict not in the mood for Satire just sat down, took the proffered whiskey and downed it in one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Simon quirked an eyebrow “is everything alright?” Anthony refilled Benedict glass and he took a big gulp and shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sophie has completely lost her mind! I know you warned me about the hormones but I’ve never seen her go off like that... she locked herself in the other room” Benedict groaned and swigged off the rest of the whiskey with a deep heavy sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anthony and Simon shared a glance and Antony poured him another drink “oh I do not envy you right now...” He said as he handed Benedict the glass “Kate’s moods were very unpredictable. One moment she was screaming at me, throwing things and the next minute jumping me. It’s exhausting”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Simon nodded, he knew Anthony hated when he talked about his sister like this but Simon agreed “yes Daphne was the same. Though I think after the duck Incident I removed anything solid from Daphne’s vicinity”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict sighed rubbing his temples. “It’s nothing like that at the moment. She’s just... “ he paused trying to think of the right word for his wife, before he and Anthony married they were open about their sex lives and their conquests but marriage had lessened the stories “how... how did you deal with them when they’re aroused? Like really aroused??” Anthony and Simon looked at each other, Benedict looked up from his glass at the two. Anthony cleared his throat looking confused “I took care of my wife?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict spluttered chocking on his Drink “but you can’t! It’s not good for either of them...?” He said surprised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anthony and Simon both paled and looked at each other and said simultaneously “you didn’t tell him!?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The answering voices made Simon and Anthony stiffen in their seats “clearly you did not!”</p>
  <p>Kate and Daphne... both stood in the study door looking thunderous, their posture identical and looked every part the Viscountess and Duchess they were as they shot their respective husbands death glares. Anthony muttered "fuck" under his breath at the look on his wife's face. That look never ended well for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Told me what?!” Benedict asked a little annoyed now </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anthony gulped as the two women moved in the room. “Bloody hell... Simon I thought you would have...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Simon looked curious “why would I have...? He’s your brother!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“WILL SOMONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Benedict roared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kate looked at him “Benedict. Sophie is right. We told her. Assuming that our IDIOT husbands would tell you....”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict’s eyes bugged out and he felt sick “you mean... we can...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daphne nodded “yes. We’ve just been to see Sophie and  calmed her down. We said we would come have a little talk with our husbands....” she shot her brother and husband a death glare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kate scowled at the look of confusion Anthony and Simon’s face and began to explain “you two failed to tell Benedict that he could still enjoy relations with his wife...” she blushed a little “but we had told Sophie, that it was okay... she assumed Benedict knew they could... but clearly you had no idea...” she gestured her head at Benedict who gave a little shocked nod “so thanks to this misunderstanding... Sophie has assumed... incorrectly... that Benedict did not want her anymore... that she is too repulsive and pregnant and even that he does not love her anymore” Kate finished and Daphne nodded. Anthony and Simon felt sick. Anthony cursed “bloody hell... I... I didn't realise... Ben....” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict stood and glared at his brother and brother in law and snarled cutting his brother off “why did you tell me?!?” His hands at fists. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anthony raised his hands “well Kate told me... I didn't think...” Simon shrugged “I assumed Anthony, being your brother...would have told you after we had explained about the other aspects of pregnant wife’s... it is no excuse I should have said something”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict flexed his fists “I am going to kill you both...  no wonder Sophie thinks... oh god...” he paled wobbling on his feet. Kate placed a hand on his arm to calm and steady him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Benedict we spoke to her... calmed her down. We think she understands that you must not have know... She might need some convincing that you do still love her... that you do actually <em>want</em> her...” her eyes narrowed at him “you <em>do</em> still love her dont you?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course I do!!” Benedict replied indignation clear in his voice </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daphne piped up “good otherwise  you may have been murdered first!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict looked outraged but at the same time felt warmth spread through him at the fierce protective looks on the two women’s faces knowing they loved his wife as much as he did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kate released his arm “go see your wife Benedict. Go make sure she knows you love her. Do not be afraid To lay the apology on thick... we will deal with these two idiots!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict saw the fear flicker in the eyes of Simon and Anthony. As much as he would like to pound the life out of the two of them... Kate and Daphne, he was sure would inflict a far worse fate on their husbands that he ever could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded and fled the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Benedict left Kate rounded on her husband and Simon “you two are Unbelievable! We TOLD you to ensure Benedict knew what to expect! and that meant telling him EVERYTHING.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and glowered “Sophie has no family safe for us! We expected you to support both of them through this seen as you’ve both gone through this at least twice!!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kate turned to Anthony “he’s your brother! You have even less of an excuse that he does” as she jabbed a finger in Simon’s direction! Anthony tried to back up in his seat to move further away from his wife as she walked closer to him. He was aroused and frightened all at the same time. He always found her rage and anger a turn on but at this point, he was actually a little afraid for his own safety... He winced “Kate...”</p>
  <p>“no! You have no excuse. We have yet to decide on a suitable punishment for you... both. But once Sophie and Benedict resurface you will apologise to Sophie. And your brother but mostly Sophie!” Kate said jabbing her finger into his chest.</p>
  <p>She then sauntered away from her husband, knowing the wiggle of her hips will rile him up as she walked back to Daphne who added “you made Sophie question our brothers love for her which is completely unacceptable!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anthony and Simon sagged, they felt like the worst kind of cads. “You’ve let Benedict down. And you’ve let us down., neither of you" she glowered at her husband in particular "will be getting <em>your </em> way until after Sophie accepts your apology so make it a good one...” Kate nodded lopping her arm through Daphne’s both women turned and went to leave the room Kate turned her head and said before the left ~Oh... and we have not decided yet if we should inform your mother of your lapse in brotherly duties!” Anthony went white yelling "KATE! PLEASE!" but the two women had left and did not hear him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benedict ran through the house. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot. WHY hasn’t he believed his wife? He knew of her fear of childbirth, he knew of her fears for the pregnancy so there is no way she’d do anything to jeopardise that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was a bloody idiot! He’s deprived himself of his wife... he’d made his wife think he did not love her. That he did not desire her!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hurtled through the house as long as his legs could carry him and praying that the door wasn’t locked and he went in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie was sat on their bed. Her eyes red and puffy, a book in her arms. She went to speak Benedict held a hand up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath to calm his breathing and he started “Sophie...” he moved close to the bed “No don't speak... Sophie I have been the worlds biggest idiot! With No thanks to my brother, who I plan to kill… but I am so sorry... I am sorry I did not believe you. I am sorry I made you think I did not want you. I am sorry I made you think I did not love you” he took her hands, pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front on her</p>
  <p>“Sophie Marie Bridgerton, you are my world. I would never, never willingly deprive myself of you, deprive you of my love. I always want you, even when I am buried deep within you, I want you closer, I want to fuse your body with mine so you cannot tell when you begin and I end... these last few weeks have been torture to me. Seeing you grow and blossom in front on me, becoming more and more beautiful every day has been hell. I want you so much it hurts. I thought, I did not know, I swear. I have tried to keep my urges uncontrol so not to hurt you... and I did anyway. I made you question my love. My desire for you and that is unforgivable. but, if you will allow, I want to earn your forgiveness, show you how much I love you"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took her hands and pressed them to his lips “Benedict...” she whispered her voice hoarse with emotion “I know. Kate explained...”</p>
  <p>Benedict shook his head “I should have listened I should have believed you. You are my wife: you mean everything to Sophie. You and our unborn child you are growing and keeping safe. Every morning when I woke, I wanted you so badly... I had to, to think of awful things to calm down I wanted to so badly!” He reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek “I love you so much. I burn for you. I will always burn for you. And if you forgive me, I vow to spend the rest of our lives proving to you every day how much I love you... to show you every day how much I need you. How much I want you. As long as you will have me... I will always want you and endeavour to always make you happy”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie felt tears welling in her eyes “oh Benedict” she flung herself forward into his arms and latched her lips to his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her tightly. “Sophie.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>He pulled away from her to look into her green eyes, <span>He pressed a hand to her cheek holding her gaze.</span> “I am sorry my love. I really am. How can I make it up to you...?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3 will be the fireworks... </p><p>Poor ignorant Benedict... trying to the best for his wife and thinking he was but not really.</p><p>Mama bears Kate and Daphne to the rescue... you don’t mess with Sophie or these two will hurt you!</p><p> </p><p>Please comment and leave kudos. I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kiss and Make up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benedict has some making up to do...</p><p>Sophie knows exactly what she wants</p><p>Rated M.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benedict held his wife’s gaze, his chocolate eyes staring into her green eyes, He was going to murder his brother and Simon for not telling him, for depriving him of the most important bit of information, for the most part he knew what to expect with pregnancy and pregnant women, hell he was even present when Kate’s waters broke the first time so but this… knowing he was able to be with his wife in the most intimate of ways, being able to enjoy his wife as long as she was okay and happy… he had deprived his wife, made her question his love for her when all he wanted in his life was here in his arms, was almost unforgiveable.</p><p>But as Sophie leaned in and pressed a light but seductive kiss to his lips, he felt his anger for his brother and brother in law melt away and nothing else mattered at this moment but his wife. She removed her lips from his and gestured to his waistcoat “You can start by removing this…”</p><p>Benedict smirked a lopsided smile “As you wish Mrs Bridgerton” and he removed his waistcoat and cravat, tossing them behind him, not caring where it landed. Sophie smirked, and ran her fingers over her husband’s chest, idly playing with the light fabric of his shirt “this is absolutely in the way” she smirked. She licked her lips and in a seductive move that nearly made Benedict melt on the spot, bit her bottom lip as her eyes moved hungrily over him.</p><p>He removed his shirt quickly, mussing his hair as he lifted it from his head, he had no patience of buttons and it was easier to just lift it off and he threw that behind him. Sophie trailed a finger over his now bare chest, stroking her fingers through the dark patch of hair that was on his chest and he shivered “Anything else…” Sophie let her eyes roam hungrily over her husbands form, “The boots too…” she slid off his lap and onto the floor in front of him to give him a better range of movement to remove his boots. They joined the rest of his clothes with a loud THUNK. “Stand” Sophie said her eyes twinkling, Benedict could feel himself tightening at the commanding tone of her voice. He LOVED it when Sophie took charge. The first time she had taken charge and told him what to do, he had the most intense orgasm of his life and could not walk straight for days after… he was sincerely hoping he was in for a repeat performance.</p><p>Sophie’s eyes followed him as he stood on front of her. Sophie could see the bulge in the front of his breeches, she felt happier than she had in days seeing that, knowing she put it there, even in her current swollen state he wanted her. It was thrilling. Knowing she couldn’t stay on the floor she stood from the floor and walked around her husband, studying him like he was her prey. She adored every inch of his body, loved that know one else would ever see her husband like this. She had his body memorised, she knew the location of each freckle, of each little scar on his body and it thrilled her. She sat on the edge of the bed, the perfect height for her. “Come here…” she whispered, her voice laced with lust, love and fire.</p><p>Benedict watched his wife, he shivered at the tone of her voice and moved to stand in front of her, his hands pressing into her cheek and looking down at her with adoration and love etched over his face, he could see the hunger in her eyes. She flushed as his member was level with her face, she might have done this a few times before it always made her blush but she was determined today, she had been deprived of the pleasure of his member in her mouth, in her hand, just in her in general for too long and it needed rectifying immediately.</p><p>“Sophie….” Benedict started but Sophie silenced anything more than a moan as she ran the palm of her hand over his tented breeches “Shh…” she hushed as she unfastened his buttons on his breeches “But…” Sophie looked up at him “If you talk once more, other than to say my name…I shall gag you” Benedict’s eyes bugged and he gulped and then groaned, unable to make further argument as his breeches were moved down in one swift movement and her petite hand wrapped around his rock hard member. It was even harder now than it was two days prior when he buried his face in his wife’s womanhood. “God Sophie…” his head lolled back on his shoulders and he shivered as she moved her hand slowly, torturously slow up and down his shaft. “better…” Sophie said and then leaning forward she took his length into her mouth, licking and lavishing his member with the attention it had been screaming for. It wasn’t quite like being buried in her but it was wet and warm and oh god he was in heaven. What an idiot he was to think he could go months without this.</p><p>“Sophie… sophie…. Sophie” he moaned as she bopped her head up and down. Benedict had never thought his wife would want to do this… but the first time she asked if she could, it was like heaven, he had never really enjoyed this before but with Sophie, there was something about looking down and seeing his wife, his Sophie taking his member in his mouth that was indescribable. His hands found her hair, and tangled in it, she moaned her appreciation around his member and it send vibrations throughout his entire body, causing his knees to buckle. “Sophie…” he moaned, part of his brain was screaming that he was supposed to be apologising to her… but the part of his brain that was attached to his member was the only part really working and could only chant his wife’s name and hold her head closer to him. Sophie let her hand join, taking what she could not get in her mouth in her hand and worked him furiously. One finger trailing across his balls “Soph… I’m… I’m” the only form of coherent words he could form as he was dangerously close. He had to warn her, but she only sucked harder and with a very naughty flick of her wrist, lick of her tongue up his shaft and breathy moan that engulfed him, he exploded with a groan in her mouth. “fuckkkk” all his energy was sapped from his legs.</p><p>Sophie, thrilled to have reduced her husband to liquid with her ministrations grinned as she swallowed his seed. She had missed being able to reduce her husband to a quivering, shaking mess that he was. She loved that she was able to do this. When he admitted that he never used to enjoy this… to be able to give him that pleasure and be the only one who had been able to give him <em>that</em> pleasure made her feel powerful.</p><p>It took Benedict a few minutes to gain his breath and he sunk to his knees in front of his wife, completely naked, whilst she was fully dressed, as his face was level with hers, he pulled her close in a passionate kiss, not caring that she had just had her mouth full of him and his seed, she always kissed him like this and it wasn’t that strange tasting himself on her mouth and he pulled away “Not that I did not love that… but I am the one supposed to be making it up to you….” He said his eyes twinkling wickedly… Sophie just smiled “I wanted to reduce my husband to a quivering mess, having not been able to do so for a while. It is rather thrilling having that power over you husband dearest”</p><p>Benedict grinned “You’re a minx…” Sophie grinned “Yes but you love me” Benedict ran his nose against hers “That I do…” Sophie melted, wrapping her arms around him “You are very naked” Benedict quirked an eyebrow “Why yes I am…”</p><p>“And I am not…” Sophie said matter-of-factly. Benedict gave a lopsided smile “No… you are very much still dressed” “that hardly seems fair….” Sophie grinned as Benedict pulled her carefully, but quickly to her feet “we must remedy that…” and made quick work of her buttons and lifted her dress and chemise from her in one swift movement. Leaving her in her stockings, garter and unmentionables.</p><p>Benedict sunk to his knees, caressing Sophie’s skin as he trailed his way down, like a man in reverence of a deity, “God you are so beautiful” He pressed kisses to her stomach as he unclipped her garter and rolled her stockings down “So very beautiful…. You get more beautiful every day… every single day” he whispered against her skin as he removed each last offending piece of clothing until she as completely naked. “Benedict….” Sophie whispered, “I need you….”</p><p>Benedict was already hard again, he trailed his hands up his wife’s legs and thighs and cupped her womanhood, pressing a finger into her, groaning at how wet she was. Not many women got this wet from sucking on their husband. He knew she was ready for him, she was panting, and her eyes filled with desperation. “how… how” Benedict stuttered, he wasn’t sure on how best to do this, Sophie’s frame was petite but with the swell of her stomach more prominent now, he didn’t think he could go on top of her like usual, he did not want to squash her. Sophie cocked her head to the side in a moment of silent contemplation “Me atop?” she asked with a smirk.</p><p>During their disastrous dancing lesson before their wedding, Sophie had learned of the extra pleasure and well enjoyment of being atop her husband, and Benedict well, his wife straddling him, breasts bouncing as she moved, he could not imagine a more perfect sight to behold. “As you wish my dear” he replied</p><p>Grinning like a feral cat, Benedict moved up his wife’s body to attach his lips to hers in a fiery yet sensual kiss before climbing on to the bed and lying down. Sophie let her eyes roam over her husband, lying prone, his hard member standing hard and to attention, ready for her, she licked her lips.</p><p>Carefully, she swung her legs over his waist, her womanhood cradling his member without entering and she ground into him to tease him. Benedict bucked his hips into her with a groan “Sophie… please do not tease me…” Sophie grinned and leaned down to kiss him. “I could… I could tease you, as punishment for not believing your wife… for depriving us… for depriving me…” Her voice was teasing, Benedict looked up at her “Sophie… you…urphhh” he’s speech was cut off as she took him in her hand and guided him into her entrance and with a swift movement took his entire length into her womanhood. She groaned and stilled.</p><p>It was the first time in a while, so Sophie needed a moment before she was able to move. It felt different, more intense and she felt more full than usual. “Sophie…” Benedict asked as he managed to get her own thoughts back after being submerged in his favourite place. “Are you okay…?” he asked tentatively, he would hate for her to be in pain, it would kill him to stop but he would. His wife’s safety and that of his unborn child were of the utmost importance to him, hang his own needs. Sophie nodded her head “I just needed a moment…” she leaned down and peppered kisses to his furrowed brow, moving down to his lips before she started to move.</p><p>Sophie moved slowly to start, gyrating her hips in a teasing motion she knew drove her husband wild as Benedict reached up and took both her breasts in his hands, flicking featherlight motions over her already taut nipples. “Sophie… please don’t tease me” he groaned as she moved slowly. She moved to a sitting position with a wicked grin “as you wish husband…” and she started to move with wild abandon. Rocking her hips with each movement, benedict thrust to meet her movements with fervour, “god… sophie… so good. You feel so good” he groaned with each thrust. He felt himself close, far too close to exploding, for someone with his experience. It was like that first time all over again.</p><p>“Touch me…” Sophie moaned, she leaned back, placing her hands behind her on Benedict’s knees as she continued to move “please…” she demanded. Knowing that meant she must be close, Benedict, keeping on hand on his wife’s breasts moved to her sensitive spot and began to rub with his thumb, completely unable to move his hips now, he let his wife ride him. It was the most exquisite sight he had ever seen. His petite wife, round with child, riding him, her dark blond hair flowing freely behind her, her face crumpled in pleasure, as she brought herself closer and closer to that peak. He didn’t think he could possibly love his wife anymore than he already did but right here in the moment, he thought his hard would give out.</p><p>He felt he didn’t deserve this beautiful woman “Sophie…” he said moving so he was sitting up, changing the angle as Sophie continued to move. He had to kiss his wife, she was close, oh he knew she was close and he needed her to find her pleasure first, he needed to feel her tighten to be overcome before he could… and with a thrust of his hips, Sophie’s world erupted into colour and bright starts and lights behind her eyes. “Ben!!” she screamed, as her walls clamped tightly around him and with a groan his entire body went weak as he thrust once more emptying himself with a guttural primitive cry and the two flopped onto the bed panting hard.</p><p>Benedict rolled carefully depositing Sophie on her side, still panting, he brought a hand to her cheek and stroked her face “I love you…” Sophie opened her eyes and smiled, her green eyes bright with happiness as she leaned in and kissed him “I love you too…” Benedict pulled her close “I am sorry you had to wait for that my love… I am sorry I have been a bad husband these past few weeks…”</p><p>Sophie pressed a finger to his lips and looked stern “Benedict… you have not been. You did not know, I understand that now. I should have realised but as Kate and Daphne had told me, I rather assumed, given how much I know brother’s often share that someone would have told you…” Benedict went to open his mouth and Sophie shook her head “No, before you say you should have believed me, given that I only tried to tell you whilst shouting at you like some banshee… why would you… everything you would have been told by others, everything doctors try to tell us about pregnancy and what protects a child, why would you think anything other than it is bad for us…?” she smiled “I know you did what you thought was best for me and our child but now you know… I rather hope you have no more plans to not continue with this… as I do rather miss you and I do miss waking next to you and feeling you pressed into me. It is nice to know you desire me, even if your sleep” she teased.</p><p>Benedict smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose “I have no plans to stop now… unless you do not wish to. Everything I do, I do for you my love. I mean to keep my promises. I am sorry we had this misunderstanding, but I do rather enjoy making up like this” he grinned “and I always desire you, I always want you Sophie… always” and he kissed her softly.</p><p>“I am starting to understand why Kate enjoys fighting with Anthony so much… making up is a lot of fun. Though I do hate us falling out” Sophie said snuggling closer to her husband. Benedict laughed “yes, I do rather fear Kate and Daphne’s wrath when they are angry. They are rather protective of you” Sophie smiled “oh I know. When I explained what happened, Kate and Daphne both swore rather unladylike. I would surmise that Anthony and Simon are in for rough evenings” Benedict pulled Sophie close “then dear why, we shall just remain here for the evening and once I regain some strength… I do believe I have more apologising and grovelling to do” he gave Sophie a wicked grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows that caused her to dissolve into a fit of giggles as she melted in his arms. “it may very well be a good thing I am already starting to waddle…?” she teased “yes though I am not sure what <em>my</em> excuse will be for the morrow…” Sophie smiled “we’ll think of something” and she settled down for a nap in her husband’s arms, very much looking forward to the remainder of his apology and grovelling.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to add on the Anthony apology but I have had a few ideas and it'll mould into the Christmas fluffy stuff I plan to write next, with a bit of mama bear Violet coming out as well...</p><p>Hope you all continue to enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after...</p><p>Kate tells Violet</p><p>Anthony and Simon Apologise,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Sophie and Benedict woke a little later than usual, they had spent most of the evening making up for lost time over the last few weeks. Benedict a little after 8 had remembered that his wife hadn’t eaten for a few hours and probably should have something to eat, had gone to make his way to find a maid but found a tray at the door, with meats, chesses and fruit adorned with some juice, and a brandy for Benedict with a note <em>I thought you may get hungry and would not join us for supper. See you tomorrow. Your mother is due around noon. KB.</em></p><p>Benedict had laughed as he brought the tray in and they enjoyed their food in bed before they moved onto round 4.</p><p>Glancing at the clock Benedict saw it was 11, Sophie was still curled up next to him, her hair wild after their activities the night before. He grinned and smiled at his sleeping wife. He adored the happy and content look on her face when she slept. She was the most breath-taking creature, her features light with a small smile adored her face as she slumbered. Grinning he leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to her cheek, whispering her name to gently rouse her. He knew from experience not to try and wake her too abruptly, the memory of the bloody nose was not one he wanted to repeat any time soon.</p><p>“Sophie…. Sophie my love” he whispered gently, grinning as she twitched in her sleep “Sophie… you need to wake up….” She gave a breathy moan, that shot straight to Benedict’s groin and she stretched, the sheet moving to reveal her breasts. Jesus, she was going to kill him this morning, they did not have time for that this morning. His mother was due to arrive in the next hour and they should really be present when they arrive. He leaned down and captured her lips in a brief kiss “Good morning my love” her green eyes fluttered open and she smiled happily up at her husband “Good morning Husband” “How are you feeling this morning?” he asked pulling her carefully to him, one hand resting against the swell of her stomach. “A little stiff but in a good way. What about you?” she asked with a smile “the same, if we had time I would call for a bath but I fear my mother is due to arrive within the hour so we shall have to leave the bath til this eve” Sophie blushed. She knew very well how much Benedict enjoyed either taking a bath together… or bathing her. “At least I have an excuse for my waddling” she teased “you on the other hand may be subject to fair amount of teasing from your brothers” Benedict smiled “Anthony would not dare. I do believe he owes you an apology this morning, and I would venture a guess Kate would kill him if he tried to tease either of us today.” Sophie looked at her hands and bit her lip “Benedict….” She went to start but he lifted her chin to look at her squarely in the eyes “If you try to apologise to me once more, it is I who should be apologising and so should Anthony for that matter. If he had told me… we would never have fallen out, you would never have gotten so upset and would never have doubted my love for you…” he ran a finger over her cheek “it is rare than Anthony apologises for anything so just let him… it was clear he felt awful so just, as much as I would love to make it harder for him, just let him say it okay” Sophie nodded “Kate would have ensured any punishment she inflicted was bad enough anyway” Sophie laughed at that. “Yes… your brother does seem to fear his wife as much as he loves her” Benedict chuckled “Kate has a wicked temper when she gets going, she is very protective of our family. So is Daphne.” Sophie smiled “I know”</p><p>The couple got up and dressed and headed downstairs arm in arm at around 15 minutes to noon and as they reached the ground floor, the Valet appeared from the small parlour “Mr Bridgerton, Mrs Bridgerton” he a curt bow, “Your mother, siblings and Miss Rieling have not long arrived, Lord and Lady Bridgerton are in the front parlour with the Duke and Duchess” Benedict smiled “Thank you Milton” and with another nod of the head he departed towards the kitchen.</p><p>Benedict and Sophie made their way in the room, as they got closer they could hear the noise from the room and loud chatter, Benedict pushed the door open and escorted his wife through the door, with cries of greeting from the family they both smiled and wished everyone a good morning, Hyacinth getting up and giving Sophie a big hug, though carefully due to the size of her stomach and exclaimed “My Sophie! You are getting massive! I do declare you must be bigger than Kate or Daphne ever were!” Sophie laughed as Benedict and Violet went to scold her “I daresay I will but given that this baby is at least half of your brother and he is a bit taller than both Anthony and Simon, it is not a surprise really now is it?” the room laughed.</p><p>Violet gestured at Colin who was sat lounging on the chaise, stuffing a biscuit in his mouth “Colin, move… let Sophie sit down.” But before Sophie could move Anthony, after a glare from his wife coughed and moved forward “Actually mother, I was hoping if I could have a word with Sophie… in erm... Private… if that is okay with you Benedict?” Benedict looked at his brother, who was flushed and gave a curt, nod and Anthony took her arm to lead her from the room “Hastings… you coming?” Simon after a sharp look from Daphne nodded and got up and walked with them from the room.</p><p>“What the devil is that about?” Violet asked, turning to Kate, Daphne and Benedict… “is everything okay?” Violet ever perceptive noted the looks the three had shared, and the looks given to their respective spouses and Benedict gave a gesture of his hand to Kate “Go for it…”</p><p>Daphne looked around, realising this was not really a conversation the younger Bridgerton’s should be party to said “Hyacinth, Gregory do you want to come with me to get the children from the nursey? We should bring your nieces and nephews down for tea. Eloise, Posy… come help please” her manner was that they could not argue, and with the glare from their mother all three left the room with Daphne. Colin was too engrossed in his biscuits to be paying much attention and Francesca and John were chatting but as they were married it didn’t make much of a difference.</p><p>Once the younger family members had vacated Kate explained about what had occurred yesterday, Anthony and Simon’s failure to fill Benedict in and the resultant argument between him and Sophie. Violet’s face was stony throughout, “Oh Benedict, I am sorry” Violet said unexpectedly turning to her son “I should have said something as well, but I figured your idiot brother would have said something to you” Benedict shrugged “its fine mother. Sophie and I have made up and I assume that Anthony and Simon are currently apologising to Sophie as well… I was angrier that I had caused her pain and upset than anything else”</p><p>Colin decided to pipe up, now the biscuits were done “I assume brother, by the way you are walking that it was a rather good but <em>long drawn out</em> apology!” he had that twinkling mischievous glint in his eye and the tone of his voice was clearly suggestive. Benedict threw a pillow as Violet and Kate yelled “COLIN!”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie felt her heart pounding against her chest as she was lead from the parlour into Anthony’s study, accompanied the Duke of Hastings, if she hadn’t known the reason was due to an apology or some sort of explanation, she would have seriously thought she was in trouble, but the dogged steps and hung dog look on both men’s face was almost comical. As they entered the room, Anthony pushed the door, so it was open but closed enough to offer privacy, as he gestured to the chaise and for her to take a seat. She sat and placed her hands in her lap and just waited. She knew neither men were particularly renowned for their conversation skills, especially when unsure what to say.</p><p>Both men spared each other a glance, Simon giving a gesture for Anthony to start. Anthony coughed to clear his throat and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Sophie could have laughed at the site in front of her. The Viscount and Duke, both of whom commanded respect, and were universally feared by most of the <em>ton</em> clearly uncomfortable in front of her… she held her tongue. She knew her laughing wouldn’t not help the situation in front of her.</p><p>Anthony cleared his throat and with a small sigh began to talk, clearly uncomfortable “Sophie… we…” he coughed again “we are both very sorry for what occurred yesterday. It was unforgivable of us to assume that Benedict knew…” he coughed and looked down at his feet “that he knew that it was safe to <em>you know</em>” Sophie blushed furiously. This was her brothers in law… this topic was a little more than uncomfortable for her “Anthony…” she started to say but he shook his head “No… we should have made sure he was aware of everything. I know Benedict would die before hurting you and to know that he hurt you and it was my… well <em>our</em> fault” he gestured between himself and the Duke “its unbearable and unforgiveable” Simon, who was even more uncomfortable and was doing everything he could to control his voice and emotions as he refused to stutter “Quite… you are our sister, and we have a duty to you as well as Benedict to ensure that we pass on our knowledge. Our wives did just that and we failed.”</p><p>Sophie took a breath “Anthony, Simon… I know you did not mean to cause this, nor would you do so maliciously, you may both present quite fierce and forbidding presences in public but neither of you are capable of doing anything that would hurt your family, of which I count my blessings to be part of.” Anthony and Simon gave each other a sideways glance with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Anthony gave a small smile in her direction “Sophie, you never fail to amaze me” Sophie laughed “What?” Simon smiled “Our wives would have shouted at us, railed at us both, as they did for quite a long time yesterday after Benedict left to come apologise… I think we both rather expected a furious retort from you” Sophie laughed and Anthony added “Yes, Benedict told us of your mean right hook and I rather expected to possibly witness it…” Sophie smirked “I’ve only ever hit two people in my life and I rather think that is enough. Besides, I am sure, knowing your wives as well as I do, I rather suspect they can inflict worse punishment on you than I could” Sophie’s grin widened when she saw the look on Anthony’s face “Of that you can be sure”</p><p>Sophie stood “As I said, I count my blessings to be part of this family and I know how much you love your family and that neither of you would intentionally cause Benedict, I nor your unborn niece or nephew and harm so I heartedly forgive you… though…” she added with a glint in her eyes “Should you have kept anything else from Benedict that he should know, or give me cause to… I could cause you all sorts of problems, especially given how close I am with your wives… do you understand me?” She teased. Anthony and Simon’s eyes widened at the lightly veiled threat, and they nodded “Good, shall we head back?”</p><p>Both gentlemen nodded but before they could move Anthony moved and gave Sophie a tight hug “I am pleased Benedict saw sense to marry you. I could not think of a better wife for my brother, I think you might be my favourite in-law” Sophie’s eyes filled with tears as Simon hugged her as well. “t…thank you” and she sniffed in a rather unfeminine way and wiped her eyes. Anthony gave her a squeeze as Simon tried to look offended but failed and the three made their way back to the room.</p><p>Sophie entered the room first and Benedict swept over to her and put his arm around her as Violet asked, “Are you okay Sophie?” She nodded as Violet turned to scowl at her eldest Son and pointed at him “You!” Anthony’s eyes widened, realising half the room was empty and turned to his wife “YOU TOLD HER?” Kate grinned wickedly “I did say we hadn’t decided…”</p><p>Violet scowled at Simon as well but wasn’t quite as deadly “You should know better! Both of you!”</p><p>Sophie took a seat and taking the tea offered to her from Benedict “Violet, it is quite alright. Both have apologised, and its been made quite clear it shall never ever happen again…” her eyes narrowed “Right Gentleman…” as Sophie gave Kate a small knowing smile, both nodded stiffly “Absolutely not!” Violet went to reply but right at that moment, the door flew open and Daphne entered carrying her son with her three daughters squealing at her feet running towards their grandmama and Edmund flying in to jump on Colin, he had started on the next lot cakes that had been brought in during Sophie, Anthony and Simon’s absence. Eloise walking with Posy who was carrying Miles who was squirming, and as Posy handed him to Kate, Eloise declared, “I am never having children! They’re exhausting!” as she sat down but her complaints were barely heard over the noise of the 6 Grandchildren already in the room.</p><p>Sophie leaned into Benedict and smiled watching the carnage around her as Benedict placed a kiss on her cheek “Are you alright?” she felt tears in her eyes “Yes… I am just… very happy right now” she was surrounded by a family who loved her, Benedict’s hand rested on her stomach, fingers laced with hers. Yes… she was very happy. It was to be her first family Christmas, ever and she was really looking forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little fluff of a chapter, Sophie isn't one to hold onto grudges hence why she was so forgiving. She does feel very blessed to have this family around her.</p><p>Coming up, Sophie's first proper family Christmas :D Fluffy adorableness coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Of Gifts and Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas has come for the Bridgerton's.</p><p>Surprises for the family and for Benedict... how does everyone react.</p><p>How does Sophie cope with her first Christmas...</p><p>(This a two part-er and this is rather fluffy and a bit angsty...)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmastime for Sophie had never really been anything but another day. Even as a child, she’d spent Christmas’ with the governess, yes, her father had given her presents but he had never been there and once Araminta came along, well Christmas wasn’t really Christmas without her gifts been took off her the next day by Araminta and given to her daughters. After her father died, it got even worse, most of the servants were given the day off once the lunch was served, a cold supper would be prepared and most of the gentry would just pick in their dining halls but for Sophie, she’d never been given a day off. She often found herself locked in the closet polishing shoes. The last two at the Cavender’s had been hiding from Phillip. This was Sophie’s first actual Christmas where she would be around people who liked her, who loved her and to be honest, she felt entirely sick and overwhelmed at the thought.</p><p>When Benedict had said that they entire family travelled to Aubrey Hall and would be together for a family, children and all, Sophie had loved the idea but after last night she was entirely overwhelmed. The Bridgerton’s numbered 18 now not including her and it had been amazing with the children and the teasing but being around all this just seemed to remind Sophie of everything she hadn’t had as a child. How empty her life had been until Benedict, finding she had needed a break and moment before her crazy hormones had taken their toll and she did something stupid like burst into tears in front of the entire family, she had offered to take the children to bed, all 7 of them. Kate and Daphne had looked at her to ensure she was okay, and she just smiled “Practise and all” she had given Benedict a kiss on the cheek, promised to be back shortly and carried David with the rest of the children running and toddling after her with a promise of a story.</p><p>The nursey at Aubrey Hall was insanely big, she brought David’s crib into the room with the Girls’ beds, suggesting that everyone piled into a bed, she sat first and the 6 children crawled in next to her and cuddled in, they all loved story time and with 6 pairs of eyes looking at her, she started to tell them a fantastical tale of a princess who could not dance and her prince charming, who saved her life.</p><p>An hour later, Benedict had looked at the clock, realising Sophie had not returned, his brows furrowed, Kate saw and patted his leg “She’ll be back. Edmund has been a nightmare to get to sleep lately” Benedict gave a small smile but 30 minutes later he was officially worried. He stood “I am going to check on Sophie” Kate stood “I’ll come, she may need rescuing, Edmund is likely chatting her ear off…” Violet and Mary gave a small chuckle “Sounds like he takes after his parents…” Kate laughed “His father definitely” Anthony scowled but Kate stuck her tongue out him and his expression changed to a wide grin. Benedict and Kate left and headed to the nursey expecting to hear some chattering, but it was silent. Kate and Benedict shared a look as they entered the room, seeing the beds empty where the children normally slept, they walked into the room for the girls and both stopped dead.</p><p>Benedict felt his heart expand and pound against his chest at the imagine in front of him. Kate gasped her hands flying to her heart “Oh my”. Both looked at each other before back at the scene in front of them. Sophie, asleep her arms around the 6 children, all soundly sleeping piled in one bed. “She’s going to be a wonderful mother…” Kate said with a whisper. Benedict didn’t trust his voice right then so nodded and gave a little clear of his throat to try and hide a sniff. Kate smiled “we should put the children in their own beds… then you can take Sophie to bed. Poor thing must be exhausted” Benedict managed to find his voice, though it was a little shaky “Yes… it has been a long day” he agreed “Sophie’s not used to such a big family…” he admitted. Kate smiled as she moved to take Miles from the bed. Benedict moved and took Caroline from the bed and placed them both in their respective beds. “No, it is a lot to take in. She was saying just yesterday she’s never really had a Christmas…” Kate said quietly. Benedict gave a small sigh and a nod “Yes, she admitted that to me when I broached the subject of coming. She was terrified” Kate paused in the motion of picking up her eldest son “Whatever for… she’s met us all before” Benedict gave a small shrug “Part of me suspects its due to her horrid childhood and that wicked woman but I think she’s frightened of disappointing the family” he said sadly. Kate scowled “I swear if I ever see that woman again…” she trailed off as Edmund shifted in his sleep. She soothed his hair. Benedict gave a quiet chuckle “I think there is a long line of Bridgerton’s who wish to do harm to Lady Penwood” he agreed. Kate took her son to bed as Benedict moved Belinda and Amelia into theirs. The pair stood looking at the children in the room and Kate smiled “I am pleased it all worked out in the end you found Sophie” Benedict gave his sister in law a lopsided smile “Yes so am I. I am sure you are more pleased than the rest, seen as it was you I complained to for the first 6 months…” he chuckled lightly “Yes I did despair for a while but I must say your presence when Edmund decided to enter the world whilst Anthony was at Parliament was most appreciated” Benedict chuckled at the memory of Kate’s waters breaking whilst he was complaining about the ball he attended the night before desperately seeking his mystery lady. “Yes, though I must admit I had never been more terrified in my life” Kate laughed “Wait until it is Sophie…” Benedict shuddered “I do not think I’ll ever forget the look of terror on Anthony’s face as he ran through the house… given Sophie’s fear… I can’t imagine I will be anything other than a mess” Kate grinned “You will be fine… You’re going to be great father as well Benedict” Benedict gave a small clear of this throat, feeling tears well in his own eyes.</p><p>Benedict looked down at his sleeping wife, she looked ethereal in sleep, he could still scarcely believe he had gotten so lucky. Kate smiled at Benedict. “Will you be okay with her?” Benedict chuckled “Despite her pregnant stomach, she still barely weighs anything. I shall manage just fine. Can you tell the others?” Kate nodded, gave his hand a squeeze “of course, take your wife to bed” he replied “thank you” Kate smiled and left the room and Benedict had scooped his wife up and took her to bed.</p><p>He’d stripped her down to just her chemise, whilst there was a fire blazing, it was a little chilly tonight and whilst he loved sleeping next to his naked wife, he needed to keep her warm. He should have gone back to join everyone, but he wanted to sketch, so he sat in the chair next to the bed and sketch the scene he had just seen. Sophie with the children around her.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie woke Christmas morning, and stretched, looking around for a moment, a little disorientated, she remembered climbing into the bed with the children and them cuddling in, but this was not that little bed, and that was definitely her husband snoring next to her. She moved carefully so not to disturb her husband, she could see some smudges of charcoal on his face which made her very happy.</p><p>She climbed out of the bed, donned her dressing gown and used her toilette, got a drink of water and moved to the window in the sitting room that was attached to their chambers, looking out the window, the grounds blanketed in a thick white coating of snow. It was the most beautiful and the most serene thing she had ever seen and could not help but think of what her home looked like blanketed in snow. Feeling a little melancholy, she sighed, she adored her new family, she was pleased Benedict had such a good support network but yesterday, Violet had asked Sophie if she had thought about where she wanted to give birth. Truth being told she hadn’t. She was trying not to think too much about it all, but she knew she would need to decide soon. Given her size she knew she would be too big to travel soon but given her almost overwhelming fear of dying in childbirth, she wasn’t sure where would be best. London where Benedict would have his entire support network, or their cottage… she gave her stomach a rub. She loved the child growing inside her, more than she ever thought was humanly possible. She did not want to leave this world without knowing her child, without raising her child and every day as it crept closer and closer, she was getting more and more scared. Giving her stomach another rub, she remembered of Simon, their talk before her marriage to Benedict, the reason he had been the one to give her away, yes it might be different in that <em>she</em> was the one who was giving birth but surely sitting there and watching 4 times… he might be able to help. She vowed at some point today to speak to Simon before this fear completely overtook her.</p><p>She gave a small squeeze of her stomach and muttered “I will overcome this” and as if in response to her comment she felt a little yet solid kick against her hand. “Oh my…” she gasped. She had been waiting, waiting to feel the moment of her baby. Kate and Daphne had described the fluttering feeling they had for a few weeks before any solid movements but this… this was definitely a solid movement. She rubbed the spot where she’d felt her baby, “are you trying to talk to me…” she asked tentatively. She held her breath and it happened again. She started to cry. Maybe her child was trying to tell her everything was going to be okay.</p><p>She got up and rushed into the bedroom “Benedict” she cried, he didn’t move. “Benedict!” she gave him a shake, he grunted “I’m sleeping…” trying not to laugh she shook him again “Benedict! The baby!” Benedict seemed to hear that and jolted up with a start and tried to untangle his long limbs from the blanket which he was tangled up in “what… what… is… is everything okay??” he panicked, his arms flailing around as he tried to untangle himself. Sophie couldn’t help a giggle at how ridiculous her husband looked. “Yes. Of course, just… the baby is moving!” Benedict’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide… “they are?” she nodded and took his hand and placed it against the swell of her stomach. “Oh… they’ve stopped” she said a little sadly. “Baby… can you kick for papa?” Benedict looked at her as she stared at her stomach and pouted and sighed as Benedict looked confused “I was muttering to myself before and they kicked. Almost like they were trying to reassure me… to talk back…” she said tears in her eyes. Benedict didn’t even need to ask what for. He just knew and he wrapped his arms around his wife tightly and kissed her head. “I am sure they will move later” Sophie smiled up at her husband, his arms comforting her.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing me to bed last night…” she said quietly as she kissed him gently Benedict smiled “you did make me and Kate worry last night, you were gone for a while and we found you asleep with all the children in the bed with you…” Benedict leaned over to the paper he had been sketching on until well after midnight. It was just a rough sketch and he planned to redo it but he had to commit it to paper so not to forget and showed her.</p><p>Sophie gasped “Oh Benedict…” he smiled. Sophie was his biggest fan. He hadn’t shown anyone else his paintings or drawings… yet. That was a surprise for everyone today as their presents, after Sophie’s encouragement and his families. “was that…” he nodded. “I couldn’t not sketch this… it was too perfect a moment. You looked so content… so happy” She gave a watery smile. Her hormones driving her to the point of blubbering “You are going to be the most wonderful mother” he gave her a little squeeze and that pretty much did it. She burst into tears and sobbed into her husband’s shoulder. He rubbed her back and just made comforting noises. When she started to settle Benedict said quietly “Why don’t you speak to Simon…. He might be able to help?” he suggested. Sophie gave a little small smile “How do you always know what I have been thinking” Benedict gave her his lopsided grin that melted her knees. “Sophie… I’ve always been able to.” She smiled and gave him a little kiss, he could taste her tears on her lips but it did not matter. “I love you” she whispered against his lips. He brushed his nose against hers “I love you too. Come on. Lets get ready. I am sure everyone will be up by now”</p><p> </p><p>Benedict left Sophie to dress, his morning ritual never took as long as his wife’s and though Sophie took less time than his sisters, he knew it was best to leave her be. He had gone to make sure all their gifts for the family were sorted, he was a bundle of nerves as he looked over the flat packages. He fiddled with each one nervously, looking over them. Would they like them? He knew Sophie did but she was his wife… she was supportive of him in everything but his family. Well they were hard to impress at times. Benedict hadn’t realised how long he had been fiddling when he sensed with that same tingle he had felt in the Lake at My Cottage all those months ago, that he was being watched but before he could turn around he heard his wife’s voice “Benedict… they are all going to love them I promise you…” he turned as he spoke “I know bu….” He trailed off, his mouth dropped in completely shock at the vision in front of him.</p><p>Sophie leaning against the door, her now, long blonde hair swept up in the same style as she had worn at the masquerade, her dress clung to every inch of the curves that 6 months of good food, and being round with child brought back to her, the ice blue and silver of her gown practically made her shimmer in the daylight. Seeing her like this, he could not believe he had not recognised the mystery lady in Sophie earlier but stood there, in a dress that shimmered and sparkled he just stood there opened mouth, like a fish completely shocked and blown away by the beauty in front of him. Sophie gave him a wide smile “I take it husband… you approve” and she gave a small twirl. “My god…” he managed, blinking rather stupidly. She giggled at how taken aback he was. He blinked again and coughed “is… is this some sort of dream?” he muttered. Sophie walked to him and reached up, caressed his cheek and gave it a hard pinch “OW!” he yelped in an unmanly tone. “What was that for…” he pouted. Sophie pulled his coat down and pressed and kissed to the spot she had just pinched “So you could tell it was not a dream”</p><p>Benedict wrapped his arms around her with a light laugh “Fair enough… but wow… Sophie you… you look” and twirled her around in his arms before pulling her closer to him again “I am so lucky” She smiled up at him “as am I” Benedict pulled away and reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a long package “I was going to wait til we were downstairs to give you this but it would be perfect with your dress…” and handed her the package and pressed a kiss to her lips “Happy Christmas my love” Sophie blinked as she opened the jewellery box and gasped. Nestled in the velvet was an exquisite row of pearls “Oh my… Benedict…” she looked up at him. She had always adored Pearls, her father had once given her a pearl bracelet as a child but Araminta had taken it for Rosamund after he had died. “Do you like it?” She nodded “I love it… Pearls… they’re my favourite… how did you know?” Benedict just grinned “Lucky guess, … I did not think you would be one for elaborate jewels and these are just beautiful, flawless and perfect and reminded me of you…” she practically melted there and then. “May I?” he gestured to the box and Sophie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He took it and placed it over her neck and fastened the clasp “Perfect…” he whispered. Sophie turned and pulled her husband into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Lost in the moment they both jumped when there was a loud knock on the door and Colin’s voice boomed “Come on you two! Everyone is waiting for you!” they parted and laughed.</p><p>The morning and luncheon passed with much frivolity, everyone has gushed over Sophie’s pearls, Kate grinned knowingly, she had helped Benedict pick them out. Now the entire family, was full of their food, well apart from Colin was sat now eating pastries as family passed their gifts around. Benedict got more art supplies, Sophie some books, some fine silk gloves and some perfumes. Kate and Anthony then handed over a parcel and said “this is for both you of, though Benedict we think you’ll probably get more use out of it” they looked at each other and the look on Anthony’s face. Sophie asked, “Is this safe to open in front of everyone…?” she blinked, Anthony laughed and nodded “yes. It was just something Kate gave to me when were expecting Edmund and I thought Benedict especially, might like one for your children” giving each other a look, as the entire family watched on Benedict opened the parcel and pulled two leather contraptions out of the box and he gasped “Anthony…” his voice filled with emotion. He lifted them and Violet recognised them immediately and gasped “Oh my…” her eyes filling with tears as she watched her two eldest share a moment. Sophie looked at them a leather sling and something she did not recognise “What…?” she asked, and Kate answered seeing both her husband and brother in law clearly lost in thoughts of their father… “Its for carrying the baby. Edmund, their father used to have one when they were younger. He would take the children on walks and it attaches the baby to their persons. The sling is for when they are still young, the other is for when they are older, and it has an option to fasten the sling on… I had Edmund’s fixed for Anthony, but we thought you would like your own” the room was silent. Everyone a little overcome in the moment and the memories. Sophie let out a sob and got up and hugged her sister in law and then her brother in law and gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek. “thank you! This is incredible” Benedict who had tears in his eyes grunted his agreement. Both men tried to wipe their eyes discreetly. It took a few moments before the noise returned to the room and it came from Edmund, who said “Papa! Its just like ours!” he grinned before returning to his own toys.</p><p>Benedict felt his nerves fraying as it was his and Sophie’s turn to hand out gifts. They started with Violet, who Sophie knew was most keen to see some of Benedict’s painting and sketches. He had three for his mother, One of all her children, one of her grandchildren to date, and one of her and Edmund. The children and grandchildren were sketches but the other was a painting. One of the first he had done…</p><p>Benedict could practically feel his heart pounding through his chest as he stared at his fingers. Sophie was radiating excitement and Benedict could practically feel her vibrating next to him. He heard his mother gasp “Oh… Benedict… did you?” her voice full of emotion. He nodded and Sophie squeezed his hand and then not two seconds later he was engulfed by his mother’s arms. “I love them… they are perfect. You are so talented” as Violet had been hugging her second eldest son, Anthony, Daphne and Colin who had been nearest Violet, leaned over and all three had gasped, the painting of Violet and Edmund sat on the top of the three. “Oh my…” Daphne called out “Benedict… this is beautiful” Now Kate and the rest had gotten up to look at the paintings as Violet broke apart from her son “Thank you… for sharing your gift with us…” Sophie felt the tears on her own face as she grinned knowingly at her husband. Benedict gave a gruff clearing of this throat “Do you really like them?” his voice so quiet. Violet beamed “Benedict I love them… I shall treasure them always… though I do believe when my next grandchild is born, I shall need it updating” she grinned. Benedict’s face broke out in a smile “I daresay I shall” he grinned happily. Relief flooding through him as he then handed out the rest. For his younger siblings he had done some miniatures as well as some toys for Hyacinth, books for Eloise and Gregory. For Francesca he had done a portrait of her and John, from memory of their wedding day. Colin, he had done a painting of Aubrey Hall and one of the Italian Islands that both had visited. Daphne and Simon, he had drawn Clyvedon house as well as their children. Daphne had broken down in tears as she hugged her older brother tightly. Everyone had at least a painting and a sketch and he passed the last ones to Anthony. Neither brother quite able to look one another in the eye, both too proud to let their emotions out in front of their family. Kate rolled her eyes at the two of them as they unwrapped their pictures. Kate let out a gasp of delight and then a laugh. Anthony grinned as he looked at the two of the top. A sketch of their sons, and Newton lying belly up in front of them as Edmund scratched his stomach, and then a drawing of the 5 of them (Newton included) and the final painting, one was a painting of a Pall Mall game at Aubrey Hall, the pink ball hovering close to falling in the water, Kate gasped loudly at it “But… how…?” Benedict grinned “Colin did such a good job of describing the scene to me… I thought” he shrugged. Anthony beamed, Colin and Daphne moved to look at it “Oh my… its like it was paused in time…” Sophie beamed with pride at her husband.</p><p>For the first time in about an hour Sophie finally opened her mouth “I guess now is a good time to give you my gift…” she carefully got from her seat and trotted out of the room for a moment. Everyone looked at each other confused for a moment before returning to gush over their drawings and paintings with Benedict, thanking him for sharing this with him. He was grinning happily to himself, pleased Sophie encouraged him to share this with his family. He felt stupid at being so nervous, but their reactions had been incredible, even better than he could ever have dreamed.</p><p>Sophie came pottering back into the room 5 minutes later with a letter and handed it to him, her green eyes sparkling with delight and excitement.</p><p>Benedict looked confused, he looked at the it and then at his wife who was practically bouncing on the spot “Open it!!” she declared and gestured to him. He flipped it open and she watched his eyes scan over the letter, his eyes bugging out in disbelief, his mouth dropped open “what… how… what…?” she grinned.</p><p>“Henry helped me!” She beamed happily. Colin completely impatient wanting to know cried “what is it?” Hyacinth snatched the letter from him and began to read”</p><p>
  <em>Somerset House<br/>15 November 1818</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Bridgerton,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Following a recommendation and viewing a sample of art work provided by your Wife Mrs Sophie Bridgerton and fellow Mr Artist Henry Granville, Somerset House would like to hold an exhibition of your work in one years’ time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The exhibition will be held in our North Wing and will be sponsored by the National Arts Gallery and myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We very much look forward to your future paintings and sketches being part of the history of Somerset House.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our coordinators will be in touch closer to the time to make the arrangements for your paintings and works to be on display.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Respectfully</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John Constable</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Associate of the Royal Academy<br/>Somerset House</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hyacinth finished reading the letter as the entire family just stared, Sophie shifted a little nervously “I thought… you might like to show your work… if you do not want to… I can write to cancel…” her voice starting to go very small, starting to wonder if maybe she had over stepped. But there was a very loud cry of “No!” from pretty much the entire family that cause her to jump, and David to start crying. Benedict blinked “No… I mean… my paintings… they’re not…” Sophie sat down and took her hand “Benedict, they’re incredible. Henry and Mr Constable both wrote to me, I have the letters upstairs… I sent your old sketch book… they were blown away… the details…” Anthony cleared his throat “Benedict… this is an incredible opportunity…” Violet nodded “these are incredible drawings and paintings… it’s too good a gift not to share with the world”</p><p>Benedict shook his head to clear his mind and Sophie brought his hands to her lips and kissed them “Benedict… you have time to change your mind but just… think about it please…. Me for?” she gave him a wide smile, that he could never refuse and whilst he still couldn’t believe that she had done this, he found himself thinking of paintings he could show, what else he could paint and draw and just nodded “Okay…” and forgetting for a moment his entire family was watching pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her for the incredible gift and her unwavering devotion and support.</p><p>Edmund ewwed loudly and Colin and Anthony cleared their throats. Loudly. Causing Benedict and Sophie to break apart. Sophie flushed bright red. Anthony, who found the room to be a bit too thick with the emotion of the last hour or with the painting and gifts cleared his throat again and said “Might I suggest we go outside and enjoy the snow. We did promise the children they could build a snowman…” the three girls immediately pipped up and squealed, very loudly and excitedly as people started to move to go change to go out into the snow.</p><p>Benedict followed Sophie to their room so he could help Sophie change into something more suitable for the snow. Once in the room he engulfed her in an almost bone crushing hug “You are incredible do you know that…?” he grinned against her neck. “Oh... how so?” she asked. “I am so lucky to have you, and your support… my art… I’d never have done any of this… your gift… encouraging me to share with my family… I am truly blessed to have you as my wife” Sophie beamed a watery smile “Oh Benedict… I just want you follow your dreams. Your art is far too incredible not to share with your family and the world… and I want the world to see how incredible you are… to see you as I see you” Benedict pressed a heavy kiss to his wife’s lips “I have all my dreams right here. You, and our child is all I need” Sophie wrapped her arms tightly around her husband and they dissolved into one another’s embrace… and were about an hour behind everyone else when they finally made it down where the family were messing around in the snow. Anthony and Kate sharing a knowing grin which caused Sophie to blush furiously as she watched the carnage around her as Benedict was dragged off by Amelia to help with the snowman leaving Sophie with Simon and Violet who was holding David and not joining in the chaos.</p><p>Sophie figuring this was actually a good time to talk to Simon turned to him and said “Simon… I was wondering… if I could have a word?” Simon turned his head to look at his sister in law, noting the nervous tension in her voice and offered his arm to take a turn around the field and the wooded area “Of course…” and the pair started to stroll as Sophie steeled her nerves to ask and share her fears with the one person she was sure would be able to help her…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well done for getting to the end of this part...</p><p>I was going to split it into three but this entire fluffy part seemed to fit really nicely together,</p><p>Part 2 - Sophie's chat with Simon, Benedict finally managing to feel their baby kick... and maybe some night time fun in Aubrey Hall ;) </p><p>John Constable was actually an artist at Somerset house and an Associate of the Royal Academy in 1817 (thank you google...) so I decided he was the one sign the letter and I wanted Sophie to be the one to arrange it all as that lovely shove for her husband, I had it in my head she was the one to organise it all cause she's her husband's biggest fan!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of fears and feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation from the last chapter.</p><p>Sophie talks to Simon. Can he help her overcome her fears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>When Sophie took Simon’s arm and began to walk a little distance away from the group, she felt that prickle on her neck that told her Benedict had noticed and watching her as she walked with the Duke.</p>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon stayed quiet, he knew Sophie well enough by now that she would talk in her own time and given that she sought his confidence when the rest of the family were distracted it would be important. Over the last few months Simon had really helped settle Sophie into the family, she was so unused to the love and affection been shown it had often been a little overwhelming. Whenever they had attended the same ball Simon always made a point of dancing with his sister in law. Not that he was one for dancing but it was a good place to speak in some sort of private and it helped with her image with the rest of ton. If there was something on her mind, Sophie would eventually bring it up and he was sure of it. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Once sufficient enough a distance away from the group, so still in eye-line but not close enough to be overheard Sophie took a deep breath, trying to quell her nerves, trying to quell the fears and try and keep a rational frame of mind. She’d practised it enough to be able to plaster on the mask and hide her emotions and feelings but being pregnant had put paid to that. The deep breath she took was so wobbly and quavering that Simon couldn’t help but speak “Sophie... is everything alright?” She swallowed.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Yes... I just... I guess I am just frightened” Sophie started. Yes this was a good place to start. Simon cocked his head to the side “frightened? Of what?” He asked confused. With her free hand, she gestured to her stomach “I grow bigger every day. Closer to...” she swallowed unable to actually bring herself to say the word “childbirth”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon blinked a little comprehension dawning on his face “Sophie, I have seen you with my girls and the boys. You are going to be an extraordinary mother” Sophie blushed at the compliment “thank you” she said honestly “though that is not what is frightening me...” </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon looked at her, guiding her towards some wooded area just off to the rest of the group “oh?” Sophie took another deep breath “I’m frightened I... I won’t be around to <em>be</em> a mother “</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon blinked, fully comprehending Sophie’s meaning, the stress on the word “ah...” he said and coughed. Of course. How stupid of him not to realise. He knew, of course he knew that Sophie’s mother, like his died in childbirth. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Of course she would be fearful, most women would have some fear of childbirth but being the product of such a loss is difficult.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon remained silent for a few moments thinking of the right words, he did not want to stammer, he wanted to say the right thing but before Simon could speak Sophie asked “how... how did you...” she trailed off, her voice going quiet. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon looked at her, he could see the fear deep in her green eyes and he gave her hand a squeeze “I will be honest Sophie... it’s hard and I am not sure I ever have. Each time... I prayed, pleaded as Daphne pushed our child into live and I waited with baited breath for the Doctors and Nurse to tell me she was going to be okay...”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie felt herself slump, Simon stopped walking and moved to face Sophie “but listen to me Sophie, if I’ve ever met a woman strong enough to overcome the trials and tribulations that is childbirth it is you”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie looked up and him and blinked confused giving her head a little shake “Sophie, after <em>everything</em> you have been through, after <em>everything</em> life has thrown at you, you have overcome it. You stand here today, with an incredibly chaotic and large family, which is only going to get bigger. A family who loves you and will be there to support you every single step of the way and a husband who worships the ground you walk on”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie swallowed, hot tears forming in her eyes at Simon’s words. Simon could barely believe he was saying this, he was usually so quiet and astute. It was only recently he was becoming better at talking about feelings... but he knew Sophie needed to hear this so it didn’t matter if it made him uncomfortable, Sophie didn’t have anyone else who understood this fear, the turmoil of not being loved a child, of disappointing parents so comfort be damned and he plowed on.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Sophie, I never believed in fate or destiny, I’m a man of facts and numbers... it has to even out in the end. I won’t lie, childbirth will be hard. Hell I didn’t have to do the work, I stood there and held Daphne’s hand as she nearly broke it pushing each of our children into this world. But I truly believe that with Benedict by your side, you will get through this and have your happy ever after.”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie burst into tears, flung her arms around a bewildered Simon as he patted her back as she sobbed into him “do you really think so” she managed to sob into the thick fur of his coat.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Simon gave a small chuckle “Sophie if anyone deserves happiness, peace and love it is you” </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Benedict had been watching the scene from a far as he helped his nieces with their snowman, Colin was chasing Gregory and Hyacinth whilst Anthony and Kate helped their boys with their snowman. He watched as Simon and Sophie talked, he watched Simon stop and face Sophie, her shoulders slumped forward in dejection, he could feel her sadness and wanted to just go over hug his wife and reassure her. He knew she needed to speak to Simon he’d suggested it but it was difficult to stand and watch.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He felt his heart breaking as he saw Sophie’s face crumble from a distance as she flung herself at Simon and clearly was racked in sobs.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Standing from helping Amelia he said “Amelia, why don’t you go see if you and the girls can help Edmund for a bit, I just want to go see Aunt Sophie and I’ll send your papa over is that okay?” Amelia followed his gaze and saw her Aunt hugging her papa and just nodded and skipped off dragging her sisters with her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Benedict strode over to Simon and Sophie as Simon continued to run Sophie’s back. Pregnant emotional women are enough to make any man uncomfortable. He missed the last words Simon said to Sophie but she looked up and whispered “thank you” her eyes still full of tears and she saw Benedict approaching and pulled away from Simon wiping her eyes.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Sophie... are you okay?” Benedict asked tentatively she gave a small nod as Simon cleared his throat. He gave Sophie a smile “you’re welcome and you’re always welcome to come talk to me if you need it” he gave Benedict a smile and a nod and went to leave. Benedict leaned over as he walked past ans said “thank you” Simon gave a nod and a smile “my pleasure” he leaned in and said “she’ll be fine. I am sure of it” Benedict gave a grateful smile and nod of the head and kneeled down taking no heed of the snow and scooped his wife into a careful but tight hug. Sophie wrapped her arms tightly around him and held onto him for a few moments. “Do you feel any better?” He asked as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Sophie liked back and gave a watery smile “a little” </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Benedict took off his wet gloves from the snow and wiped his wife’s face and leaned in to kiss her nose “has your talk helped?” Sophie gave a small nod “a little... he...” she took a deep breath to continue but was interrupted by a shout of </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Oi lovebirds!! We are heading back in to get warm before Supper! You coming back?” Colin hollered across the field. Benedict gave a nod and a shooing motion with his Hand before turning to Sophie “tell me as we walk to the house. I want to get you back in and warm. It’s far too cold and we’ve been out far too long”</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie rolled her eyes at her husband but nodded. They strode behind the family Benedict holding Sophie’s arm tightly in reassurance. After a few moments Sophie picked back up “Simon... he said he never really got... that he struggled each time but believed... after everything. Something good had to come. He thinks that after everything I went through... that it might be hard, or will be hard... but I’m...” she swallowed. She was still trying to make sense of it all, she was still terrified but... Simon was right... after everything she went through. She was stronger than this. After her father, after Araminta, he’ll after everything... that should have broken her spirit, her soul, her very being, here she was. With her soulmate, her reason for living and she sure as hell wasn’t going to go without a fight.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Sophie...?” Benedict interrupted her with a little shake and squeeze of her arm to bring her back. Benedict had watched her intently, her green eyes growing bright, her figure a little more straight and resolute as she worked through her thoughts and he could have sworn her entire being inflated slightly as she gave her head a little shake.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They’d made it to the entrance hall and it was full of people so she didn’t want to continue she gave Benedict a smile as they divested themselves of their coats and snow covered garments. Tea was ordered to rooms as Benedict lead Sophie off to theirs. She didn’t speak again until they reached their room and as she sat, Benedict knelt to take her boots off. Sophie was only just able to reach but she knew her husband wanted to help so she just let him.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“You never did finish telling me about your talk with Simon” Benedict said. Sophie smiled down at her husband “no I guess i didn’t” she said smoothing her hands over her stomach resting then gently atop the swell.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“He told me he never really got over his fear... just that he knew, Daphne was strong and after everything he’d gone through... after all his trials and tribulations that everything has to balance off eventually... so he believes that after everything I went through... that I... I should be okay...” she explained as Benedict rose and sat next to her and took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. “And what do you think my love” he asked tentatively.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie swallowed and looked up, Her green eyes meeting his chocolate and with a small smile said “I think... I think he might be right.” She gave a slightly wider smile “i am still terrified but when I think of everything I had to go through and where I am now... if it meant I got to do this with you, have you by my side and bear your child, our child and to be able to love you... and have your love in return... then it was all worth it. And I would go through it all again... for you. So I know... as long as I have you by my side... I think I will be okay” her voice full of emotion, her eyes reflecting the tears in Benedict’s eyes. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He leaned forward and kissed her gently “you never cease to amaze me...” he rubbed his nose against hers “you are the most incredible woman I’ve ever had the pleasure to know and I love you. I love you both with every inch of my soul” he said, Sophie raised a hand to his cheek and wiped the stray tear. Benedict pulled her onto his lap and hugged her closely. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie smiled up at him as she nestled closer to him “I... I know it’s not normally the proper thing to do... but you will be there... in the room with me won’t you?” She asked, her voice hesitant. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Benedict smiled. Ever since Anthony and Simon had said they had both been in the room for each of their children’s birth. Benedict had been at Bridgerton House when Edmund was born and had to summon Anthony who got there with maybe an hour to spare. He had hoped Sophie would let him be there when his child was born.  “Of course I will be. Every step of the way” he said with a smile and a kiss.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie grinned at him and her stomach lurched hungrily. “Was that your stomach?” Benedict asked bemused Sophie blushed “yes... I do believe our child is hungry...” Benedict grinned and moved Sophie off his lap and onto the bed.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Any preferences my love?” He asked, Sophie’s cravings had only just started and thankfully hadn’t been too weird just yet Sophie’s lips pursed as she thought. “If cook has some of them Eclairs... oh and marmalade!” Benedict looked bemused “marmalade?” Sophie shrugged “yes the lemon marmalade...” she paused “no toast...” Benedict laughed and leaned down to kiss her “as you wish dear wife. I shall go fetch. It will be quicker than calling down for it with the reduced staff” Sophie beamed at him.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>He left the room and Sophie moved to a chair and looked down at her bump. She stroked her stomach in an affectionate manner “oh my baby... your papa is such a kind man. Indulging our strange cravings...” she rubbed and chatted on for 5 minutes about Benedict to her stomach then felt the moment she felt this morning. A little kick. </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Oh...” she grinned “you’re moving for me... and papa is missing it! He is going to be very upset...” she said in a teasing tone “you are surely going to have to move for him soon... he is going to be most put out “</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>“Who is going to be most put out” Benedict asked coming in with their tea tray, four eclairs and the jar of lemon marmalade. “Though Anthony may be tomorrow... this is the last jar” he grinned </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie grinned happily “you my love... the baby gave another little kick when I was talking to them about their papa indulging my cravings” </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Benedict put the tray down and moved quickly to press his hands on her stomach. They waited for a few moments but nothing...</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie tried talking to it again.... nothing. Benedict tried... he pouted “ I keep missing it!” He said a little sullen.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sophie leaned down and kissed his head “oh my love I am sure you will feel it soon” Benedict stood and went to pour their tea, handing Sophie an Eclair. “I am not letting you out of my sight in case I miss it again” Sophie laughed at the petulant pout on his face. “As you wish my love” she would have argued but she knew how much it would mean to Benedict to feel their child moving.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She leaned back in her chair and smiled at her éclair feeling better than she had in a few days. She was still very fearful but as long as she has Benedict she’d get through anything. </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Simon is such a sweetie in my head and wants to help Sophie. She’s never going to NOT be frightened but maybe just realising she is stronger than she thinks. </p><p>Next up.... if anyone has read my Drunken Wives fic... well... there is a little spolier in there for you 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kicking and Screaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Benedict finally feel his child move?</p><p>Family time, some fluff and some alone time... that gets interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benedict had not been joking about not leaving Sophie’s side until he felt their child move. After tea in their room, they had a nap, Benedict dozed with his hands-on Sophie’s stomach, just in case… as they went down for Supper he had remained resolutely by her side and even when she tried to excuse herself to relieve herself… he had escorted her down the hall and waited for her. Sophie rolled her eyes and Benedict just scowled at his brothers teasing at this. He was scowling bloody murder at them all when Violet had piped up and told them to stop, and Benedict had kissed his mother’s cheek with a “thank you” as he had followed her out of the room.</p><p>Sophie came out of the room and shook her head at her husband “You know you do not need to follow me around…” she said in a teasing tone. Benedict just crossed his arms and pouted “I know but I do not want to miss it again. I’ve missed it twice already” Sophie walked to her husband raised herself on her tip toes and kissed his cheek as he leaned down “I know my love but following me here… is a little much” she teased. Benedict seeing the mirth in her eyes knew she wasn’t upset, rather amused “Maybe…” he admitted “But none the less…” she sighed as he went to move on “Yes I know. Now come on. I am sure you want to witness Anthony being thrashed by Kate at Marbles again” she grinned, and they made their way back to the parlour.</p><p>Marbles turned out to be absolute carnage. Sophie hadn’t seen the competitiveness between Kate and Anthony in full flow and was a little unnerved by the maniacal glints in their eyes and had decided to make a hasty retreat to the other side of the room to sit by Violet and watched with a amusement. Benedict had rather stupidly let himself be drawn into the game and didn’t manage to move out of the way as Anthony completely lost it, forgetting the years of experience Kate had from playing this with her family growing up and made a bad move only for Kate to pounce and win by a clear margin, and he went to flip the table only for Benedict’s knee’s to take the brunt of the table move, the heavy wood clattering him in the knees so hard he blasphemed and swore… causing Edmund and Belinda, both to repeat the word asking what it meant. Benedict’s ears were too busy throbbing to hear the spluttering from their respective parents and Anthony’s apologises. Sophie had tried not to burst into a fit of giggles as her husband howled in pain and toppled onto the chaise behind him. Violet then announced that a) Marbles would be banned from being played in front of the children… and b) it was time they all headed up to bed and retired for the evening. Anthony apologised to Benedict as he scooped us his Son trying to get him to stop repeating the words Benedict had yelled. Everyone else left the room as Benedict just sat there the pain now receding in his knee as he held his face in hands, unable to believe that he had uttered such words in front of his nieces and nephews.</p><p>The room went silent as the last of the family left and he felt the chaise dip a little next to him and then the scent of his wife filled his senses, calming him instantly and he felt her hands on his, as they continued to hide his face “Benedict… you cannot beat yourself up over that… it was not your fault. Anyone would have had the same reaction being hit like that with a table…” Sophie said quietly, Benedict couldn’t help but the feeling of contentment that filled his bones at how well his wife knew him, how attune she was to him emotions and clearly able to read his mind like he can hers. He sighed. “Benedict… look at me” her voice was soft but with authority that he dropped his hands and tilted his head to the side and glanced at his wife “You cannot blame yourself…” Benedict started to shake his head “Benedict… it is a natural reaction, Anthony should not have gone to flip that table. If he had not you would not have… if anything it is his fault. I have a feeling his ears will be ringing for a week from the force your mother clouted his ears as he left the room” Sophie said with a little smirk on her face, which made Benedict smile. “Really…?” he asked. Sophie nodded. He sighed again “I am never getting involved when them two play again…” Sophie chuckled “To be honest, it was why I moved out of the way, I know you said they were competitive but this… it was borderline insanity” Benedict laughed. “Yes it is worse at Pall Mall… I suppose they just rile each other up and they seem to <em>like</em> it…” Sophie laughed and blushed at the emphasis on like, clearly knowing what it meant and just shrugged “Whatever floats their boat I guess” she grinned and Benedict laughed “Now, come on, I want to get a new book from the library before we retire and you can finish your drawing” and she stood holding her hand out waiting for Benedict to get up. “You head up… I’ll meet you up there.” He said, his eye moving past Sophie to the decanter of Brandy just behind her, Sophie sighed, clearly he wasn’t over the moment so with a nod she headed to the door and then paused “if the baby decides to move mind… I am not rushing around this house to find you…” and she trotted out of the room and headed to the library.</p><p>Benedict blinked as she left. Damn it. His was furious with himself for his behaviour and reaction, in front of the children none the less! But now Sophie had played him like that. He wanted, hell he needed a drink to ease the pain in his knee which he was sure would be bruised tomorrow but… it would be his luck today that he would leave her and the baby would start kicking and he would miss it again.</p><p>With a growl he got up, poured a quick drink and drunk it down in one and strode off, 5 minutes behind his wife, to the library.</p><p>Sophie was grateful the library wasn’t too far away from the private parlour at Aubrey Hall, she figured she would have about 5 minutes whilst Benedict finished berating himself, and inevitably had a drink before stalking after her like a mother hen. She grabbed a candle and moved around the room looking around at the books, when she was given a tour of the house before her wedding here she had been amazed by the size of the library, only to be then blown away by the Bridgerton House library, she adored reading and Kate and Anthony had told her to take what she wanted to read, it was the <em>family</em> library for everyone to use.</p><p>Putting the candle down on the table she looked around and then down at her stomach “What type of book should we go for this evening” she asked her bump. Over the last few weeks she had taken to reading out loud on an evening whilst Benedict sketched for a bit before they retired to bed. Kate and Daphne had said they had done the same, and talked to their baby as they grew as by now they would be able to hear, and after the reactions she had today, she figured her baby could hear her and was reacting. She paused waiting to see if any movements would happen but the stayed stubbornly still. “Very well… I shall choose” she chuckled to herself as she moved and looked around the books “Manfred?” she asked her stomach… nothing and she moved onto the next “Conversations on Botany?” she gave a shudder at that “Absolutely not”</p><p>She pursed her lips before asking “Austen?” and she felt the little kick against her stomach and another as she grinned just as the door to the library opened and in strolled Benedict “Sorry my love…” Sophie shushed him and gestured for him to come over, the kicking was still happening. Benedict ran over to his wife, forgetting to shut the door completely, and she took his hands and placed them on the spots where their baby was kicking just moments before. He held his breath and then KICK.</p><p>“Oh” he gasped and dropped to his knees. “Oh my…” Sophie felt her eyes fill with tears as she took in her husband on his knees his hands on her stomach feeling the light kick of their child against their hands “Sophie….” He sighed happily and looked up at her, tears in his own eyes, she gave a watery smile “that… that’s our baby” both gave out watery, wobbly laughs “it is… finally they’re moving for their papa” Benedict gave a shuddery gasp “Papa…” he shook his head. They stood like that for 5 minutes whilst the kicking came and went… the kicking slowly stopping, “I still can’t believe it…” Sophie put a hand on his face. “I can’t either” Sophie said quietly “I am not sure how I got so lucky” Benedict stood “I’m the lucky one… I love you so much” and before Sophie could respond he had claimed her lips in a passionate and sensual kiss. Sophie gasped and then moaned against his lips. Heat pooling immediately between her legs. This man could never fail to reduce her to a quivering mess just from his lips alone. She grabbed the front of his waistcoat and pulled him closer. Her tongue pushing for entry to his mouth as she deepened the kiss, Benedict felt his blood rush and his cock twitch and a groan pass his own mouth at Sophie’s tongue probing his mouth for entry.</p><p>He moved his hands from her stomach to her derriere and squeezed, causing Sophie to gasp and moan. God he loved the feel of his wife in his hands. The feel of his wife would be his undoing, knowing how perfectly she fit for him, how he was made for her and she was made for him. “Sophie…” he groaned as he squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh through her dress. He needed to be closer, he needed to be under her skirts. “Benedict” she gasped “I need you” her tone breathy and in quick pants. He moved to take her hand to take them to their chambers, but she shook her head and moved to the table where she had placed her candle and hopped up, sitting atop, Benedict tilted his head in confusion “here?” he asked Sophie grinned at him. “Why not…” she was feeling bold and a little reckless. Kate had mentioned that whilst she was pregnant a time where she’d been bent over a desk… and Sophie really wanted to try it… so why not here… everyone was away to bed. No one would walk in on them…</p><p>Benedict grinned at her response and took two strides to his wife and recaptured her lips with his. Placing himself between her legs she was the prefect height like this, he had always wanted to take Sophie on a desk but he never dreamed she would be the one to suggest it. They both groaned and Sophie moved her hands to Benedict’s waistcoat and jacket, managing to get them both off as he made quick work of her buttons on her dress and moved his lips from her lips, down her collarbone, sucking and nipping lightly as he moved to her collarbone with each movement, moving her dress lower and lower as Sophie moved and unfastened his shirt not bothering to shuck it off him, she groaned as she felt the air hit her breasts, and then gasped and arched into her husband as his lips attached themselves to her breast, his tongue swirling and lapping happily at her nipples.</p><p>Sophie managed to unfasten his breeches and push them down releasing Benedict’s throbbing cock and taking it in her hand and pumping causing him to groan and buck against her “Sophie…oh Sophie” she grinned. She loved being able to reduce her husband to a quivering mess with her hand.</p><p>Sophie felt Benedict’s hands move up her dress to her womanhood and finding that little nub with a practised ease he pressed down and rubbed with his thumb as he lips and tongue continued their onslaught on her nipples. Sophie continued to move her hand up and down his cock, Benedict could feel himself getting closer and moved her hands “Wait…” he managed to gasp, or grunt. “I want to be inside you” Sophie groaned “Then… please… I need you… I can’t wait” Benedict grinned and went to move between her legs but Sophie shook her head Benedict looked confused “But… how then?” Sophie then surprised him even further and from her sitting position on the table, turned and got on her hands and knees as Benedict groaned “God Sophie…” how he did not come there in then at Sophie on her hands and knees, her dress pooled at her waist, her blonde hair wild, presenting herself for him. “You sure…?” he asked. Sophie nodded her head “Please… I need you… I need you now!” she groaned. Benedict did not need telling twice. He moved and positioned himself behind his wife and rubbed his cock over her folds “God I love you so much” he grunted as he pushed himself in burying himself even deeper into his wife than he thought was possible. Sophie felt her eyes roll in her head “God!” she moaned pressing her face down into the wood of the table. The feeling of being beneath her husband like that, him filling her like this was incredible, she could feel so much more of him and it sapped her of the strength in her arms and she cursed. Benedict started to move. Sweet jesus… why had he never suggested this… the vision in front of him was enough to send him over the edge, Sophie’s breasts jiggling as he thrust in and out of her, her pregnant belly moving with each thrust. Sophie gasping and moaning “Ben” as he pushed himself right into the hilt. She felt so perfect, so tight and so his… “Sophie…Sophie” he groaned. The only noise was the gasps of their names from each other and their groans. Both completely lost in the moment, both so close and then….</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE… BENEDICT… SOPHIE!?” Colin gasped. He had walked into the library, he hadn’t heard the grunts and groans as he walked up the corridor, he saw the flickering light of the candle having come for a book to read only to be greeted by… good god…</p><p>Sophie screamed. Benedict swore. “COLIN?!” Colin turned around his mouth open, he did not need to see that. He never needed to see that. And now the image of his older brother, shirt open, face lost in the pleasure of his wife, who was bent over the table face down so thankfully Colin hadn’t seen any of his sister in law…</p><p>“DO NOT MOVE” Colin had shouted as he turned. He did not need to see his brother’s roger. Absolutely not… “I am leaving… I am… sorry! Sorry! God I need a drink…” and he ran from the room and straight to Anthony’s study for a bottle of Brandy to drink himself into oblivion and forget the image that he was sure was now burned onto his retinols for all eternity.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Sophie cried her face buried in shame on the table. Benedict was laughing… “Oh god…” He was still in his wife. His brother had just walked in on them. “Now that was embarrassing…” “Benedict!” Sophie chastised and tried to move. Benedict moved and let her flip so she was sat up, her face clearly bright red despite the darkness in the room and she covered her face “I can’t believe that just happened…” Benedict, though still hard, wrapped his arms around his wife “Colin won’t say anything my love… I think he was more mortified…” Sophie shook her head “Not possible” Benedict put a finger beneath his wife’s chin and lifted it “it is okay” and he kissed her sweetly. “Should we go back to our room?” Sophie blushed and nodded “yes… I think that is probably safer”</p><p>She pulled her dress back up and Benedict fastened enough buttons so to keep her dress up, he pulled his breeches up and fastened them, not bothering to put the rest of his attire on, he scooped his wife into his arms and kissed her “it’ll be quicker if I carry you… I am rather eager to finish that… though maybe atop abed this time…?” he grinned at her and Sophie though blushing at being caught, knowing fine well she won’t be able to look Colin in the eyes for at least a month… nodded and grinned “Yes please husband… I am not done with you yet…”</p><p>Benedict raised his eyebrows wickedly in a smirk that would melt the snow and he ran from the library to their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Colin.... hahaha</p><p>I really wanted to write something where they get interrupted. I have a feeling the Bridgerton's have walked in on one of their family members at it when they shouldn't have at some point or other...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this :) and thank you for indulging my Benophie love and reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Two Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sophie and Benedict have their own requests to make.</p><p>Sophie to Kate...<br/>Benedict to Posy...</p><p>How do they get on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say the next morning was one of the most embarrassing of Sophie’s three and twenty years, was saying the very least. By the time She and Benedict had made it down the stairs to breakfast, there was only Colin sat at the table, clearly having remained behind to eat. Benedict shot his brother a “don’t even think about it” look as they walked in as Colin went to open his mouth, Sophie felt the colour simultaneously drain from her face and heat rush through her cheeks. This was beyond mortifying. Colin raised his hands as though to offer peace and Sophie and Benedict sat down.</p><p>Sophie whilst ravishingly hungry just stared at her food whilst the two Bridgerton’s ate around her, she felt sick, she felt nerves in her stomach until it was all she could do but blurt out “I’m sorry!” Colin and Benedict dropped their forks in surprise. Benedict laughed the bastard. Colin flushed “Seriously Sophie… we do not ever… and I mean we are never! Going to discuss that…” Sophie nodded “Okay but still…” Colin stood “No. Sophie. Just…don’t” and he left at breakneck speed, leaving his fourth serving of breakfast alone. Benedict leaned over and patted Sophie’s hand “Soph… it’s okay. Seriously it’s the joys of a large family and forgetting to lock doors. Anthony walked in on Daph and Simon just last Christmas. I swear the entire house knew about that one…” Sophie blanched. “I am not sure who I feel for more there…” Sophie admitted. Benedict shoved her plate towards her “Eat Sophie…” She sighed fervently praying she would never ever walk in on her family and that she would take this incident to her grave.</p><p>The Yuletide period came to an end without further incident, the entire family was relaxed and reasonably calm given the large group and talk had turned to the start of the next season, what balls they would host as a family. Sophie had spoken to Kate three days after the incident about her birthing plans.</p><p>Kate had been sat in small parlour to the back of the house, watching Edmund play as Miles napped in her arms when Sophie had come in. “Sophie, I thought you had gone to take a nap?” she said smilingly as her sister in law came in. Sophie smiled “I just said that to Benedict so he would leave me alone for a little while and go off and paint. He’s been saying how Beautiful Aubrey Hall is in the snow and maybe, a snow covered landscape for the playing field would look nice in the exhibition… that he is still not sure about doing” she rolled her eyes with a smile “and I was hoping to talk to you as I knew Anthony was attending some business and the rest of the family had headed into the village” Kate chuckled “Ever the perceptive” Kate gestured to the seat next to her “Call for some tea?” Sophie pulled the bell pull as she moved to take a seat “Something things I guess will never change…” Sophie admitted, the Maid appeared, and Kate ordered tea for two and some lemonade for Edmund and Milk for Miles.</p><p>Edmund spotted his Aunt Sophie, jumped up and gave her a hug “Look Aunti Soph! I have the toys you and uncci ben got me!” Sophie grinned at her nephew, a miniature version of Anthony if she had ever seen “I can see. I am so pleased you like them” he gave a tooth grin before dropping back to the floor and playing “Gosh he is so like Anthony…” Kate smiled “He is. Though the Bridgerton Genes are rather strong. I would not be surprised if your child looks more like Benedict that it does you…” Sophie laughed and placed a hand over her stomach “given the size of me… I am sure you are right” Kate grinned.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and the maid brought the tea in and put it down, Kate who was still holding a sleeping Miles “Would you mind?” Sophie smiled, “of course not” and poured the two ladies their tea. After taking a sip, Sophie steeled her nerves to talk to Kate about why she’d come. ”Kate…” Sophie started, her voice hesitant and full of nervous energy Kate looked at Sophie, and waited “I was wondering if maybe… you… “ she swallowed “If you would be there when I give birth…?” Kate blinked in surprise “you… you want me?” Sophie nodded “yes, I’d thought about asking Violet but I think the baby is due sometime in April so it’ll be peak season and well… I know how close you and Benedict are and it would give him…” she swallowed again “give him more comfort I think… if anything happened to have you… and Anthony if he would come to Wiltshire… there if…” she shuddered. Kate blinked again “Oh Sophie… of course I’ll come. It would be an honour, truly. Though I am sure, everything will be fine. That you will be fine.” Kate moved Miles in her arms and leaned over the table to grasp Sophie’s hand in hers “Sophie, I’ve never met a woman as strong as you. Trust me, I have every faith that you and Benedict will grow old together, that you will make it through this one… and any more children that you may have.” Sophie gave her sister in law a watery smile “Thank you” Kate grinned “Besides, I did not sit and listen to your husband moping for months after ever damned ball about not finding you, for you to die giving birth do you understand me Mrs Bridgerton” Sophie laughed weakly “I hear you… Lady Bridgerton” the two women gave a laugh “it sounds so bizarre still” Kate said honestly “to be referred to as Lady Bridgerton. I always expect to see Violet appear” Sophie smiled “I know. Even after 6 months being Mrs Bridgerton is still very strange… do you think we will ever get used to it?” Kate chuckled “I doubt it… neither of us particular expected to be in our positions did we?” Sophie nodded, then Kate added thoughtfully “I know you mentioned giving birth at My Cottage…but what about… if you come back here?” Kate asked, Sophie shrugged her shoulders “We mentioned London, I’d rather not be in Wiltshire if anything should… but Benedict seemed determined. But Aubrey Hall never really came up… I shall mention it to him…” Sophie said. She hadn’t thought about that. Maybe here, would not be too bad, if anything should happen at least Benedict would still have London and My Cottage. He had painful memories of Aubrey Hall already, though Sophie was loathed to add one more… the good memories surely would out way the bad.</p><p>Sophie then realised the dates and cocked an eyebrow at Kate “Mentioning Aubrey Hall would not have anything to do with your infamous annual rematch would it….?” she teased her sister in law, Kate shrugged “maybe… but seriously, being here, we normally have the entire family for a week or two anyway, then we have more people here to help out and Violet can take the boys out” Sophie smiled “Yes, I guess that would be wise, and Benedict was talking about coming back to London in March so I guess travelling here is less wearisome than travelling back to My Cottage” Kate nodded “And you both can stay here for a few weeks after to recover, it’s the family home and you are welcome to it whenever you want for however long you want” she smiled. Sophie grinned “thank you Kate. Really” Kate smiled “You’re welcome. You’re a Bridgerton now and we Bridgerton ladies need to stick together” Sophie laughed and their attention turned to the cakes and biscuits in front of them as chat turned away from Childbirth to other aspects of their ridiculous family.</p><p> </p><p>Benedict had made his way down to the clearing, which he did think the snow-covered clearing would be a fantastic landscape, he had the field sketched out from memory but really he needed to find some time to speak to Posy. Benedict knew she hadn’t gone into town like the rest of the family, she had opted to stay behind and read, her mother had never allowed her to indulge too much in books and reading, saying it would not do for her to have confused thoughts. Men did not want intelligent wives, they wanted beautiful wives who were accomplished in music and the modern languages. All three of the elder Bridgerton men had shuddered at that thought, Benedict could not imagine having a stupid wife. The fact Sophie was intelligent and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was a blessing he thanked god for every day and he worshipped his wife whenever he got the opportunity and this was why he needed to speak to Posy.</p><p>Leaving the clearing with his new sketches with the snow and the respective parts of the painting he wanted to include he made his way back to the house and headed to the library. The door was not fully closed but he still knocked, not wanting to disturb Posy too much, he heard her voice call “Come in” and he strode in, “Posy… I hope I am not disturbing you”. Posy closed her book and smiled up at Benedict. Since Sophie had married Benedict, Posy’s entire life had changed and for the better, she had gained a family that liked her for who she was, who encouraged her to partake in the things she wanted and made her feel welcome and part of the family, even though at times she had felt like she was invading. Posy could see, as could anyone with half a brain cell, that Benedict adored his wife, and his wife adored him. Posy had watched the stupid boyish grin on his face every time Sophie had entered a room he was already in and that grin only got wider as Sophie got bigger with their child. Posy was so pleased she had been able to help Sophie, to gain a sister, to gain a family. “Not at all. I shall always have time for you Benedict” she smiled. “what can I do you for? I believe Sophie went to take tea with Kate after she woke from her nap earlier” Posy explained in case that was what Benedict was looking for. He usually was looking for his wife if they weren’t already together. Benedict moved over to where she was sat on the chaise in the library and said, as he took a seat “I was actually looking for you, I wished to talk to you” Posy blinked “about what?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound as stupid as she felt. It was rare that Benedict actually sought her out for individual conversation, sure they would chat and talk when in the room together but he’d never sought her, other than the morning after his engagement to Sophie to profess his deepest thanks for helping him rescue Sophie and to press upon her, as Sophie’s only family, how much he loved Sophie, how he would make her happy, and asked for <em>her blessing</em>. Posy had been rather shocked at all of this but had given it. She could tell, even from the scant amount of time she had seen them together, just how right they were for one another.</p><p>“It is about Sophie” Benedict said, his tone becoming serious “Is everything okay…?” Posy asked curiously. Benedict grinned “Yes, everything is perfect. Truly” he said as Posy raised an eyebrow in confusion “It is only… Sophie has given me the most amazing Birthday and Christmas presents…. And I wish to return the favour… she won’t actually tell me when her birthday is, all I know is it is March…” Posy frowned “Ah… yes well her birthday was never pleasant so I imagine that would be why” Benedict frowned as well “I had a feeling it would be something like that” he admitted. Post nodded “Yes, when the Earl was alive he would give her a small gift which usually, two days later my mother would manage to take off her… and after he died… well usually my mother would lock Sophie in the closet and make her polish about 300 shoes…” Benedict growled. He still didn’t know everything about Sophie’s childhood, it was just too painful for her to recollect and he wouldn’t force her. What she had told in jail had been enough to put together what had happened and was enough. Posy leant over the table and patted Benedict’s clenched fist. “But… I had actually wanted to speak to you about Sophie’s birthday myself, I wanted to do something for her as well but I did not know what…” she admitted. Benedict felt himself relax a little “I used to try and sneak her some cake, I know Mrs Gibbons would give her some fresh biscuits but that would be it…” Benedict nodded. Sophie had told him about Mrs Gibbons and how she had dressed her for the ball and got her ready and urged her to go. “<em>when</em> is her birthday?” he asked hoping to move the topic away from his wife’s youth before he felt the need to find Araminta Gunningworth and Murder her…</p><p>“Oh right…” Posy said a little stupidly “March 22” Benedict nodded “About a month before….” He mused… “Okay… well I would imagine, given Sophie’s er…. Size right now…” he started gingerly “throwing a ball would be a bad idea…” Posy nodded “Yes, I do believe so, though I think making <em>too</em> big a deal out of her birthday may be too much for her to handle and having some of the faces of the <em>ton</em> staring at her…” Posy added. Benedict silently agreed. “Maybe just family then” Benedict said “I know she is friends with Penelope as well so maybe invite her to a family dinner…?” Posy nodded “Yes I think that would be lovely. But maybe tell them not to do anything too big in the way of presents?” Benedict nodded, he had seen Sophie’s face with the presents at Christmas, thankfully a large portion of them had been for the baby or were something jointly but too much attention on just her, she was still getting used to it “Yes I agree. Maybe just small things… her favourite sweets, or books?” Posy nodded “Oh yes. She would love that. I think it would be a great place to start and then maybe next year, when she is not with child, we could plan something bigger?” Benedict nodded “That sounds perfect… though as her husband, I do plan to spoil her, she can’t be too mad at me for it” Posy laughed “Well yes she can but it is unlikely she would.” Benedict grinned “I know. She was pleased with the pearls I got her for Christmas, but annoyed I’d spent so much money on her” Posy sighed “I know. She’s just so used to having things taken from her” she shrugged, Benedict ran his hands through his hair and heaved a sigh “I know… though, I vowed to spend the rest of my life making her see sense in that matter…” his voice clear and crisp and full of emotion. Posy smiled at him “And this is why I know you are perfect for Sophie. She needs you as you need her” Benedict stood, walked to his sister in law and hugged her. “You are wise beyond your years Miss Rieling” he grinned. Posy smiled at him “Why thank you”</p><p>Benedict grinned at the redhead, “I shall speak to the rest of the family separately and we can make the arrangements for Sophie’s birthday… I want it to be the best birthday ever for her” Posy smiled and nodded “Now go find your wife… as I am sure that is what you were getting up for” she teased. Benedict grinned, he would normally not care for being teased but when it came to Sophie… and his love for her… he couldn’t find it in him to be bothered.</p><p>“Thank you” and he left the room and bustled his way though the halls in search of his wife feeling bolstered by his plans.</p><p>He made his way to Kate’s preferred parlour and was about to knock when the door opened and Kate and Sophie left, Sophie holding Miles in her arms, Kate carrying Edmund who had fallen asleep with a toy horse in his hand. Benedict’s heart stopped at the sight, Sophie smiled “Benedict” she said quietly “the boys are sleeping” Benedict nodded and just walked with the two women as they walked to the nursey and tucked the two boys into their beds for their naps. Kate turned to them both as they exited the room “I suppose I best go make sure my husband has managed to have some food, he often gets so engrossed in his work he forgets to eat” Kate said softly giving them both smile as she wandered off, Sophie turned to her husband with a knowing smile “now why does that sound familiar” Benedict gave a sheepish grin and a shrug “what can I say… I get distracted” Sophie laughed and took her husbands arm. “yes, I suppose you do. And if you are going to partake in the exhibition, then I I would imagine it may get worse as you prepare…” Benedict lifted their hands to his mouth “I will endeavour to ensure I am not too distracted my love” Sophie smiled “I hope not… I am rather sure that I will have my hands full and will need your help” she used her free hand to gesture at her stomach.</p><p>Benedict steered them into their chambers “I will be there. Every step of the way” Benedict shut the door behind them as Sophie moved to sit on the chaise. “good… though speaking of every step of the way… I’ve asked Kate to be there… with you, and me when I give birth…” Sophie said and bit her lip “is that okay?” Benedict blinked, “of course… it is your choice after all Sophie…” she nodded “I thought… having Kate… and Anthony there… might be better for you… if… if…” she trailed off her voice full of emotion, tears forming in her eyes. Benedict dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her close “Hey now… none of that. We agreed. We both have promises to keep… but in the mean time… no thinking like that” he lifted her chin to look into her green eyes and pressed a kiss to her nose.</p><p>She gave a watery sniff and nodded “Kate also said… she asked if we wanted to come here. We can come at the beginning of April and stay until I am ready to travel home again…” Benedict cocked his head to the side thinking.</p><p>London to Kent was an easier journey then, London back to Wiltshire… and if he wanted to have a family dinner for Sophie’s birthday then they could come to London middle of March, two weeks in London and then head to Aubrey Hall for Easter and the rematch… and…. “we don’t have to if you do not want to… I just thought…” Benedict put a finger to her lips “no… I think, if you are happy with it, that is a wonderful idea!” he grinned “Though I am sure part of that would have been Kate wanting to be here for the rematch” Sophie laughed “I said just that” Benedict smiled “Yes… she played when pregnant with both boys… I think even if she was about to pop she would have played and the rest of the family will be here for Easter so it will make introducing our child to the family all the more easier” Sophie beamed and leaned forward to kiss her husband “Our child…” Benedict held his wife close to him. All his plans were falling into place and he was thrilled, though his mind on his plans, his wife’s birthday and any other rational thought flew from his mind the moment Sophie’s tongue entered his mouth and she moved from the seat into his lap, pushing him back onto the floor… in fact, all rational thoughts for either of them left for a good hour as they lost themselves in each other there on their chambers floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This leads onto the next few chapters. </p><p>I have had to take liberties with Sophie’s age...</p><p>In the book when she is 22... but when she has Charles she turns 24 (she was born 1794) soooooooo I’ve made her a year older at the time as it’s likely her birthday is later in the year but that doesn’t work for me 😂</p><p>there is a little easter egg in there for Kate and Anthony's next chapter if anyone notices.... :)</p><p>I have a little "rusticating in the country" chapter coming next before we move on...</p><p>I shall prepare you now... i've been planning the childbirth out... it shall get a bit... bumpy and angsty and i've teared up writing the plan so.... you are forewarned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rusticating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little fluffy Country Rustication before our couple heads back to London...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie and Benedict returned to My Cottage two weeks after Christmas and Sophie flung herself into getting things ready for the arrival of their child. Benedict was helping but he was also painting. He could more often than not be found in his studio late into the evening painting and sketching.</p><p>About two weeks after their return, Sophie had been down into town looking for things for the nursery, she had left Benedict painting and had gone with Mrs Crabtree, who had been quite vocal about Sophie not going alone given her size. Mrs Crabtree had bent Sophie’s ear all the way down to town about how she was sure that Sophie was expecting a boy, about the size of her stomach, about the way she carried and that she had never been wrong yet. Sophie had found it lovely, a little overwhelming but lovely.</p><p>Mrs Crabtree knew of a quaint little shop that would suit Sophie’s needs perfectly, she didn’t want something overly extravagant or expensive, yes Benedict had money, but Sophie was not one for spending too much. Benedict was good with finances and good with money but since their Marriage, Sophie had taken over the books and the management of the estate, and the few little estates that Benedict had in the area. Her experience as a maid, more than qualified her to understand the plight of the working class she did everything she could to help. No one <em>knew</em> of her past… well asides from Benedict and the Crabtree’s, who vowed to take her past to the grave, they adored Sophie and would not out her like that. The tenants and the villagers adored Sophie and she loved their life here in the country. Sophie had found a purpose and something to do and given Benedict’s current delve into his painting, readying for the exhibition, which he was still not sure of… Sophie was sure he was just saying it to drive her insane… it was better than Sophie did everything, Yes Benedict had to sign the papers at the end of it all, no one after all would accept <em>her</em> judgement but Benedict knew and trusted his wife so just signed whatever she put in front of him. She had teased him one night about this about how she could be signing his entire fortune over to another man and how she could run off and he would be none the wiser, he had just shrugged and waved a hand dismissively in the air stating, he knew her far too well and that she would never do that to him. She has sighed and laughed but agreed.</p><p>Sophie and Mrs Crabtree entered the shop and Sophie gasped, the shop was perfect and had everything she needed, she had smiled widely and for the first time in her life, went a little overboard. She’d bought everything she knew she needed for a child and bears. She spotted a little dog that reminded her of the one she had, the one she hadn’t seen for well over a year since that fateful night at the Cavender’s when all her things had gotten soaked, she had been sure she had packed it, positive she had brought that raggedy dog with her when she left but as she had packed her things and then unpacked them at Number 5, it had been nowhere to be found. She’d cried at the loss, it had been the one thing she had from her grandmother, from her own childhood and it had provided comfort on those nights when she had pined for Benedict, pined for a better life. She had that life now. She smiled sadly at the dog, Mrs Crabtree eyed her as she saw the misty look in her eyes “is everything alright Mrs B?” she’d asked. When at home, Mrs Crabtree always called her Sophie, as she had insisted upon it, though when company was around, or when they were out, propriety said she had to call her Mrs Bridgerton, Sophie felt odd when the Crabtree’s called her it so it has become Mrs B… which was at least acceptable enough in the country. Sophie gave a small sad nod “Yes… I just… I once had a dog like this.” Sophie said sadly, putting the dog back “it was given to me by my Grandmother but… I lost it about a year ago” she said sadly. “I think I left it <em>that night</em>” she said quietly. Mrs Crabtree knew of what happened at the Cavender’s. They lived close enough and Benedict had worried a little about the Cavender’s recognising her but after Benedict made a not so idol threat to Philip about letting his parents know about trying to gang rape Sophie… he had never breathed a word… and the elderly Cavender’s barely remembered Sophie in the first instance as she had kept herself hidden for the most part.</p><p>Mrs Crabtree blinked, looked at the dog and suddenly remembered… she had that dog at the cottage. After Sophie and Benedict had left… a scraggily looking worse for the wear dog… had been left in the guest room. Mrs Crabtree couldn’t bare to throw it away, she had thought it had belonged to one of Mr Bridgerton’s siblings and had meant to give it back but with everything that had transpired since, Sophie becoming Mrs Bridgerton, the renovations, their partial retirement she had quite forgotten. Mr Bridgerton had roped Mrs Crabtree into trying to think of a perfect gift for Sophie’s birthday and suddenly she knew what! Mrs Crabtree gave Sophie a soft pat on the arm and grabbed it for the pile “Well then… I think Baby Bridgerton should have one as well!” Sophie gave a small smile and laughed “We might have to add another room for all of this!” Mrs Crabtree shook her head “Nonsense. We have more than enough space for all of this, and anymore children and their toys that might come along as well” Sophie laughed “Let me get through this one first, before we plan anymore!” she laughed.</p><p>Sophie approached the clerk and settled the cheque arranging for the things to be delivered the next week, she had picked out some lush green and blue wallpaper for the room, combining both her and Benedict favourite colours, it almost looked like a scene from the lake, and the areas surrounding their cottage. She had ordered one white lot for one wall, she knew if she left the wall white, and gently nudged her husband, he would paint something on the nursery wall.</p><p>The following day the men arrived and redecorated the nursery, Sophie had picked a room just down from hers and Benedict’s.</p><p>She’d agreed to hire a nurse because, well Kate and Daphne had both warned her she would be exhausted, they did lots themselves for their own children but the nurse, was just there to provide a break and support. Sophie had agreed to a nurse, but she’d down right refused the wet nurse.</p><p>It had been a rather large argument between her and Benedict about a week previously, but she’d put her foot down “No one but me will feed my child!” she’d huffed. Benedict had gone to argue the point about her fear but after she gave him such a quavering look “If you are expecting me NOT to bring it up, don’t you dare use my own fears against me Benedict Bridgerton!” the look she had given him had chilled him to the bone. It had been low, and he knew it when he said it. She stalked off in tears from anger and hurt that evening.</p><p>When he’d found Sophie an hour later, having gone for a stiff brandy and to give Sophie time to cool down, she was sat in the lone rocking chair in the nursery, sobbing but talking to her stomach, rubbing it and it had broken his heart as he’d leaned against the door silently watching “I am going to do everything in my power to be here for you… and your papa… I love you both so very dearly. Even when he makes me want to scream. I know it is reasonable and he wants to be prepared… after all I am the one who made him <em>promise….</em> But I just… I have to believe that I will be here to do it… to be the one to feed you, to raise you.” She’d given a small smile as the baby obviously gave a little kick “Yes I quite agree he is an idiot at times but your papa is the kindest, most loving man I know, he is maddening and stubborn but he will love you and cherish you and teach you everything he can I am sure of it… he will show you love. When you are older, I will tell you of our story, how we met… how… stubborn we both were. How foolish but how… how much we love one another” she’d stroked her stomach “how much we both loved you when you weren’t even here yet… my sweet child…” Benedict heard himself sniff. Jesus, he hadn’t even realised he was crying. Sophie looked up from her stomach and looked at him, her eyes filled with her own tears. Benedict rushed forward and claimed his wife’s lips with his own murmuring a thousand apologises against them. “Sophie I am so sorry…” he whispered as he pulled away, his thumb brushing the tears off her face. “I was an idiot. You are right. Of course you are right. You should be the only one to…” Sophie pressed a finger against his lips to silence him “Benedict, my love, I know why, I understand. Let us not argue anymore about it. I hate fighting with you” Sophie said quietly, taking his hands to rest on her stomach in the spot where the baby had been kicking just moments earlier. “You were talking to them again…” he smiled, Sophie nodded “Kate said, she and Anthony used to talk to their baby through both of theirs” Benedict cocked his head, “She said, she thinks the baby can hear us. If you remember they started moving when I was muttering nonsense to calm myself down, so I think she must be right” Benedict looked at the swell of her stomach, then back at his wife, “May I…?” Sophie laughed and nodded, Benedict scooped her easily into his arms “Not here… it’s much too uncomfortable on my knees” Sophie grinned “Old man…” mock outrage crossed his features as he carried her to their room, and he’d spent the rest of that evening talking to their child, telling them how wonderful there mama is, how much he loved her, Sophie had melted and their argument long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Once the wallpaper was up, the white paper left, Sophie had asked one of their two footmen to lay a table in the room with a cloth with the new painting supplies she’d purchased for Benedict to paint a mural and she trotted off to find him.</p><p>He was once again in his studio, as she approached she heard a great deal of muttering and grumbling, she knocked gently “Go away!” He called, he sounded frustrated, she had a feeling he was being dissatisfied with this work again, she ignored him and pushed the door open, her arms crossed over the swell of her stomach “I said…” Sophie cut him off with a curt “Well that is no way to speak to your pregnant wife now is it darling?” Benedict looked up from the painting he was glaring at “Oh…” He blushed “Sorry love… I thought it was one of the servants” Sophie sighed and padded her way over to her husband who flopped down in the leather armchair away from his work and wiped his hands, still looking at the work with disdain “Whatever is the matter” she asked, as she made her way slowly around the mess that was his studio. When Benedict painted it was chaos, he had paints everywhere, different tables covered in different things, the maid knew not to bother coming in. Sophie spied the tea service she’d sent up earlier, as he’d forgotten to break his fast, again, and it was hardly touched. She grumbled at the sight of it “And you have not eaten” She picked up the tray of biscuits, the tea would be long cold by now but she handed her husband the plate “eat…” as she turned around and looked at the painting and gasped “Oh Benedict… it is beautiful”</p><p>Benedict had dutifully taken a bit of the scone from the plate, It was cold but given that he’d eaten only two biscuits that day, he was ravenous. He watched Sophie’s gaze turn upon his painting, he had gone to say don’t but he had a mouth full so couldn’t. He swallowed as she praised his work and grumbled “it isn’t…. the light on the lake just isn’t right…” Sophie moved closer to him and perched herself on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, in a manner she knew always calmed him down. “Benedict… you are too harsh of a critic on your own work my love. I think it is perfect…. It reminds me of a midsummer evening, as the light is getting lower with the way the oranges and reds reflect in the lake, like it had been a warm day, moving into a warm evening, perfect for sitting by our lake with a picnic…” She rested her head on his shoulder, one hand still trailing in his hair as he relaxed “How do you do that…?” he asked with a smile “Do what…?” Benedict smiled, leaning down to brush a light kiss on her lips “Always seem to know the right thing to say… to know what I was hoping for in my work” Sophie smiled, her free hand resting on his heart “Because I know you… I know your heart and how you apply your heart to your work “ Benedict smiled “If you do not believe me, send it to Henry. I am sure he will quite agree”</p><p>Benedict smiled at his wife, she had given him the perfect opportunity to present his plan to her, without of course mentioning her birthday… “Actually, Granville wrote last week, he would like a meeting with me and Constable, the last week in March in Hamstead, Constable’s home…”</p><p>Sophie smiled “Well then you must attend! You should take this, and your other work you have been muttering about and get an independent review of your work” Benedict smiled “Yes the timing is rather ideal… we could travel to London the week before, have a week with our family and then travel down to Aubrey Hall two days after my meeting?” Sophie smiled, “Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea” Benedict gave her a light squeeze and a kiss “I shall write back tomorrow to confirm and make arrangements with Anthony for us to arrive at Bridgerton House” Sophie smiled “It does not give you long to complete my project for you though…” she did admit “What project would that be my love” Sophie stood, took his hand “Come with me…”</p><p>He stood and followed her, the nursey was not too far away from his studio and he dutifully followed her, his hand never leaving hers, as they entered his blinked “Wow… Sophie this is…” he looked around the room at the blues and the greens mixed together, it was amazing, like the perfect mix, he turned and saw the table of new paints and one white papered wall and looked down at his wife “I wanted you to draw a mural…” she grinned up at him “Sophie… I’ve never done something this big…” Sophie shook her head “I know but I have faith… I saw your forest sketch in your book last week, of the field and the animals and I think it would be just <em>perfect</em> here…” she gave him a wide smile, the sort of smile he was never able to resist, and he chuckled and shook his head “Very well my love… I can never deny you anything can I?” She grinned and grabbing his open shirt pulled him down in a searing kiss “thank you, thank you, thank you!!”</p><p>Benedict smiled “I may need a little more food before I get to work” Sophie rolled her eyes and said “I shall go fetch you some sandwiches, cook will be in town getting things for supper so I am sure I can rustle up something” Benedict let her leave, he knew one of the maids could do it but Sophie liked doing things like that, and Benedict rather liked letting his wife take care of him like this so let her bustle off. He looked at the white wall, thinking of the sketch and what to paint when there was a knock on the door and Mrs Crabtree bustled it “I just saw Mrs Sophie heading off to the kitchen… did you forget to eat again Mr Bridgerton” Benedict just shrugged as the elderly woman shook her head and pointed a finger at him “You need to take better care of yourself with the young one on their way” she said in a motherly fashion Benedict laughed “I know… what can I do you for Mrs Crabtree”</p><p>She smiled at Benedict “When I was in town yesterday with Mrs Sophie, I remembered something, that I was not sure if it was hers or one of your siblings. I know you’ve been trying to find a present for Mrs Sophie for her birthday and I think I might be able to help” She handed him the scraggly looking dog, Benedict blinked “She’s ordered a new one but she was talking about this dog, in the shop and I remembered, when I took Mrs Sophie’s things to wash and clean, this was left behind. I think she thinks she lost it… maybe, it could be sent for repair for the ear and it’s eye… and you could give it to her…” Mrs Crabtree said simply. Benedict gaped at the dog. Sophie had told him about this just last night as they lay in bed. Of how it was given to her by her Grandmother, and it was one of the few things she’d managed to hide and keep and how much it had meant to her. “It… it’s perfect!” he grinned. “Could you do me a favour? Bring it to me tomorrow, I have to write to Anthony anyway and I can send it to him. I’ll need you or Mr Crabtree to take the package to town but I am sure Kate, Lady Bridgerton, will know the right place to send it!” Benedict was practically bouncing, he had one of his presents already being made in London, and this… this was perfect! Mrs Crabtree nodded and took the dog from him again, put it in her apron so to hide it and Benedict smiled “Mrs Crabtree you are an absolute Angel, I do not know what I would do without you” and though it was not custom, he leant forward and place a kiss on the older woman’s cheek. She was more of second mother to him than a housekeeper anyway. She patted his cheek clumsily and bustled out of the room as Sophie came back in two minutes later, “I assume Mrs C came to tell you off for not eating again” Benedict grinned “Of course…” Sophie grinned and placed a tray down with a few sandwiches, Smoked Salmon, a favourite and some cheese and a few slices of apple. “Cook has a Venison stew on for tonight so I did not want to do too much. I know how much you love the Venison” Benedict smiled and reached for a sandwich, “Would you like me to leave you to it, or should I keep you company” Benedict smiled at his wife “Your company is always preferable my love” Sophie took a seat on the rocking chair and took her book from her pocket, as Benedict picked up his charcoal and began the creation that would sit proudly at the masterpiece of the nursey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in this I wanted to address a few points that I feel were missed in the book...</p><p>Like the Cavender's, the likelihood that Philip "the creep" Cavender wouldn't recognise Sophie... his family home was only like an hours ride away from My Cottage so he'd probably see her... so I put something in about Benedict threatening him, as I am pretty sure he would have :D and Sophie was a good maid, not seen or heard by the elder Cavender's so wouldn't be noticed.</p><p>And Sophie's dog... she had it the night of the Ball and I wanted her to have it back so badly... I found no mention of it in the book after that so I am bringing the damned thing back in the sake of cute fluffiness!!</p><p>I also cannot help but think Sophie would be super uncomfortable with the Crabtree's calling her Mrs Bridgerton and thus she is Mrs B in public, Mrs Sophie when they talk to Benedict and either Mrs Sophie or Sophie when it is just them. The staff that don't know Sophie she would either be Mrs B, or Mrs Bridgerton depending on their level of interaction.</p><p>I have probably one full chapter to write, which will be Sophie's Birthday... and then we move onto the Birth and fireworks around it... there is probably about 4 chapters left.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has written such lovely comments, not everyone loves Benedict and Sophie as much as I do... </p><p>I am on Tumblr at @HallowNight89 and my asks are always open, if anyone had any questions about the Baby Bridgerton Series, any one wants to chat Benophie or has anything they would like me to write!</p><p>I have a Modern AU planned for once this is done and a POLIN one. I will be doing one at a time for the Baby Bridgerton series after this, and once i've read the rest of the books (I've read 5 out of 8 so far) i shall be doing the others at some point.</p><p>thank you again (sorry for the long Note!!)</p><p>again @HallowNight89 :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ruined Suprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benedict and Sophie were back in London, it was Sophie’s birthday the next day and Benedict was beside himself trying to make sure everything stayed a secret. Sophie had put his stressing down to his meeting in three days with John Constable and Henry Granville, he had told Sophie all about it and how he was going over to Constable’s home out in Hampstead Heath to see his work and to show them the work he had been working on, to get their feedback on his work and maybe, make the arrangements for the visit to Somerset House and then exhibition.</p><p>“We would have to host the event” Benedict said to Sophie who had given a small nod “I know… though Henry and Mr Constable are sponsoring it, we would be host and hostess…” she said. Sophie had to admit, the thought of being hostess was enough to make her feel sick but she could, she <em>would</em> do this for Benedict. “Will you be alright to do that if…?” he asked quietly. Sophie had moved closer to her husband in the carriage, took both of his hands in hers “Benedict… I would never have sent your paintings, sent the idea or suggested any of this if I could not do this. I am <em>so proud</em> of you and want to show you off to the world, show the world your exceptional talent so yes, I am sure I can do this” she grinned “and its not like I don’t have a Duchess or Viscountess as my sisters-in-law to give me tips!” she teased him. He’d kissed her and spent a good hour of their journey into London, thanking, and showing his wife just how much, he loved her and her support. When they had pulled up at Bridgerton House and were greeted by Anthony and Kate. Their sons, Miles, who had just turned one, and Edmund who would be three in few months were at the front door with their nurse.</p><p>Kate clocked Sophie’s messed up hair, and then her blush as Kate had raised an eyebrow at her. Anthony just laughed at the dishelmed mess that was his brother “Bumpy ride?” he asked teasingly. Kate swatted him. Sophie went beetroot as she took Benedict’s hand and got down from the carriage “My lord Sophie…” Kate said, taking in the size of Sophie “Are you sure you still have a month to go?” She asked in all honesty, Sophie sighed and rubbed her stomach “I know. I do declare I feel ready to burst” she had smiled Kate laughed “I suppose given this child is part Benedict who is a full two inches taller than the rest, and you’re a good inch shorter than the rest of us…” Anthony then shot a warning look at his wife “Come on Kate. Can’t you wait til we’re indoors before you prattle on like that” Benedict laughed. His nephews had both been stood bouncing waiting to see their aunt and uncle from the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Benedict and Sophie come through the gate to the steps, Edmund couldn’t wait any more “UNC BENI!! AUNT SOPH!!” He yelled tearing down the stairs “EDMUND!” Anthony yelled, but it was Sophie who got their first, not sure how but she managed to catch him before he fell too far and fell full force of an almost 3-year-old into her stomach “Oh my!” she toppled onto the floor as Edmund burst into tears, he had lightly bashed his knee on the way down, his scream caused Miles to start. “Sophie!” Benedict cried out as he watched his wife, fall to the floor, thankfully not on her stomach but enough to cause the colour drain from his face. “Edmund what I have told you about running down stairs!” Anthony started to Scold as he strolled up the garden. Benedict helped Sophie up “Are you alright” she gave a nodded, a little wince of pain but nothing she could not manage but she was more concerned about her nephew. Kate had picked up her youngest and was shushing him. Sophie leaned forward and wiped Edmund’s tears from his little face “I know you’re very excited to see us both, and we are you as well but you have to take care on stairs don’t we” he gave a sad nod and sniffle. “Now come give me a proper hug” and she held her arms out and his engulfed her in a hug “I sorry Aunt Soph” Anthony blinked “How the devil did she do that…” he whispered to his brother who shrugged “What do you mean?” Kate who had managed to shush Miles in her arms “Edmund would have cried for about an hour at hurting his knee, and then sulked at being told off” Benedict nodded “Sounds like you…” he chuckled at his brother. Anthony glared at him but had to concede. He had hated being told off as a child and did sulk for hours from it. Sophie managed to carefully pick up her nephew and rested him carefully on her waist and he placed a hand on her stomach “Is baby ok?” Edmund asked adorably and Anthony found it impossible to remain angry at his son for knocking Sophie over “I think they are… but you must be careful” Sophie said. Edmund leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her belly “I hope they come soon! I want to play!” Benedict chuckled and moved to take his nephew from Sophie “Hey little man. They’ll be here soon, but you won’t be able to play with them til they are a bit bigger… like Miles” Edmund’s face crumpled “Can I read stories to them?” Sophie nodded and poked his nose “Of course you can! Can you read?” Edmund nodded proudly “Papa and Mama have been teaching me!” Anthony grinned at his son “Come on lets get inside…” and he managed to get everyone in the house as his son babbled at a million miles an hour to his aunt and uncle.</p><p> </p><p>It was just the four of them for dinner that night, with the two children, like Violet had, Anthony and Kate broke with the society norm and had their sons at the dinner table with them. Edmund had been relentless, talking all afternoon at them. Sophie had just smiled, he was such a little version of Anthony it warmed her heart and she just hoped her child, would be like their father much like Edmund was a miniature version of his father. Miles was quieter, even at one, he spoke a few works but otherwise just watched what was going on. “And… Papa said tomorrow we get a party and CAKE! Because its your birthday Aunt Soph!!” Anthony and Benedict choked on their drinks, Kate dropped her fork and Sophie blanched… “How… how…” she managed turning to her husband who was gaping like a fish… “Edmund… that was suppose to be secret!” Kate whispered to her son but was shooting her husband a glare “Telling a two year old… really?” she hissed.</p><p>Benedict was as white as a sheet “Surprise?” he muttered quietly. Sophie looked shocked and a little… angry? “I… Benedict…?”</p><p>Anthony looked at his wife “Maybe we should give them a moment…” and he scooped Miles from his seat and left the room with haste. Kate rolled her eyes as she took Edmund “We’ll be back in a moment…”</p><p>Benedict just kept blinking “I… it’s not a party!” he said quietly and then ran his hand over his hair and sighed as Sophie just asked “How did you… Posy…..” she sighed and Benedict nodded “Sophie…” he turned to face her and took her hands in his “this was why I didn’t want to tell you before… I don’t want you upset… but tomorrow I know it is your birthday and I want to celebrate. I want to celebrate you. How wonderful you are. How much I love you and so does our family” She went to interrupt but he pressed her own fingers against her lips to silence her “and I know you’ve not had any good birthdays and I wanted to change that… it is not a big affair, I know you don’t want that… I know you would hate that, though next year I am not promising it won’t be…” he teased and she scowled “it is just dinner with the family, all the family, well bar Gregory who couldn’t get out of School and I’ve said nothing <em>extravagant</em> for presents as I know you’re not comfortable…” She raised her eye brow “does that include from you…” she said raising her eyebrows, Benedict grinned “I am your husband, It is my prerogative to spoil my wife whenever I see fit” he leaned in and kissed her “Are you okay with this?” Sophie sighed.</p><p>Dinner with the Bridgerton’s, her family, she wasn’t comfortable being centre of attention but, if Benedict’s work was going to be shown, if she had to play hostess, she was going to have to get used to it and family is a good place to practise. Benedict could see her coming to her conclusion, reading her mind as always and felt the grin on his face grow as he felt Sophie give a really big sigh “Fineeee” she said dramatically… “But please do not spoil me too much” Benedict laughed “Sophie… you gave me the best gift ever for my birthday… our child… and then again for Christmas… I have a lot to make up for” She swatted him “It is not a competition Benedict Bridgerton” Benedict laughed “Oh my love… I know but you have made me so very happy, you have completed my world and filled it with colour, magic and love… you deserve the moon and the stars if I could get them I would but as I cannot… I shall have to find other ways to spoil my Queen” Sophie threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his “Oh Benedict”</p><p>They were lost in their embrace for a few moments before the sound of a cough, “Do you mind… “ coming from Anthony at the door, having placed his hands over his son’s eyes. “Sorry…” Sophie muttered and blushed “at the dinner table… really Sophie I expected better” Kate teased as the four came back in. Sophie blushed and muttered an apology again “is everything good?” Anthony asked as he sat back down. Benedict nodded “Sorry Unci Benni” Edmund said quietly as he got back into his seat “It’s okay little man… I know it was an accident” Sophie smiled “Well I am rather pleased you said… I dislike surprises and was liable to just run away from it all tomorrow and it might have gave the baby a fright with all of you jumping out at me unannounced” Benedict shuddered, he hadn’t thought of that. Anthony laughed “Well that would certainly be a birthday to remember”</p><p>The rest of the evening and dinner was spent in pleasant company of one another and for the first time in her life, in her memory, Sophie was quite looking forward to her Birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edmund is just adorable.</p><p>I was going to leave it as a surprise but this felt much better, it alludes and starts of the chain of events that are to come... </p><p>a little fluffy family piece and again for the next chapter before we get into the birth...</p><p>I am on tumblr @Hallownight89. Feel free to follow me :)</p><p>Thank you everyone for your comments so far. it means a lot and I love hearing from fellow Benophie lovers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Day to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie woke the morning of her birthday and felt awful. Her entire body ached, she had a dull ache in her back which she was sure from where she had hit the deck the day before as she tried to catch her nephew. Her swollen stomach hurt as well, like the baby had spent the entire night kicking her, which wasn’t far off the truth. She just wanted to stay in bed, hide beneath the duvet and pretend today was not her birthday or happening at all.</p><p>Four and twenty years on this earth and she could count on one hand how many birthday’s she’d actually celebrated. She had hoped it would pass without Benedict realising, or anyone realising but her husband’s tenacity was both to be admired and to be irritated at. She should have never let it slip that her birthday was March. Hoping that would have been enough but no, he had to go speak to Posy! Posy!! The woman could not hold a secret, though… Sophie had to admit, her birthday wasn’t really a secret. She’d managed to keep it hidden from Benedict on their marriage certificate, he’d been too busy staring at her to notice what either of them were signing that day to be honest. it was very easy to distract her husband, she had to admit, the first few times he’d tried to ask she managed to distract him and seduce him so he sharp forgot his request for the time being anyway… and he’d stopped asking after Christmas so Sophie had assumed, or rather hoped that he had forgotten but alas, no.</p><p>Edmund her darling nephew had rather spoiled the surprise for Benedict but Sophie was a little grateful for the heads up. At least she was prepared to be the centre of attention for the day, she was going to just smile graciously and hope beyond hope, that her family would not make <em>too</em> big a deal of it. She was after all heavily pregnant, and honestly though she assumed she had around a month left to go, she felt like she was going to pop any moment.</p><p>Sophie sighed and blinked her eyes open, stretching in the bed, expecting to feel her still soundly sleeping husband next to her but as her hands moved across the bed, she felt… well nothing. She sat up and looked around her eyes blinking as she got used to the light in the room. She glanced at the mantle and clock, and her eyes bugged out… it was 1130! Jesus, she never slept in that late, and whilst she had Benedict had fooled around a little before bed, well he’d spent a good hour between her legs with his tongue and fingers, not wanting to squash her and she was far too big to even contemplate anything else… it wasn’t a late night and she was sure the last glance at the clock before she drifted to sleep, it had said 11pm… she’d slept for over 12 hours!</p><p>She tried to move quickly from the bed but found that the ache she felt wasn’t just in her back, it was everywhere. She groaned as she managed to sit up in the bed. She gave a yawn and a stretch before managing to carefully get herself to her feet, and she donned her green robe as the door opened, her husband coming through the door with a heavily laden silver tray “Oh you’re awake!” he said with the lopsided grin that never failed to turn her legs to water. He set the tray down on the nearby table and shut the door as Sophie smiled “Yes, though I must admit… only by about 5 minutes” Benedict walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, carefully and brushed a light kiss across her lips “it is acceptable, given your condition, and it is your birthday!” he teased, Sophie gave a small groan “Yes… I had rather hoped you’d maybe forgotten” Benedict chuckled, moving her back to the bed “Overnight?” he laughed Sophie shrugged “Stranger things have happened” Benedict laughed “Unlikely my love. Now I know, I shall never forget and as your husband I plan to celebrate your birthday every year and make up for the awful earlier ones” she twisted her face into what Benedict thought to be an adorable scowl. “Benedict…” but he silenced her complaints with a kiss “It is fruitless to argue my love” she just sighed “Fine… but I meant what I said last night… I do not want a big fuss” Benedict held his hands up in mock surrender. “This is not a big fuss, at least by Bridgerton standards, and as I know you’re tired at the moment my love, so it is <em>just</em> dinner with the family. I assure you” she sighed “No presents?” Benedict just grinned “What do you think?” She sighed and scowled “Benedict… you know I want for nothing… though” she winced “Maybe for the baby to stop kicking my entire being…” she rubbed her side. “You might want for nothing my love… but it does not mean I cannot spoil you on your birthday. I did ask my family <em>not</em> to go overboard… I believe my siblings might have listened but as for my mother… you know what she is like” Sophie sighed and nodded. The wedding presents from Violet had been ridiculous in number, between Violet and Kate she had about 10 years’ worth of dresses based on what she was used to, as well shoes, jewellery and everything else she’d never realised she needed. Sophie groaned and with a little whine “Benedict…”</p><p>He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips “Sophie… my love. I know you dislike your birthday, but your past is just that… the past. I want to celebrate the day my brilliant wife, my muse and inspiration and very reason for breathing was born, and to celebrate our future together, with our family, and our growing family… you need not remember the past as it gives you pain to do so but think of our future… our child and our family” Sophie felt tears in her eyes. Benedict had a point. Her dislike of celebrating her birthday was due to her past, Araminta wasn’t here to take anything off her now… Benedict was her present and her future, as was the baby that was currently kicking her, with a sigh she nodded “Fine… but please… just ease me into this… it is all so new to me” Benedict’s wide happy smile was enough to make her realise she was doing the right thing. He was like a school boy.</p><p>“That is why I have brought you breakfast upstairs in bed… Edmund was bouncing around asking if they could have cake for breakfast in celebration of Aunt Sophie’s birthday. It took Anthony a good hour, and a promise to take Newton to the park to get him to settle down” Sophie laughed “thank god. I am not sure I could take another tackle like I got yesterday, I am a little sore from that yesterday” she admitted.</p><p>Benedict frowned “sore how?” worry lines forming on his handsome features “Nothing too bad my love. It’s just a bit of a dull ache” she said trying to settle him the last thing she needed was him clucking around her all day. “It is nothing a hot bath shall not aid” she said, her tone light and teasing, hoping the thought of her in a bath might distract him… “A hot bath ey…?” he grinned, the worry lines fading “I am sure we can arrange that for the birthday girl before Dinner… but if you’re still sore tomorrow when I am back from my appointment with Henry then I am calling a doctor, just to be sure” Sophie went to protest but the look in his chocolate eyes she sighed and nodded, if she was still sore tomorrow afternoon then seeing a doctor might not be a bad idea.</p><p>“So, what else is on the agenda, seen as you have brought me breakfast” she asked, now scooting herself further onto the bed. Benedict smiled at the change of subject “well I thought maybe I’d give you my presents here rather than in front of everyone” he grinned “Benedict…” she rolled her eyes as the wicked gleam in his eyes “and then I’m sure you said something about a bath... and then whatever else you would like to do before the wolves arrive” he grinned.</p><p>“Breakfast first before anything” she said, as her stomach gave an almighty grumble. Benedict laughed “as my lady wishes” he brought the tray over but realising it would not fit over her stomach he hopped on the bed next to her, placed it over his legs and proceeded to feed his wife, though she had initially objected, she could see the tray was never going to fit over the swell of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Benedict had brought all her favourites up, muffins with lashings of butter and strawberry jam, fried potatoes, ham, coddled eggs, bacon and fresh bread. He had allowed her a cup of tea, though only one sugar not her usual two… When she had eaten her fill, and watched Benedict finish off what she didn’t eat she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit tired and full of the food.</p><p>The baby had stopped moving for a bit, so she was just feeling a bit battered and exhausted now, which after 12 hours sleep seemed odd but she put it down to the full stomach. She lay with her husband, his arm around her shoulder holding her closer, both enjoying the perfect moment in each other’s company, Sophie sighed “this is nice” Benedict smiled and turned his head to kiss her hair “it is. It has rather been a while since we’ve spent a morning lying like this in bed…” and then he placed a hand on her stomach “I am sure once this little one arrives, we’ll have less time like this…” Sophie smiled “Yes, and you have an exhibition to prepare for so I am sure you will be very busy” Benedict grinned “I suppose but I shall <em>always</em> have time for you both” Sophie grinned “We can always bring the bassinet into your studio whilst you’re sketching” Benedict beamed “that would be perfect. I do love having you in the room with me whilst I work” Sophie smiled “Anything to help you achieve your dreams and goals” Benedict smiled “I have all that right here” he said, a squeeze of her shoulder and rub of her stomach as she kissed him. “But I rather feel you are trying to distract me from the next item on your birthday agenda Mrs Bridgerton” he said teasing, pressing a finger against her nose “I was not…” she lied.</p><p>Benedict extricated himself from the bed and moving the tray off the bed, he returned and put his hand in the draw by his side of the bed and hand her two packages, the first a long roll, clearly a painting or drawing of some description. Sophie unrolled it and gasped “Oh Benedict” it was a drawing of her in her silver dress, with him, the two dancing on the balcony, her face looking up at his, just moments before they’d shared that first electric kiss “oh this so beautiful…” Benedict rubbed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the stray tear “It was the moment, I just knew…” Sophie gave him a watery smile and nodded “Me too…” she leaned in and kissed him soundly. “it is so perfect thank you. I shall treasure this always” Benedict gave her a happy yet sheepish smile “you’re welcome” he then handed her a small rectangle box, which was clearly jewellery of some sort “I had this commissioned just for you” he admitted as she opened the box.</p><p>In the purple velvet was a beautiful ornate gold locket, a small bee for the Bridgerton insignia in the middle with a S &amp; B on either side the, S swirled so close to the B, it almost looked they were touching, a few green emeralds dotted around the S and B making it almost glow. “Oh….” She gasped, Benedict gestured “May I?” she nodded, and he picked it up and opened it to show a miniature version of both them in the frame and spaces to include more drawings. “I thought maybe I could do one of our little one… and any others we ma…” but before he could so much as finish, she had thrown her arms around and kissed him, this time a little more forcefully. “I love it and I love you so very much” she beamed. “I shall wear it tonight with pride” she beamed at him. He gave her wide smile in return “I love you too… and I have one more… just… wait right there” and before she could protest, he dashed from the bedroom into his changing room.</p><p>Curious she looked at the doorway he had ran through, he was only gone two minutes, but he came back, both his hands behind his back… “Now… this is actually not just from me… it’s from the Crabtree’s as well” She looked confused “I had to sent to London to be fixed up and cleaned but it was Mrs Crabtree who found it… she had thought it had belonged to one of my siblings and only realised it was yours when you were shopping for the baby” he rattled on. “Benedict… what on earth” she asked every confused, trying to remember what she had said to Mrs Crabtree, what it could be but when he moved his hands from around his back and she spotted her old dog toy, it still looked old and battered, but its ear was back on, its nose has been fixed and the missing eye had been replaced and it looked like it had that night after the ball, when she had cried into it…</p><p>And she burst into tears, “Oh Ben…” she cried, her hands covering her mouth, completely overwhelmed, she’d thought she’d lost it, that it was gone forever, but here it was, her perfectly wonderful husband had, had it lovingly repaired. For her…</p><p>Benedict moved quickly dropping the dog to her lap and pulled his wife into his arms “I did not mean to make you cry…. Was I wrong…” Sophie shook her head “No…” she sniffed “this is… this is…” she sobbed “my grandmother gave me this… I thought I lost it… I thought… that night I’d forgotten it… but… you… it… you” and she dissolved once more into tears, hugging both the dog and her husband close. Completely and utterly overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>It has taken Benedict a good hour to calm Sophie down, and then be reassured that he had in fact done a wonderful thing for her with the stuffed dog. And then she’d spent the next hour showing him, despite it being <em>her </em>birthday, just how much his presents had meant to her. He was never going to argue with his wife when she wanted to do <em>that</em> to him. He knew that soon all of those activities would be on the back burner and he was too much of a man to say no and besides, her mouth felt <em>damn</em> good around him.</p><p>By the time they had finished, and Benedict had worshipped his wife in return, she’d fallen asleep, the hot bath long forgotten, he would organise that after dinner he thought. 6pm came around and the family would be arriving in an hour, so he carefully roused his wife from her nap and took great pride in helping her dress, picking out a sage green dress to compliment her new necklace. She’d decided to just leave her hair down, her blonde curls now at the length they had been two years prior at the ball and Benedict had begged her not to cut it short again. He loved her curls, so she’d worn them down, they knew it was not <em>de rigeure </em>but they were just among family, so it was fine. By 7 they were ready to head down for dinner.</p><p>As they entered the drawing room, everyone was already here. As they walked in there was a chorus of “Happy Birthday Sophie” as she was engulfed by 4 pairs of little arms around her legs, 3-year-old Amelia, 2-year-old Belinda, Almost 3 year old Edmund and 1 year old Caroline who had just learned to walk. The three older children had hit her with force, but Benedict was holding his wife’s arm to stop her from falling. Anthony smirked “Nice of you to join us…” Sophie blushed, Benedict just shrugged “Sophie was feeling rather tired” he shot an irritated look at his old brother, but Benedict was also blushing.</p><p>Posy came and hugged Sophie as the children managed to let her go “Happy birthday Soph” Sophie gave her a half-irritated look “I can’t believe you told him…” she said half irritably “Sophie… you deserve happiness and a good birthday! Even if you are about to pop! Are you sure you are not with twins?” Sophie Blanched “good god, do not wish that on me!” Violet who was close by, hugged her daughter in law “I am very sure it is not. I was very, very pregnant when I was expecting Benedict. I would just imagine he will take after his father than more than your small stature my dear” Sophie groaned “Fantastic…” Benedict looked at his mother “He?” Violet shrugged but blushed “call it a guess” Benedict looked around his siblings “Who started it…?” Sophie looked amused and confused “Kate…” came Hyacinth’s voice from across the room. “What you all did it with both of mine? Why should I not profit from you lot” Kate laughed as she grinned at her sister-in-law.</p><p>Sophie smiled and patted her husband’s hand “are you surprised really?” He scowled but Violet detached Sophie’s arm from her sons “You should be sat down. You do look rather tired. Are you sure you are okay?” she asked concerned, Sophie smiled “I am fine, the baby has just been rather active over the last few nights and has been relentless for most of the day” she said simply. Violet quirked a brow, she wasn’t sold but she wasn’t about to push it. “Auntie Sophie! We have presents for you!” Amelia announced excitedly as she walked over, her two sisters following “Amelia… we normally wait til after dinner…” Daphne said with a sigh “it is okay Daphne” Sophie said with a smile “Thank you Amelia, do you three and Edmund want to help me open them… I fear this too much for one person” she said, eying the family who all blushed. So much for not going overboard.</p><p>It took an hour to open everything, even with the help of the children, Kate sent the maid to have dinner delayed by an hour or so. Daphne and Simon got her some new books, new releases that had come out. Anthony and Kate had given her a bottle of Italian wine she confessed to loving and some of the rouge she preferred and perfumes. Colin and Gregory had gotten some of her favourite confections and a hat pin, in the same colours as her locket. Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth had gotten her some scented soaps and a silver trinket box. Violet had explained she had paid for a new wardrobe for Sophie post birth… Sophie had tried to protest but was shouted down, even Kate explained that most of her old dresses wouldn’t fit after childbirth, so she’d reluctantly accepted and was given some new solid silver hairbrushes, with the Bridgerton insignia on.</p><p>Posy had gotten her a lot of children’s books for her to read to her child, but she had bought an extra one just for Sophie, which was written in French “<em>Cendrillon</em>” was atop. Sophie saw it and burst out laughing. It was not a ladylike laugh, she snorted. She had read this as a child at Penwood House and knew the story. The entire family looked at her, she held the book up, Francesca, who was the only Bridgerton who could really speak or read and French, and had read the story herself, burst out laughing as well. Posy grinned widely “What is so funny?!” Anthony asked impatiently. Sophie was laughing too hard. “Posy…”</p><p>Posy then explained the story, about a girl, her wicked step mother, stealing into a ball, meeting the prince and running at midnight, leaving behind a glass slipper and the prince’s frantic search for his “princess” going from house to house in search for the woman whose foot fit in the shoe, until they reached Cinderella’s house… but Cinderella was initially not included but only after the princes insistence she tried on the shoe… by this point, the rest of the family were also laughing, well bar Benedict who was beetroot, he was amused, it was rather fitting but rather hated that his entire family was laughing at him.</p><p>Colin was the one who pulled himself together first and leaned over grinned “well that just makes this bit even more the perfect…” and he chucked Sophie a velvet pouch. Sophie had manged to sober herself quickly at this this point and saw Benedict’s face, she leaned over and kissed his cheek “they’re just teasing my love” but then she opened the pouch and pulled out… a mask… almost identical to the one she’d worn at the ball and Benedict’s face went red, and the entire family dissolved once more into hysteria.</p><p>Kate was actually crying laughing now, hunched over her husbands’ shoulder who was also shaking with laughter “Alright… alright… it’s not that funny” Benedict scowled.</p><p>Sophie pressed a hand to his cheek “You’ve always been my Prince Charming” and she leaned in and kissed him, he then broke and laughed against her lips. “I suppose I was rather blind” Kate smirked “I knew from the moment I saw her and you together… I just wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out” Benedict shot a scowl at her.</p><p>It took 20 minutes for everyone to compose themselves before they were able to head to dinner, which was a lively affair, and uneventful by Bridgerton standards. Cook had prepared Sophie’s favourite Lamb dish for the main and then a ridiculous 4 tier lemon cake. She shot a look at her husband “and this is not making a fuss?” she gestured to the cake “It is almost as big as our wedding one!” she said. Kate pipped up “I believe that would be my doing…” she said honestly “it’s not like we’re a small family” Sophie sighed, but seeing how the children were eying the cake, as well as Colin and Gregory, both of whom had appetites to rival 10 men she conceded.</p><p>After the cake was cut and shared out, the family retired back to the drawing room, the 4 children able to walk were <em>wild</em> from the sugar in the cake, birthday cake was a rare treat even amongst the aristocracy. Sophie felt bloody exhausted after the sugar, but it had appeared to awaken her child who now felt like they were doing somersaults in her stomach. Sophie was sat on the Sofa with Violet and Kate whilst Benedict was playing chess against Colin. Kate was watching the game but Violet was watching Sophie as she continued to wince “Sophie are you sure you’re quite alright” Violet asked concerned, her voice quiet so it wouldn’t startle Benedict, Violet knew her son would only start fussing. Sophie nodded “Yes, the baby appears to be enjoying the sugar and kicking my insides” she winced Violet gave her a pat on the hand “Maybe, you should stay here tomorrow rather than coming to Number 5 for breakfast with Kate and the boys” she said simply, Kate turned her head hearing her name and saw the paleness of Sophie’s complexion “Yes Sophie. I think that would be best. Anthony is home tomorrow as he Simon coming for a meeting with some investors around 1 tomorrow and I was going to take the boys to the park after breakfast so a day’s rest before we all travel to Aubrey Hall in a few days will be best” Sophie gave a small nod. “Maybe you’re right…”</p><p>The rest of the conversation was lost as Colin swore very loudly having been beaten by Benedict at Chess and as Amelia, now on the comedown from the sugar high asked “What’s bloody hell?” Colin flushed, was walloped by his sister and then his older brother. Kate declared it was time they should all head to bed and the carriages were called and after everyone gave a final hug to Sophie they made their way to their homes and respective rooms.</p><p>Once back in theirs Benedict pulled Sophie into his arms “Are you alright my love? You were awfully quiet after dinner?” he asked “I am fine my darling, the baby just rather enjoyed the sugar like the rest of the children I daresay” she smiled “they’ve just started to settle down” Benedict ran a hand over her cheek “I shall have to rise early to get to Hampstead in time for my meeting but when I come back, I am getting a doctor. You do not look well” he said. Sophie sighed but she hated the worry lines and she rather wanted to ensure she would be comfortable as Aubrey Hall was a good day’s ride at the best of times anyway “If that is what you desire my love” she said simply. Benedict nodded “Yes I think it is best. But now, I know I promised a bath but you look like you’re about to drop fast asleep stood up so I think bed would be best” Sophie nodded her agreement “Help me change?” she grinned. Benedict loved helping his wife instead of a maid, it felt like his right, his privilege to undress his wife.</p><p>He helped her out of her gown, stripped her naked and pressed a kiss against the swell of her swollen stomach. Nothing was sexier, or more beautiful to him than his wife, pregnant and swollen with his child. He thought he loved her before but over the last 5 months, since she told him on his birthday that they were expecting, that she was pregnant, each and every day he fell more and more in love with his wife. “You are so beautiful” he said, as he stood, pressing a kiss to her neck and dropped her nightgown over her head and as it floated down and covered her, he scooped her into his arms. “I love you so very much you know, that right?” Sophie said pressing her hand to his face. Benedict smiled “Of course…” he placed her into the turned down bed and divested himself of his own clothing, donning a nightshirt, though he preferred to sleep in nothing at home, Sophie had been waking at odd hours wanting food, or water and it was easier to get out of bed himself than for her to do it so he’d started sleeping in a shirt to save hunting for a robe. He climbed in next to his wife, who moved to cuddle into him tightly her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.</p><p>“Your family were just teasing today” she said softly into his skin, Benedict sighed “I know…” his fingers finding her hair as he stroked it “though I should have seen it sooner…” he admitted quietly. Sophie pressed a small kiss into his chest “We’ve been through this Benedict… it matters not now, we got our happy ending, and we’re going to have another part to that in a few weeks’ time…” Benedict smiled “that is true my love… that is very true” and they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and for the first time in her life, Sophie was happy it was her birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well done for getting to the end! I know this was a long one but I wanted all cute and fluffy to be before all the drama of the next two chapters.</p><p>Cendrillon = Cinderella. it was available in French from 1697, whilst the bases of the story is slightly different to what I've written (which is the Brothers Grimm version which incidentally was released in 1812 but wasn't popular to many years later) I've taken some liberites (I own nothing please do not sue me haha)</p><p>I figured that from An Offer from a Gentleman that Francesca was the only one who really read or spoke French in the Bridgerton's or so is my head canon anyway! The girls all tried but like the Piano-Forte were no good...</p><p>I might have the next chapter up to day but i've a feeling it could be a long one... and WILL end with a cliff hanger which if I do not get to write the whole thing today (18 March) it will be up tomorrow (by lunchtime ish… UK Time) then it'll likely be Monday... when it is resolved :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy. Comments are welcome as always... and I am on Tumblr @Hallownight89 for anyone who wants to follow me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. For Family...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning: Childbirth... mentions of death</p><p>You may want tissues....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning Sophie woke when Benedict had been bustling about the room getting ready, he had tried in earnest to be quiet, but he had his things rather strewn about the room and wasn’t the most quiet of creatures when dressing, Sophie groaned and winced in pain as she stretched. Benedict paused hearing her groan and turned out looking sheepish “Sorry my love, I did not mean to wake you” Sophie waved a hand “Benedict, you have never possessed that particular talent for sneaking the rest of your family seems to have, I do not know why you try, you just end up being louder” she teased. He gave her a wide lopsided smile and leaned over to kiss her “My apologises my dear wife, I shall endeavour to do better next time, though at least it means I get a few moments in your presences before I leave for my meeting” Sophie smiled at her husband and moved to get out of bed. He was fiddling with his cravat, a sign of nervousness. “Let me help you” she said smiling, she turned to put her feet on the floor but Benedict walked to her “No, you stay there I shall come to you” and he stood in front her, well kneeled, he was much too tall to stand by the bed for her to tie his cravat “any preference?” she asked with a smile, she loved doing this for her husband, back home he rarely bothered with a cravat but in London, when he was out in “polite” society it was necessity “what ever pleases you my dear wife” he smiled.</p><p>Sophie grinned and set about tying a <em>Trone A Amour</em> which was her favourite on him. It took a few moments and then she smiled “there. Perfect and handsome” Benedict leaned over and kissed his wife again. “I do wish you were able to come with me” he said Sophie placed a hand on his cheek “Oh my love. I would in a heartbeat but it is no place for a wife in these business meetings and besides, they are looking at your work and doing so objectively, I am not capable of being objective when it comes to you and your talents” she teased “You are going to be wonderful and this afternoon when you get back you can tell me all about it and how wonderful it is going to be” she smiled. “You have yourself an accord Mrs Bridgerton” he kissed her again before standing “What are your plans for today?” he asked donning his jacket “Well as it not yet 8am… I believe I shall try and get some more sleep, this little one has been kicking me in earnest again” she said “Your mother said not to come to breakfast and rest so I think I shall do just that. I have new books to read so I shall stay just here and await my husband’s return” Benedict smiled “I think that a fine idea. Though, If you are still in pain this afternoon, and some colour has not returned to your face, I am calling for Doctor Jones” he said. Sophie nodded “as you wish husband” she gave a small smile but she was rather grateful, she did not feel right and it was starting to worry her, especially with all her fears about childbirth and after being barrelled over by her nephew two days prior she was worried but she would not voice these to Benedict otherwise he would not go to his meeting. She glanced at the clock “You should make haste otherwise you shall be late. It is what… an hour ride in the carriage to Hampstead?” Benedict sighed “at the very least! Given the fog and miserable weather I’d say closer to two!” he huffed. “Go then and Good luck my love. I know you will be brilliant” Benedict leaned over and kissed his wife once more before leaving.</p><p>Sophie sighed happily and then winced again at the dull ache running through her stomach before settling in the pillows and falling promptly back to sleep.</p><p>Benedict was worried when he left Sophie, she’d looked pale again, down right exhausted for a second day in a row, he wasn’t sure if it was the travelling from My Cottage to London, the road had been very bumpy, or if maybe it was some sort of illness or just the sheer toll of being pregnant. Kate and Daphne had been tired by the end but Sophie still had at least 3 maybe 4 weeks to go so it couldn’t be that… he sighed and rested his head against the carriage wall, he had to take his mind off his wife otherwise he’d never get through this… and he had to. For Sophie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sophie woke a few hours later having fallen asleep to something completely, and wholly unexpected. She’d been dreaming, rather pleasantly about swimming with Benedict in the lake at My Cottage, giggling and laughing as they had done not long after their marriage. Benedict had made sure everyone was out of the house and he led his wife down, giggling the entire way as they stripped off and Benedict did all those things, he wanted to do to her that first time she’d spied him naked in that very lake.</p><p>Upon awakening, she still assumed she was swimming, she struck her arms and legs out, not feeling anything Sophie, having forgotten her husband had already said goodbye for the day and she’d fallen back to sleep woke with a jolt.</p><p>Her initial reaction had been that of great embarrassment that she might have accidently relieved herself in her sleep as a result of her dream, the sheets and the bed were soaking wet… however upon closer inspection she realised this was not the case at all and horror dawned over her…</p><p>More fluid gushed from between her legs as she’d risen to her feet and she realised… with absolute horror and panic… that her waters must have broken… much… much to early.</p><p>“oh no... oh no…” she panicked “it can’t be…” hysteria was rising in her, sheer an utter terror. It was not uncommon for confinement to happy early but this… surely this was far too early… Sophie completely lost her wits and senses as a wave of pain gripped her and she cried out and hunched over the bed panting. Oh, dear god…</p><p>Not even caring, or realising that her gown was soaked, mostly see through, her wits and sense having completely left her in her sheer and utter terror, as the wave of pain subsided, she needed help. She needed her husband. She just needed someone, she forgot about the bell pull and left the room.</p><p>The room she and Benedict were occupying was on the first floor of Bridgerton House and she knew that at least the Butler would be in the entry hall, she had no idea as to the time, who was home, or what but the Butler at the very least should be there… Sophie managed to make her way to the top of the main staircase and she spotted Anthony and Simon coming in through the front door laughing and chatting.</p><p>Both gentleman had not spotted Sophie and as she was trying to work out what to say, to get their attention, the matter was taken out of her hands as a dull, searing throb at the small of her back wracked her body, causing her to yelp in pain and she gripped onto the banister, her knuckles going white as she panted. “Sophie?” Came Anthony’s call at the yell.</p><p>Anthony and Simon’s eyes both snapped up at the yell, they both saw their sister in law, dressed in a nightgown, no robe, fists gripping onto the bannister in a way that was oh so familiar to both gentlemen. Sophie’s eyes filled with tears and panic “Help me!” she cried, her utter terror ripping through her body as both men ran up the stairs and stopping short as they saw the state of her nightgown, wet around the bottom, clinging to her legs… Whilst Anthony missed the first time Kate’s water’s broke, he had not missed the second time and Simon who had been there for all four of his children, knew the sign all too clear but both men, knew it was too early and the reason for Sophie’s panic. Simon put his arm around Sophie “come let’s get you back to your room” Sophie shook her head “I NEED BENEDICT!” she yelled in an absolute terror and frenzy, Anthony nodded “I know Sophie… I shall go have someone got get him from Hampstead, but it will take time. I will go summon Kate, my mother, your doctor and a nurse but you need to try and stay calm”</p><p>“Calm!? How can I stay calm” she cried, tears pouring down her face “this is too early!! Ben isn’t here! He has a promise! He has to be… he has to…” she sobbed turning her face into Simon before screaming in pain and clutching onto Simon’s arm so tightly she left indentations in his arm. Anthony felt sick, even Kate’s screams in pain hadn’t been that bad… none of them had been. Oh god. He needed to get his brother here asap and Hampstead was at least 3 maybe 4 hours round trip… at the way Sophie was screaming… he might miss it. “Sophie. I shall get him. Please let Simon take you back to your room” he pleaded with his sister in law. Crying she nodded “Please… I need benedict…. Please” her voice was so quiet, filled with fear and something that chilled both Anthony and Simon’s blood… almost like death.</p><p>Anthony turned and ran down the stairs “HUMBOLT!!!” he roared. The butler appeared two seconds later and nodded “My Lord?” Anthony took a deep breath “I need you go get my wife. I believe she is at Hyde Park, tell her to send the children to Hastings House and to bring my mother here with her. it is Sophie, her confinement has started much earlier than anticipated” he saw the colour drain from Humbolt’s face “Yes sir, immediately. I shall send Jameson on Bessie” Anthony nodded “then I need the fastest carriage put together and a messenger to get to Hampstead and Mr John Constable’s home to bring Benedict home…” Humbolt nodded again “and I need Annie to go attend Sophie… and then someone go summon Doctor Jones and Mrs Taylor…” Humbolt nodded. “At once my lord” and he moved, much quicker than Anthony had ever seen him move in his life. It was almost a run. Anthony flew into his study, wrote a missive to his appointment and sent one of the other footmen out with it and handed missives to each of the footmen who were to attend the requests Anthony sent and he then poured himself a stiff, stiff drink and prayed for everything to be alright. He had no control over this… and he had no idea what Benedict was going to come home to… and that terrified him more than the fear of his own morality.</p><p> </p><p>Simon managed to steer Sophie back into her room, Sophie was practically hyperventilating by the time he managed to get her back in the room. He was going to put her back on the bed but he saw the mess that was the bed and realised that her waters must have broken in her sleep. “Sophie…” he said gently “Sophie, I need you to take deep, slow breaths darling. Can you do that… please” Sophie’s face was pale, tinged with green and her eyes red and full of tears, panic and terror, she shook her head as Simon sat her down. “In through the nose… out through the mouth… come on” he held her hands, both of them and kneeled in front of her, and did the breathing motion, she copied and let out a wavering breath “good… you’re going to be okay Sophie. You and your Baby are going to fine. Benedict is going to get back in time… I assure you” Simon said, though it wasn’t entirely forceful. Sophie was early… there was no doubt about it, even if the nurses had got her dates wrong… she would only be 8 and a half months at best… and Simon knew that the odds were not great… add in the travel time… but he had to stay positive. He knew Sophie’s terror of childbirth… he knew of his fears, and how it was worse when the time had come… but Sophie… to be going through this… without her husband here… early, the fear he could see was consuming her, so he did all he could think, breath in and out, to get her to calm “You can’t… promise me though… you can’t promise it will be okay…” Simon took a deep breath and shook his head but he squeezed her hands “Sophie… I can’t know for certain, but I know you… I know how strong you are… if this baby is even half as strong as their mama… you will both be fine… and Benedict <em>will</em> be here. Firstborns take time… he will be here” Sophie gave a small nod and followed his breathing until there was knock at the door and Annie, Kate’s usual ladies maid came in. “Beggin’ your pardon your grace… the master has sent me to help Mrs Bridgerton…” Simon nodded “Sophie I shall come back in 20 minutes… Anthony will have sent for Kate… she won’t be too long” Sophie nodded once as a wave of pain hit her, as she squeezed the maids arm, Simon left as two more maids entered the room with fresh sheets.</p><p>Simon ran down the stairs to the study, where he was sure Anthony would be… he burst through the door without knocking “How is she?” Anthony asked handing Simon a glass of whiskey “not good…” he swilled the drink and threw it straight down his neck letting the burn warm him and subside some of his own terror. Anthony sunk to his seat “God… I dread to think… Benedict is going to be a mess by the time he gets back” he said running his hands through his hair… “what if…” he said. Simon shuddered as he shook his head “Don’t…. do not go there Anthony… if Sophie even suspects we are thinking it… she’ll fall to pieces, she’s barely hanging in there as it is…” Anthony sighed “I’ve cancelled our meeting… I just hope my wife and mother aren’t long. I’ve said for Daph to take the boys and Newton back to Hastings House… I assumed that would be okay?” he said Simon nodded “of course” Anthony poured them both another drink as they waited…</p><p> </p><p>Kate was in the park, Edmund was playing with Daphne’s three girls as they strolled, Violet walking Newton alongside them when a carriage came into the park, with the Bridgerton colours… “Kate… isn’t that your carriage?” Daphne asked as she spotted and saw one of the footmen jump off the carriage and actually run… <em>run</em> across the field in their direction “Oh good god….” Kate paled as she saw the footmen coming closer, Violet stopped “what is going on…?” she asked as the footmen reached them panting hard… and handed Kate a note from Anthony</p><p>
  <em>Kate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You must come at once. Sophie’s water has broken. She is in a state. Send the boys and Newton with Daph to Hastings House.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daph, Simon is here with us, please take the boys back and we’ll send for them as soon as.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother please come as well, Sophie and Benedict will need us all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make haste!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anthony </em>
</p><p>Kate felt her legs go “Oh my…” Violet grabbed Kate’s arm “Not now Kate… we must get back to Sophie at once. Daphne. Take the boys and get back to Hastings house or Number 5. I know we are closer to my home if you’d rather just go there” Daphne nodded and started to gather the children, ushering instructions to the nurses to make haste. Kate let herself be steered into the carriage with Violet and they headed back to Bridgerton House.</p><p>“I hope everything is okay…” Kate said quietly as the carriage went quickly out of the park. Violet let out a shaky breath “it is rather early… I did wonder yesterday as she was not looking good but… this is very early…” she admitted. “Sophie will be terrified… and Benedict is on the other side of London today…” Kate swallowed. Violet pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose “Of course… he had his meeting with Constable today…” Kate nodded “I am sure Anthony would have sent for him but Hampstead to Bridgerton House is going to be at least 3 hours…” Kate felt a hollow pit in her stomach and the two women fell into silence, both in silent prayer that everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>It took 30 minutes to get from Hyde Park back to Bridgerton House and the two women exited the carriage as another pulled up with the Doctor and Mrs Taylor arriving. Humbolt opened the door and the four entered “Anthony!” Kate yelled as she came through the door. Simon was at the top of the stairs having stood outside the door after ensuring Sophie was changed and somewhat comfortable. Anthony came out of his study “thank god” and he engulfed his wife in a bone crushing hug “How is she?” Kate asked as she took off her coat, and Violet was doing the same but as though to answer her question, there was high pitched scream of pain that rent the air and Violet and Kate blanched “that… is how she is…” Mrs Taylor and Doctor Jones nodded their heads “Up here” Simon called to the two of them “Allow us 10 minutes” Mrs Taylor said to Violet and Kate as they hurried up to check on Sophie.</p><p>“How long as she been like this?” Violet asked as Simon came down the stairs. Simon shrugged “we got back here just before noon… and she was at the top of the stairs. Her nightgown soaked through, she was in a state of absolute terror and panic… she still is…” Violet looked sad and worried, Kate felt like she wanted to be sick “But we have to try and be positive… Sophie is strong and if she sees us sad or worried it is not going to help anyone…” Simon said. “I managed to calm her down before Annie got her changed. She’s just trying to concentrate on her breathing. She keeps asking for Benedict and saying about a promise…”</p><p>Kate groaned “it’ll kill him….” Anthony pulled them all into his study, he didn’t feel this was the right place to be having this conversation in front of all the servants. Once in, he poured his mother and wife a drink “here…” both women took a sip before Violet said “I assume… this is promise relates to her own mother dying in childbirth…” Kate nodded. Anthony swore and sat down, his face in his hands “it will break Benedict if he has to…” Kate nodded and sat next to her husband “I know… let us just hope it doesn’t come to that…” Violet squared her shoulders, “that girl is stronger than she realises. She is a Bridgerton and she will overcome this…” she swilled her drink “Kate… get that down your neck, it shall help your nerves and lets go attend to Sophie…” Kate stood, Violet was right… so was Simon “right… what time did the messenger leave for Benedict?” she asked Anthony looking at the mantle clock “An hour ago” Kate nodded “and I assume the coach left with King driving?” he nodded again “Which Horses?” she asked “Ginger and Pegasus” Kate nodded, they were two of their fastest carriage horses “Good so they should, traffic dependant arrive in the next 30 minutes” Simon, the best at Maths nodded “Yes, if it takes Benedict 5 minutes to be located, another 5 to read the note… 10 for his inevitable panic before he is put in the carriage by Granville…” Kate snorted remembering his panic when her own waters broke in front of him “15…. Is probably more realistic” Simon nodded “so maybe another 1 hour before he is on the road back here… so maybe 3 hours before he has back at a minimum….” Violet nodded “Well Sophie’s screams are not that close together at present so Benedict may not miss it yet…” Kate and Violet both nodded and left the two gentlemen. Violet paused at the door “Do NOT get drunk. I expect you sober when your brother returns!” she glared at her Eldest Son “Benedict will need you Anthony” Anthony nodded “I know mother… I swear I will be sober, and have a large one of these ready for him before he comes up”</p><p> </p><p>Violet and Kate ran up the stairs, in the most dignified manner they could muster and entered the room with a knock. Sophie was stood, her hands clinging onto the post, she’d been allowed to stand back up after the Doctor and Nurse had examined her. Doctor Jones turned to Kate and Violet “I believe we may have gotten the times wrong as she is rather large but… I fear it is an early baby still maybe about 2 weeks rather than 4. But was Mrs Bridgerton knocked or taken a fall at all in the last 48 hours?” he asked quietly Kate paled and held her hands to her face in horror “My Son… he bumped into her two days ago… she fell but she said she felt okay… oh god…this is… this is…” Kate had to sit down feeling sick… if anything happened to either of them… it was her fault for not controlling her bloody son… Violet turned to Kate “Kate it might not have been, they arrived from Wiltshire the same day after a very bumpy ride in. Benedict said last night the road in was very rough and there was a few holes on their way in” Doctor Jones nodded “She’s right Lady Bridgerton it could have been both, could have been neither” Violet then added “and Sophie said the Baby has been moving around a lot the last few days so it might just be they’re ready to come…”</p><p>“What… are you all whispering about????” Sophie yelled at the huddle of people “is my baby okay?” she cried at them, the Doctor hadn’t said anything to her. Sophie didn’t care about herself. She need her baby, her child to be okay though, she could not endure if anything happened to her baby.</p><p>Kate got up and walked over to Sophie “Your baby is going to be fine, but it’s just maybe your little tumble from Edmund and your ride into London has brought this on a little early” Kate said taking one of Sophie’s hands and squeezing it “A LITTLE EARLY?” Sophie yelled “its more than a LITTLE!!!” Violet turned “Sophie… breath dear… the doctor thinks it is only two weeks… which is not uncommon… Benedict himself was two weeks early..” Violet said in an attempt to sooth her daughter in law. Sophie tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Oh hell who was she kidding she wasn’t going to calm until Benedict got here and then until she knew her child was okay.</p><p>“Where is he…?” she cried at Kate… Kate squeezed her hand “the messenger should be arriving now… so he’ll be here in a few hours… he will be here Sophie” Violet nodded “He won’t miss this Sophie. He will be back I know he will. A Jail cell could not keep you two apart, nor could a window in my home…” Violet said with a small smile.</p><p>This caused some of the colour to flush back into Sophie’s cheeks as she remembered the night after she and Benedict got engaged and he’d climbed the tree outside Sophie’s room at Number 5 and climbed into bed with her. “How…?” Sophie spluttered Violet laughed “My room is right below… and my Son is not a quiet climber” Violet laughed, Sophie felt herself laugh and relax just a little bit for a moment before her next wave of pain hit her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Benedict was in the middle of showing Granville and Constable, the painting Sophie had declared to be a masterpiece when the messenger arrived “You know Mr Bridgerton, I think this could end up in the national gallery” Constable said with a nod, Granville gave Benedict smirk “Really?” Benedict asked sceptically, Constable nodded “absolutely…” there was a knock to the door “Sorry Mr Constable but there is a messenger for Mr Bridgerton and he said it’s urgent and won’t leave without him” Benedict felt himself go pale as the butler handed him a letter, it has AEB stamped into the back.</p><p>Benedict had to sit, his legs went from under him as Granville steered him into a seat as he slit his finger beneath the seal wax and opened a single sheet of paper.</p><p>
  <em>Benedict…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sophie’s confinement has started. Please get back asap. I’ve sent the fastest carriage I own. The nurse and doctor will be here when you get back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make haste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your brother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anthony</em>
</p><p>Benedict felt his stomach churn and he turned, thankfully there was a bucket with scrap bits of sketch paper and heaved, completely casting up his accounts into the bucket next to him “Good god!” Constable cried “whatever is the matter” Granville yanked the note from his friend “Oh my. Benedict! You must get back at once!” and he turned to Constable “His wife is having their baby… though it is rather early is it not Bridgerton?” Benedict could only nod… “3…4 weeks” and he heaved again. It took him 10 minutes before he felt able to stand. Constable had summoned a maid and some water, Benedict took a drink “Sorry gentlemen, I must go…” and he ran from the room, leaving behind his work, his heart was pounding.</p><p>He ran through the house and jumped into the carriage, noting the two horses where indeed the fastest once that Anthony owned and as the door pulled away Benedict’s fear completely overwhelmed him. This was far too early. He was far too far away, he should have insisted the meeting be in London, closer to his wife… it was going to take two hours to get back to Sophie… he could miss it… he could lose them both. He felt sick again, though he was quite sure than there was nothing left in him to throw up.</p><p>He put his hands over his face and brought them to his knees, was he going to lose his wife… and their child… what was he going to come back to? Was that kiss they shared this morning their last… was it the last time he held her? Was he going to have to honour that bloody promise he made…? God was there a decision he was going to have to make or would it be out of his hands by the time he got home? Hampstead was far too far away for a man to be having these fears, to be alone with these fears, and for what was probably only the third time in his one and thirty years, Benedict cried.</p><p>He sobbed until his entire body hurt, he prayed, pleaded with God as they made their way back to London, until he was actually all cried out. He did not want to miss this, the birth of his child, he did not want to miss his wife, he did not want to make any decisions, honour any promises but he thought, if he got back and he’d missed it… or lost them both, lost his wife… he’d have nothing left. He’d spent two years looking for her, to only have not even a year… not even a year of happiness. Surely no God could be that cruel.</p><p>He begged and pleaded in the open, aloud, to himself, for things to be okay.</p><p>It was the longest 2 hours of his life the journey back to Bridgerton House. He didn’t even wait for the footmen to open the door as the carriage stopped. His face was puffy, red and it was beyond obvious he had some of breakdown on the way back, but he was sure that his family would expect nothing less. He practically took the carriage door of its hinges as he threw it open, hearing it hit a footman with a “thunk” but he didn’t stop, he just ran up the front of the house, and the door opened before he had a change to push it open “Benedict” came Anthony’s roar.</p><p>“Anthony!” Benedict cried and he flung himself into the open arms of his older brother and gave a sob “is… is…” he could barely even get the words out. Simon appeared from the doorway to Anthony’s study holding a large brandy. Anthony nodded “You’ve not missed anything yet…” Anthony explained “Though… I do not think it will be long…” and as Anthony said that the house was filled with another ear-piercing scream of pain and terror that made Benedict’s knees go weak… “Sophie…” his already pale was went paler. “here” Said Simon handing him the glass “Drink this and then go up” Anthony scooted his brother to a chair and sat him down for a moment “Benedict. You need to stay strong… and positive for Sophie okay? Can you do that?” Benedict gave a weak shrug. Anthony shook him “Benedict, listen to me… I know you’re scared, hell we are all scared for her… but if Sophie sense you’re afraid… I know of your promise to her okay, but it is not going to come to that. Sophie will get through this…you will both get through this but if you go up there and think the worst… she needs her husband, she needs you to be strong and hold her hand and tell her it’s all going to be okay…do you understand me?” Benedict gave a nod “You did not spend two years looking and searching for her to give up now did you?” Anthony continued. Benedict shook his head. He felt like a teenager being told off but he knew that he needed this. He needed his big brother “Good… now get this down your neck and go to your wife and your child!” Anthony said gruffly. Benedict nodded, downed the drink and felt the Amber liquid course through his veins warming him and giving him strength. He stood and hugged his brother again “thank you” Anthony nodded and slapped his back “Now go!” Benedict turned on his heels and ran, he got as far as the stairs when he heard it again…</p><p>That high pitched scream that shook his very core “Sophie!!” he cried and took the stairs two at a time. He must have been loud enough as he heard “BENEDICT!” in that same terrified tone he’d heard in the jail and he burst through the door and the scene in front of him nearly stopped his heart.</p><p>Sophie was sat on the bed, her feet up, her face flushed red and sweat dripping over her entire body, her blonde hair wild and everywhere, she looked terrified, feral and in a great deal of pain. The doctor and the nurse at the bottom of the bed, where Sophie was surely pushing the child from, two maids with hot water and sheets, Kate on one side and Violet on the other, holding a hand “BENEDICT!” Sophie cried, he ran to her “Oh Sophie… I am so sorry my love… I am here… I am here now…” Kate moved and went to join Violet on the other side of the bed and Benedict took her place, leaning to kiss his wife on her head “are you alright?” he asked, Sophie scowled at him with gritted teeth “How the <em>hell</em> do you think I am?” she screamed as pain ripped through her entire body but Benedict was not able to answer as he was cut off as the doctor said “Mrs Bridgerton we need you to push”</p><p>Sophie gritted her teeth, squeezed Benedict and Violet’s hand with all her might and pushed herself forward screaming, which was like ice to Benedict’s heart as he watched the pain in his wife’s face as she pushed… and pushed and pushed….</p><p>30 minutes later, there wasn’t much movement. Sophie was exhausted, she had deep dark circles under her eyes, she was weak and really struggling and Benedict was doing his best to murmur things to calm her but when she lifted her hand to his face she whispered “remember… remember your promise” her voice was so small it nearly made him cry again but he shook his head and leant down “You remember yours… we have to do this together Soph. I can’t do this without you… I can’t lose you now. I can’t….” Sophie leaned down, tears running down her own face. Violet and Kate trying not to look at them, both women trying not to cry themselves at the moment. They could see the doctors face… the nurses… the maids… they had heard enough about long births… they could see it in Sophie’s face… it was heart breaking to see the couple.</p><p>Crying Sophie said “I will remember mine… but you… you remember yours… please” Benedict pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was full of fear, full of terror and wishes for years to come… for this to over soon, for them to be okay but it was cut short by a scream of pain from Sophie “Mrs Bridgerton… one more big push… I can see the head!” the doctor called “Come on sophie… one more” Kate called, taking her hand from Violet. Sophie looked at Benedict “I can’t… I’m so tired” Benedict shook his head, tears in his eyes “just one more Soph… one more big one… please… for me? For our baby?”</p><p>And Sophie did, she screamed, her ever vein throbbing in her face, her entire body thrown forward as she pushed with all of her might and then relief, a force falling from her, the pain gone… but…</p><p>Silence…</p><p>No child screaming… “Quick…” called the doctor… “here” and he was up and away with a red and pink.. “what…no!!!” Sophie screamed watching the doctor move with her baby. Benedict hadn’t seen “No! what is wrong!? Stop!!” Sophie screamed, desperately trying to get out of her bed. Pushing Kate with all her might but Kate tried to hold her in place “RELEASE ME KATE!”</p><p>Benedict blinked “what…” Sophie cried “He took them!!” pointing at the doctor” Sophie was weak but there was a mad resolution in her face as she thrashed in the bed from Hysteria “Oh let me go… let me go!” she cried.</p><p>The doctor turned around “HOLD HER STILL BEFORE SHE BLEEDS OUT!” Sophie felt Benedict hand on her chest and she was stuck, she could not move and the nurse disappeared between her legs to stem the bleeding, to clean her up. Sophie’s sobbed wracked her body “what is going on?!” Benedict roared completely confused.</p><p>Doctor Jones turned around with the bundle in his arms, Sophie saw him and stretched out her to take her baby from him but Doctor Jones did not seem about to yield anything and it was just Benedict’s hand that was staying his wife from leaving the bed.</p><p>The nurse appeared again from Sophie’s skirts and nodded “the bleeding has stopped… she will need to rest but I do not fear any lasting damage…” and she moved out of the way.</p><p>Jones then started to speak, it was in some sort of strange delirium that Sophie. Benedict, Kate and Violet listened as he explained that the babe… <em>their son</em> had not cried when he was born, which is the first sign something is wrong…</p><p>As he went into particulars about how he showed other indications of poor constitution like a frail pulse, shallow breathing and whiteish skin and little response to stimulation… Sophie and Benedict only took in bits of pieces. Kate’s face looked horrified and Violet looked like she was about to be sick…</p><p>“It is nothing that could have been helped…” Jones explained “New-borns something demonstrate these symptoms for a few moments but in other cases, it is a sign of something more serious….there is…” his voice broke at the look on Sophie’s face “there is very little I can do…. It is up to him…but” he swallowed…. “But I must warn you to expect the worst…” Jones had been so clinical as he related everything but his eyes bellied his sympathy as he looked between them “I am so sorry”</p><p>The world was falling away, Benedict felt like the carpet had been pulled from his feet and his chest constricted so that he could scarcely draw breath as complete and utter devastation crossed him and he sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife… unable to even look at the baby…. <em>His</em> baby in the doctors arms.</p><p>“No… no… no…” Sophie shuddered, her whole body sank under her head was facedown in Benedict’s lap and she sobbed.</p><p>Benedict, hardly knowing was he was even saying… he whispered nonsensical things to sooth her as he drew her closer and mechanically stroked her hair. At the side of the bed, he could see his mother, and Kate quietly trying to stifle their own crying with the back of their wrist’s pressed to their mouths. Overcome Kate ran from the room in search of her husband… to inform him… somehow…. That Benedict and Sophie’s baby might not live out the night… Violet followed unable to look at her son or daughter in law, huddled in their grief, tears down their faces…</p><p>Benedict barely registered what was going on as he held Sophie as she sobbed brokenly, desperately trying to hold himself, and his wife together, while she threatened to completely fall apart in his arms… it was a blessing when her exhaustion drove her to cry herself to sleep.</p><p>Jones left the room after the exhaustion claimed Sophie, with a promise to remain for the rest of the evening to do what he could to help. He followed Kate and Violet as did Mrs Taylor. Benedict somehow numbly lifted Sophie from his lap and rested her against the back of the bed, her exhaustion so great the maids, through their own tears managed to change the bedding around her. Benedict then climbed up next to his wife and held her close, he couldn’t go and leave her, he could not face his family. During his movements, he kept his eyes averted from the bassinet, afraid to look because if he looked, that would be the end of it… he would not be able to keep himself together and he had to… he had to for Sophie.</p><p>Eventually. Fatigue conquered Benedict as well…</p><p>Kate ran down the stairs and into the study, her eyes blazing with tears and launched herself into her surprised husband’s arms and into his lap “Kate?!?” he cried. Simon jumped to his feet, both men completely taken back, they had heard the cries from Sophie. The lack of crying from the baby… Anthony and Simon were both pale, but Kate could not talk. She just clung to her husband and cried, sobbing.</p><p>Violet walked in and Anthony looked at his mother “Mama?” he asked in a very quiet voice. Violet swallowed “A boy… but…” she swallowed and snuck down in the nearest chair… “he did not cry… he is… he might not…” Simon sat… “fuck….” Anthony swore and he held his wife tightly as the four sat and held vigil… for their nephew… for their brother…. For their sister… for their family…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Flees your wrath...*</p><p>fear not the update will be tomorrow...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. of fear and of joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours passed after Sophie collapsed from exhaustion, when she awoke with a gasp. Sitting up, she brought her hands to her stomach, convinced that it had been all a bad dream and she would still feel her child still inside, safe and that everything that had happened, was a nightmare.</p><p>But when she was met with her diminished stomach, devastation came over her again with such intensity she could no longer keep herself upright. The sole thought that she knew for certain as all her desires, all her expectations had come crashing around her was that it not been a dream… it was real. Never had she thought, never had she thought to fear for her child, that something would go wrong with her child.</p><p>The pain that she had suffered to bring their child into this work was nothing to this, then she known the outcome to be worth the hardship, the pain but now? This…? What was there not <em>but</em> pain.</p><p>She felt the mattress next to her shift and she could feel two arms enveloping her into their sheltering, protective embrace. Benedict has crawled between the sheets with her at some point, drawing her close to him as she wept with all the abandon of the first moment, she had learned that her child… <em>their son</em> would likely not survive.</p><p>She heard Benedict whispering to her but what those words were, she could not tell. Trying to make sense of his words was too great of an effort and she would not attempt it so instead she clung to her husband’s shirt, not feeling his own tears on her head, on her ear as her own soaked through the front of his shirt. The low quiet murmuring, at her ear and his warm uneven breathing against her skin was the only thing she could… only thing she would endure as she tired to shut out the rest of the world its cold viciousness… had she not suffered enough…</p><p>It was not supposed to be this way… it should have been her…not her child.</p><p>Sophie gave herself over to sleep once more as it extinguished each of her senses one by one and her last coherent thought before she succumbed to sleep was the hope that she would never have to wake again to face what awaited her.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Sophie opened her eyes it was the hard light of the morning filling the room and sound of subdued voices close by. As she stirred she felt someone come to her and raise her up, trying to have her drink from a glass but she just turned her face away, refusing. She would not. She could not.</p><p>“Come now Sophie…” came the kind words of her mother in law Violet “You must take a little of something. Just some water and a bite to eat” Sophie hated herself, she hated the quiet, soft tones Violet used but Sophie shook her head. She wanted no food… no water… she wanting nothing, at least nothing that anyone could give her.</p><p>She felt another hand replace that of her mother in law and press the glass to her mouth more firmly “Soph… drink” it was the tone of her husband, but it was not his usual soft tones, it was that of what he uses to pass orders but Sophie heard the hint of pleading in his voice though he tried to hide, she could hear it so she parted her lips and took what was offered.</p><p>The cold water served to brighten her senses and sight as she gazed around the overly-bright room. Trying to take in the room around her. Benedict was beside her, Violet was there as well and so was Kate. Both women looked at her with compassion, and pity. She looked away from them both, not wanting to see it but then her eyes fell on the bassinet just behind her husband and the baby was not inside it…</p><p>All her breath rushed from her and she started to panic… “Where is he?” her voice was panic-stricken as she tossed her head around the room trying to see “he did not… he is not….” Her voice broke on the word. She could not say it.</p><p>Benedict put down the glass, his own hands shaking, his skin pale and eyes red and puffy as he took both her hands in his “No. No. Jones is examining him”</p><p>Sophie collapsed back against the pillows, almost faint in relief it was short-lived. Her baby, her son was still alive but for how long… that was the excruciating question her heart was beating as it beat its unsteady rhythm in her chest. Movement by the door caught Sophie’s attention and she turned, opening her eyes. Jones, had come back in the room, holding a swaddle of blankets that was her child. She sat up straighter, hoping flaring in her bones in spite of herself as she stared intently at the doctor’s face.</p><p>Jones spotted her expression and gave a small shake of his head “there has been no change” Benedict clutched her hands more tightly as Sophie felt herself shaking from head to toe as her frail hopes, her frail grasps on reality snapping and dashed in an instant. The room was so silent, the air was thick and could be cut with a knife as Sophie realised, she had never even properly seen her son last night.</p><p>“Can… can I hold him?” she asked tentatively. She would beg if she had to…</p><p>Jones hesitated, uncertainty of the wisdom in allowing her this etched in every line of his countenance. Little did she realize it was not for the child's health, but for Sophie’s own sake and health that he was reluctant.</p><p>He could not deny her, however. Much as he felt it would do no good, it was not his choice to make. Coming to a decision, he walked forward and put the baby into her arms. Though Sophie was not aware of it as she took her son in her arms, holding him closer to her skin, feeling his slow, achingly slow heartbeat through the blankets, Jones, Kate, and Violet left the room to grant the three of them this moment of privacy. All the same, Benedict turned away from the scene. He felt took sick, too frightened to look to take in the sight of his wife, holding their son, who was clinging oh so loosely to live.</p><p>Sophie looked down into the swaddling, gazing hungrily. He seemed so very small in her arms. His eyes were shut, of course, but his could make out the dark, thick lashes against his terribly and terrifyingly white skin. The diminutive nose, the puckered curl of his lips, every feature of his face as Sophie took in and committed to memory, loving him more desperately with every second that passed, he was his father in miniature. In that moment, the hollow aching in her chest, the feeling her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces faded as she held her baby.</p><p>“Charles… Charlie” Sophie whispered as the name unexpectedly broke from her lips, they hadn’t chosen any names yet, they had discussed a few but this, Charles hadn’t come up but reading her books she knew Charles meant <em>strong</em> and if her baby could get through this… he was strong, He was like his papa. He would be strong, he would be a great man. And just like that, tears gushed from her eyes. This was her son, this was her Charlie. Her baby Charlie.</p><p>"You have to fight, Charlie," she told her son in a distraught whisper. "I will not let you go. You have to fight. You have your father's strength, I know you can. Please, fight for me."</p><p>When Jones knocked at the door over an hour later, he saw Sophie was still holding the baby and Benedict was looking not at them, but towards the door, Benedict looked more dismayed than ever, which caused the Doctor further concern</p><p>"I am sorry, but I think perhaps you should try seeing if he will feed at all." In a more delicate voice, he said, "I do not wish to give you false hope. There is every chance he will not accept it." He tried to have Sophie look up from the baby to be sure she was listening to him, but to no avail. "Lady Bridgerton is the in hall should you require assistance”</p><p>It was fortunate that Jones had warned them, because if Sophie had expected the baby to take to her, she was mistaken. Nothing she did would induce Charlie suckle or to even open his mouth. Though Kate was asked to come help, every effort was ineffectual. By the end of the countless attempts, Sophie was overwrought, and Kate had managed to gently coaxed the baby from her and laid her in the bassinet so each could rest.</p><p>Though she did not wish to, Sophie did fall into a disturbed doze. Sometimes Kate sat with her, less often Violet would be there, but always present at her side was Benedict. He would not leave her. A number of times she awoke flushed and crying, and Benedict would lie with her, stroking her hair and back until she would quiet, whispering to her to sooth her, or try to. Most times she lay passive in his arms.</p><p>The whole of that first day came and went in that manner.</p><p>By the following morning, Charlie was no better, and he still would not eat and as a result neither would Sophie. Although Benedict had succeeded in getting her to at least take water, he could not persuade her with anything more substantial. Sophie became listless, and she spent greater lengths of time drifting in and out of a restless half-sleep.</p><p>During one of her more lucid moments in the early afternoon of that second day, Benedict was the only one with her, and he was trying once more to have her eat something from the tray Annie had brought earlier.</p><p>"Please, Sophie, just a few bites to keep up your strength." He pleaded, Sophie could hear the pain in his voice, the worry but she shook her head, "I am not hungry. Where is Charlie?" she asked her voice quiet.</p><p>"He is right here, he is still here," he replied, gesturing behind him towards the bassinet without a glance back. "Sophie, the baby may not eat, but you must—"</p><p>Benedict had only ever referred to their son as 'the baby,' and even through her haze, it did not escape Sophie’s notice. "Charles… Charlie, Benedict. His <em>name</em> is Charlie."</p><p>He looked at her with his mouth drawn into a thin line before deliberately but quietly saying, "Charlie." It looked like the word caused him pain. A shadow passed over his features, and all at once he began with a catch in his throat, "I wish to God there was something—anything—I could—"</p><p>Sophie sat up so quickly, Benedict was so alarmed he fell into silence. "Do not speak to me of God, Benedict!" Her eyes, dulled with pain for almost two days now, cleared for an instant with something of their usual liveliness as anger flashed in them. "Not…not when…." She choked. Not even her own voice could turn traitor to her and utter the words that if spoken aloud would gain all the finality of the tolling of the death knell. She felt her heart race, her breath caught and she started to hyperventilate.</p><p>Grief consumed her again, and she was left without voice, without breath, and without hope. After all, what kind of God would let this happen? She once again succumbed to tears.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, two days after Charlie’s birth, Sophie had not left her bed, not eaten and hardly drunk. Benedict was just beside her on it, and she at first assumed he had fallen asleep; however, when her eyes became accustomed to the shadowy light, she saw he was very much awake and watching her. She stared back at him, more tired than she had ever been in her life despite that she had done little but cry and sleep.</p><p>Benedict’s face suddenly lost the semblance of self-control he had been feigning, tears flowing down his face. "Come back to me. Please Sophie… I cannot bear it," a single sob escaped him. "Not both of you. I can’t bear to lose you both… please"</p><p>For the first time in the past two days, Sophie manage to meet his eyes. What she found there made her feel a shame she had not known, close to that of the pain in his eyes after her refusal to be his mistress, the pain of her not telling him she was the mystery lady. Every agony of hers was reflected in his eyes. He was in pain too. How selfish she had been not to see it.</p><p>Sophie began to press burning kisses against his brow, his cheeks, his eyelids, and finally his lips as he allowed himself to give his turbulent emotions their reign for the first time since Jones had told them the danger Charlie was in. Benedict's reaction was instantaneous. He pulled his wife as close to him as he could manage, they lay there crying and kissing, not with the usual intent, but as a desperate affirmation, a feverish reciprocity of reassurance they had no right to give but dared to anyway.</p><p>Husband and wife endeavoured to soothe one another in the face of a despair that tried to tear them asunder, their tears mingling together until they fell into sleep, tangled in each other. Trying desperately to hold each other together, to piece themselves back together as their son, lay in the bassinet, still desperately clinging to life, clinging to one another as though they themselves were clinging to live.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie roused some time later as awareness edged into her mind, uncertain what had been the cause. She did not open her eyes and instead clutched after the fluttering veil of sleep. Then it came again. Crying. Low and soft it reached her, but they were not the cries of a woman, nor of a man. As the sound continued, rising in volume, Sophie wondered why a nurse would not to go Miles…</p><p>Then her eyes flew open</p><p>Her heart was in her throat as she wildly flung the linens away and started to her feet. Sophie held her breath as she looked into the bassinet.</p><p>Charlie was crying, weakly, but crying all the same with his little face scrunched up and his mouth open in little bleating wail.</p><p>"Oh, my darling!" Sophie took the baby into her arms and cradled her closely to her breast, kissing her tiny cheeks, now coloured a very little bit, a light red covering his face. The wail got louder, a little stronger as she held her son close to her skin.</p><p>She had cried more these past two days than she had in her entire life, and now her tears flowed once more, though this time it was with sheer relief and delirious ecstasy. Sophie attempted to hush the baby's whimpering, but only half-heartedly; she could not help but want him to go on crying forever because she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Her heart was healing with each passing moment as her son wailed in her arms.</p><p>"<em>Benedict</em>," she breathed, touching his shoulder as she sat beside him. He awoke at once, pushing himself to sit up, terror of the worst kind blazing in him as he searched Sophie’s face, seeing the tears on her face</p><p>He heard Charlie before he saw him. Sophie could see the moment their sons cries registered in his head and Benedict’s frantic eyes froze, lingering on Sophie’s face as a tremor seemed to run through him.</p><p>Then, slowly, he looked down. It was the first time he had looked Charlie since he was born, e had been too frightened, too scared but right there as he looked down the sight of his son, his little face scrunched up in a wail, completely stole his breath away. He brought a shaking hand to his son, lightly brush his head, almost afraid, but the instant his fingers touched the now warm skin of his son, there was no fear. Benedict's face became transcendent and full of unbridled joy and unconditional love, the same look in his chocolate eyes that Sophie knew was being reflected in her own green, and Sophie knew from that moment on, she would have another with whom she had to share her husband's heart.</p><p>Benedict kissed Sophie before leaning his brow against hers so both of them could gaze upon the new little life they two had created.</p><p>It was early in the morning but after a private moment of the three, the door flew open, Violet having heard the crying, having been just down the hall stood there looking at her son, her daughter in law, the swaddle of blankets in Benedict arms, heads pressed together both crying, but for the first time in two days, complete and utter happy tears as their son, cried between them. Violet clasped her hands to her chest and broke into her own sobs.</p><p>Benedict turned and saw his mother, carefully giving Sophie the full hold of his son, he moved quickly and embraced his mother, hugging her tightly, kissing her cheek as he held his mother tightly “he’s okay…” Violet said as she held her son. Benedict nodded “Charles… Charlie…” Sophie sobbed happily as Benedict let go of his mother “Violet… would you like to hold him?” Violet nodded and took a tentative step to Sophie, who carefully climbed from the bed to hand Charlie to Violet, “Charlie… this is your grandmama…” and she handed Violet Charlie.</p><p>Benedict looked at his wife, a little glance and a smile “You should go tell your brother” Sophie said, reading the look on his face “He’s in his study… him and Kate have stayed in there the last two days…” Violet said quietly, her eyes never leaving that of her grandson. Benedict went to move to the door, but then changed his mind and walked to his wife first and kissed her on the lips “I love you so much” and then dashed from the room, a spring in his step for the first time in three days, he felt hopeful, his son was awake, crying and would hopefully be okay.</p><p>He took a deep steadying breath as he pushed the door open to Anthony’s study, he’d not seen his brother for the last two days, having not let the room, not left his wife. Kate had been in and out. Kate was lying on the sofa, half asleep, Anthony was slumped over his desk, quill in hand though clearly wasn’t working. Anthony looked up as the door opened and saw his younger brother, looking older than he had in years, drained, paled and tired. Anthony felt the blood drain from his face, not able to see his brother’s face cause of the darkness and he stood “Ben….” He asked tentatively, not wanting to ask the question that was on his lips.</p><p>Benedict just moved around the room and pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug and sobbed into him “he is okay. He is going to be okay!” he sobbed into Anthony’s shoulder. Kate had stirred as Benedict moved across the room and hug his brother. Kate heard his announcement and broke down in her own tears out of sheer relief. Anthony felt tears swell in his own eyes at the sheer relief coming from his younger brother. Benedict had always been the calm voice of reason to his chaos so the last two days had been hell for Anthony not to be able to support his brother. Anthony let out a joyful sob of a cry and then felt his wife’s arms surround Benedict as well. Benedict was in the middle of a hug between his brother and his sister in law and felt sheer relief.</p><p>Kate and Anthony moved away, Benedict looked at his brother “Can you summon Jones to check on Sophie and Charlie please?” Anthony blinked “Charlie?” Benedict nodded “Charles… Charlie… Sophie named him yesterday but… I didn’t… I couldn’t” he stuttered. Anthony clapped his shoulder “It’s okay Benedict. We understand. Truly. Go back to your wife. We will come up in a bit. I’ll send for some food and notify the rest of the family after Jones sees to them both” Benedict nodded “thank you.” He said with all honest of feeling “I love you both so very much… thank you for the last three days… I… we couldn’t have gotten through without you”. He hugged his brother once more, gave Kate a kiss on the cheek as he ran back to their room, to his wife and Son.</p><p>As he entered the room Sophie, was sat holding Charlie to her breast “He finally latched on!” She beamed at her husband, happy tears falling down her face. Violet was stood stroking Sophie’s hair, but as Benedict came in, she moved to her son again “I shall leave the three of you… I shall send some food up” Benedict hugged his mother “Anthony has already said he would send some up” he said, “Make sure she eats” Violet said to her son “I will. Thank you, Mama,” he said as he kissed his mother’s cheek. She pressed a hand to his cheek “Congratulations. You are going to be wonderful parents. If you can get through this… you can get through anything” she said, and she left the room.</p><p>Benedict moved to sit on the bed next to his wife, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close without disturbing his son who was suckling hungrily at his mother’s breasts “this feel so strange” Sophie admitted, unable to take her eyes off their son. “what does… my love” Benedict asked his own eyes on his son “this… him feeding, him in my arms…” Benedict pressed a kiss to her head “I imagine it does but I am sure you shall get used to it” he smiled “I’ve sent for Jones to check on you both…” Sophie glanced up at her husband “I am fine…” Benedict met her gaze for an instant, his eyes pleading “For me… please?” Sophie nodded.</p><p>As Charlie finished feeding, she handed him to his father, Benedict held him close as there was a knock on the door, Kate came in with a tray “I just had cook make some broth and some simple sandwiches for you both… and some tea” she said with a smile. Her heart expanding as she watched Benedict holding his son, her nephew and Anthony came in after, “is it okay if I come in?” he asked from the door. Sophie nodded “of course…” Anthony grinned at his brother, relief on his face “Jones will be here shortly” he said as he wrapped an arm around his wife “Once he’s done and we get the all clear I’ll send word to Hasting House… the rest of the family are there so it makes it easier” he smiled. Benedict looked at his brother “would you like to hold your Nephew brother?” Anthony blinked but nodded and took the swaddle of blankets from Benedict “Good god, its like looking at a mini you Benedict” he said with a smile. Sophie grinned “it is not really a surprise…” she gave a weak laugh, the first in days. Kate smiled “Edmund looked exactly like you… the Bridgerton genes are strong” Anthony smiled “I am sure he is bigger than Edmund was…” and he carefully passed him to Kate who had nudged him gently with her hip and held her hands out for her nephew “oh wow… he really does feel bigger…” it was odd, after the two days of him being so weak and fragile, it was almost now like it hadn’t happened.</p><p>Kate held him for a moment or two longer before passing him back to Benedict with a smile. “He’s beautiful you two” She said honestly, with a smile at Sophie “How are you feeling?” she asked directly to Sophie “Like I’ve been through a beating but relieved. I am sure I shall feel better after Jones checks Charlie over”.</p><p>Anthony cocked his head “Why Charles?” Sophie shrugged “Wasn’t that the name Mother gave to your father?” Kate asked. Sophie gasped and gave a chuckle “I suppose it was but that was not the reason… I had been reading a book and I came across a few names, but Charles means Strong… and when I looked at him… I knew… if we got through this… if he got through this, he would be strong… and it was just fitting” she smiled. Her eyes bright with tears as she looked at her husband “Charles Benedict Bridgerton” Benedict blinked “Are you sure?” he asked. Sophie nodded “it is tradition is it not to have ones first born son have their father’s middle name?” Kate laughed, so did Anthony. “She has you there, Benedict” Anthony chuckled Benedict stared down at his son, lying in his arms blinking back his tears. Jesus in the last three days he’d cried more than he’d cried in his previous one and thirty years, but this just felt right and he nodded “Charlie Benedict Bridgerton… it is perfect” he grinned a watery smile at his wife.</p><p>The moment was shattered with the butler knocking on the door “Doctor Jones for you My lord” they all stepped aside, and the Doctor surveyed the room and looked at Benedict holding the baby “I understand Master Bridgerton has cried… has he fed now?” he asked tentatively. Sophie nodded “For about 45 minutes” the Doctor gave an approving nod “I shall examine him if that is okay?” Both Benedict and Sophie nodded, and Benedict added “And my wife, if you will please Doctor?” Sophie went to argue but with the look from the three other adults in the room she acquiesced and nodded “fine”</p><p>Anthony and Kate left the room to let the doctor carry out his checks of both Charlie and Sophie. Benedict felt frantic energy pulsing through him as he paced the corridor. He’d been asked by the Doctor and Sophie to leave whilst he carried out the checks on Sophie first. He held his son close to him as he walked back and forth. “You have given us both such a fright little one… I thought I was going to lose you both” he admitted as he walked “I love you and your Mama so much… I cannot bear to lose either of you… you have your mama’s strength and courage… I know you can get through this” he muttered to the little boy in his arms as he slept.</p><p>The door opened and the Doctor summoned him back “Mrs Bridgerton is healing well, despite the traumatic birth all appears to be okay. Should you wish for more children in the future I foresee no issues in carrying a baby… though you will need to abstain for a few weeks to fully allow the healing. There were a few small tears which are healing well. Bed rest for a few more days but you should be fine to travel in a fortnight” the doctor explained. Benedict and Sophie nodded “now I shall take the babe… have you come up with a name?” he asked stretching his arms to Benedict to take the baby “Yes… Charles… Charlie” he said as he handed the doctor his son. “Very well” and the Doctor took their son to the table, Benedict sat next to his wife, his arms around her shoulders, he could feel the tension in Sophie’s shoulders and her entire body as they watched the doctor silently work on their son, carrying out checks.</p><p>Benedict closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his wife’s head in a silent prayer that everything would be okay. Sophie could not take her eyes off the doctor, watching him looking over her tiny son, her fingers twitching with restless energy. She felt sick with anticipation, she felt dread filling her as the doctor then stopped his checks and picked up the bundle that was Charlie, his face completely neutral and not giving anything away.</p><p>“Well…?” Benedict managed to croak out, his own voice thick with emotion, stress and worry and then the Doctor smiled, actually smiled and Benedict felt Sophie’s shoulders loosen and the tension leave her body as he said “I do believe he is over the worst of it and he should be okay. He feels a normal weight, actually for how early he is, he is a good weight, he might have weak constitution so please be careful with him. Keep him wrapped but otherwise, I believe he should be healthy enough and is over the worst. I shall come back in a week, but he appears to be now in good health” Sophie let out a weak laugh of pure happiness as the Doctor passed her back the bundle. “Congratulations… and I am thrilled this has ended well” the Doctor said and shook Benedict’s hand as he left the room.</p><p>Benedict turned to his wife, who had pure happiness and joy in her eyes for the first time in days “He’s going to be okay… you’re both going to be okay” he gasped and pressed his forehead against hers as he sobbed “Yes… we are both going nowhere…” Sophie sobbed back at her husband, both staring at their little miracle. Their little fighter. Their little Charlie. Benedict wrapped his arms around his wife, pulled her close and leaned down to press a kiss to his son’s head “Our family…” he whispered “Our miracle” Sophie agreed and the two new parents fell asleep, happiness and exhaustion claiming them as they held their son close, neither wanting to let him, nor each other go. After the events of the last three days… who could blame them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all... sorry for the last chapter, I know it was a bit of an emotional wringer. </p><p>I know this is up and down but I hope you enjoy it. I was never ever going to torture these two too much. I planned a HEA always.</p><p>I shall do a follow up epilogue of sorts in the next week but I do hope you have enjoyed Benedict and Sophie's journey into parenthood, even if it has been an emotional wringer :D</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has took the time to comment and send me Kudos!</p><p>I have a modern AU planned next once I have done Epilogues and Colin and Pen will join the Baby Bridgerton Series as will Sir Phillip and Eloise! (I may write them concurrently as I have done Daph/Simon, Kate/Anthony and Benedict/Sophie)</p><p>thank you again for your support and love throughout. you are all amazing.</p><p>Anyone who wants to gush over Benopie I am on Tumblr @Hallownight89</p><p>My Asks and Inbox are always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue - Piece by Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following Charles recovery, he improved steadily, with each day that passed he grew stronger and his health improved so steadily that by the time he was seven days old, it was like he had always been the bouncing and booming baby that he was now.</p><p>Jones came in daily for the week to check on Charles to ensure that his constitution showed no signs or indications of declining and by the week, he had declared him out of danger.</p><p>The entire family adored their new nephew from the first and had been overjoyed at the announcement that Charles was indeed out of the woods. Sophie had been informed she was healing nicely and that she would be fit to travel home back to Wiltshire in about 3 weeks’ time, which worked well with the rest of the Bridgerton plans as they were trooping down to Kent and Aubrey Hall the week after Easter for their rematch and a little rest bite from the season.</p><p>Sophie and Benedict had been invited, and Sophie had planned to give birth there but life had other plans so they had made the decision that when the rest of the family left for Kent, they would go back to My Cottage.</p><p>That afternoon, Sophie had been given permission to leave her bed and she was sitting in the front drawing room at Bridgerton House, Benedict was supposed to be working on some letters, but he found it neigh on impossible to stop watching his wife and his son. He kept glancing up and down from the paperwork in front of him. As Sophie caught him looking up from his papers again, she gave him a teasing smile “Are we distracting you my love…?”</p><p>Sophie smirked as Benedict fiddled with his quill “Should I take Charles to the Nursery s you can give your attention to your letters?”</p><p>Benedict grinned as he dropped his eyes to the letter that his solicitor had sent about setting up something or other for Charles, but he could make no sense of it because his whole interest was reserved and invested in something entirely elsewhere to than the papers in front of him. Sophie knew full well that Benedict would only follow her if she did actually go upstairs.</p><p>The door to the drawing opened fully and in came Anthony, holding the hand of his almost 3-year-old son, followed by Kate who carrying Miles and Posy who had come over for a visit to her step-sister.</p><p>Anthony let go of Edmund’s hand and he trotted as slowly as an excitable toddler could straight over to his Aunt Sophie who was sat on a Divan, her back propped up by pillows, as she held Charlie close to her.</p><p>“Hi Aunt Soph!!!” he beamed toothily at his Aunt and he clambered up next to her, pulling on the skirts of her dress to get up on the chair.</p><p>Anthony watching his son, dashed over “Careful son” he cautioned, and he pulled him up onto the divan “Auntie Sophie just had a baby and we have to extra careful with her… and she’s holding your cousin, so we have to be extra specially carefully do we not?” he said slowly as he sat next to his son, holding him so that he didn’t disturb Sophie or Charlie too much</p><p>Edmund’s eyes widened excitedly at the bundle in her arms as Kate laughed as she and Posy took a seat “He has been excited about meeting his new cousin all day” she explained watching her eldest peering over the top of the blankets at the infant’s face.</p><p>Benedict shifted his gaze shifted to the foursome on the divan. Sophie was talking softly to Edmund as he carefully regarded his cousin. “this is your new cousin Edmund… he is called Charles… but you can call him Charlie”</p><p>Edmund looked at the baby, completely fascinated, almost like he had never seen another baby in his life, though having not long met his other cousin David and his own brother Miles, but there was something different as he looked between his cousin and then his brother.</p><p>“Chawie?” he repeated.</p><p>“Close enough” Anthony chuckled and caught his brother looking at the group on the Divan “Aren’t you supposed to be working on a letter?” he teased. Benedict scowled and looked down again.</p><p>Sophie just grinned “I do believe we are all distracting Uncle Ben” Sophie said simply to her nephew who giggled.</p><p>“Aunti Sopie… why Chawie look like Miwes?” Edmund asked looking very confused “Dawid difwent but not Chawie”</p><p>Sophie and Kate gave a small laugh, it was true, Charlie was bigger than Miles was when he was born and other than the slightly different shade of skin, when they were born they could have been interchangeable, Kate had noticed this the first time she had held Charlie, the Bridgerton genes were strong and Charlie was likely to take completely after Benedict, even when he had opened his eyes, they were the same chocolate of his father.</p><p>It was Kate who answered her son “that is because my darling, your Papa and Uncle Ben look very similar… and just you like, Miles and Charlie look like their Papas”</p><p>Edmund crumpled his face “but why?”</p><p>Sophie laughed “it’s just how it works sweetheart. When you are older, I am sure your Papa will explain it all to you” Edmund swivelled his head to Anthony who had gone white.</p><p>“Weally Papa?” he asked excited</p><p>Grumbling Anthony answered, “When you are at least 16!” Kate snorted, as did Benedict.</p><p>Sensing the need to change the subject, Posy decided to intervene “Sophie have you taken your tea?”</p><p>Sophie looked up from the children “Yes Posy”</p><p>“And something to eat?” added Kate</p><p>“Yes Kate” Only Benedict seemed to notice the face she made as she replied.</p><p>For the past week, Sophie had endured the upsurge of mollycoddling from her mother in law, sister in law and step sister with a mixture of amusement, exasperation and contrition. The chief of Sophie’s patience being sustained by the remorse she felt over the pain she had caused the family in the days just after Charles’ birth where she had refused to eat or leave her bed.</p><p>Benedict was quite pleased to have accomplices on that front.</p><p>Charles then started to cry. “Oh!” Edmund said in surprise as Charlie cried loudly.</p><p>Benedict put down his quill and was about to turn around to come to their son’s aide when there was a knock at the door, the nurse that Benedict had managed to convince Sophie to hire entered and bopped a curtsey, “Excuse me Mrs Bridgerton, I thought you might need me to bring the babe to the nursery?” she smiled.</p><p>Nurse Carter might as well have the most undemanding role of any of the servants Benedict and Sophie had, though it was not many, as Sophie rarely relinquished her maternal role, even at night, as Charlie had remained in their room every night thus far. He had been a good sleeper so neither of his parents minded. Nurse Carter did still try to reassert her duties when she had a chance.</p><p>Sophie gave a small smile “No I will take him, thank you” she politely declined. Benedict and Anthony both could have sworn they saw Nurse Carter give a small shake of her head and a smile on her way out.</p><p>“excuse me” Sophie said with a smile as she stood, readjusting her son in her arms and she quit the room.</p><p>Benedict watched his wife leave the room, Anthony and Kate smirked as their eyes watched Benedict, that happy lovesick look on his face they had seen when he had announced he was to marry Sophie.</p><p>Kate laughed and rolled her eyes “Go after her if you wish… we won’t judge” Kate smirked.</p><p>“Well I might” Anthony teased. Kate threw a pillow at him which caused Posy to laugh and Edmund giggled at his Papa being hit in the back of the bed with a pillow.</p><p>“If I recall, you refused to leave me and the boys alone after they were born…” Kate scolded him softly.</p><p>Anthony’s face softened, it was true, he hadn’t and his brother had nearly lost his son, something which Anthony could not even contemplate “I suppose you have a point”</p><p>“I always do” Kate replied primly, which made Posy laugh again</p><p>Benedict grinned “I think I shall…” he got up and left the room as well.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie had not gone to the nursey but back to their room, a rocking chair had been brought into their room and was set a little away from the bed by the window. Kate had insisted on it being brought in from the nursery for Sophie to use. The nursery in Bridgerton how was further away from Benedict’s old room and Kate had wanted Sophie to be comfortable when feeding.</p><p>Easing the door carefully from its frame, Benedict found Sophie in the chair rocking Charlie, she was softly singing a lullaby and Benedict felt his entire being melt and his heart expand to the point of exploding.</p><p>He had always wanted to be a father, to have a family of his own and now he had just that, he had the perfect little boy and his perfect, ethereally beautiful wife, who just continued to inspire him. Charlie had not been crying for some time as Benedict crept over he saw that he was fast asleep, his face half cuddled into his mother and one of his tiny hands with the fingers curled into their usual fist resting against Sophie’s breast.</p><p>Benedict did not need to wonder why his wife would not dispose to surrender him to his cradle in that moment, He just leaned down and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to his wife’s forehead and whispered, “I love you”.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later Benedict and Sophie had their plans made to return to My Cottage, Benedict could not wait for it to be just the three of them. He loved his family but the sheer number of them meant there was not much time for just the three of them, unless it was early morning, or late in the evening.</p><p>Bridgerton House had been a hive of activity and Whistledown had reported the news of Charles’ arrival last week. Sophie had been thrilled as Posy had brought her the paper. The news that Araminta had some sort of tantrum in the middle of Gunter’s after being asked about the baby being “named for Sophie’s father” had been the cherry on the top.</p><p>Sophie had told the family, it wasn’t the reason for the name, “Strong” was its origin but the fact it had seem to help the <em>ton</em> seem to accept her a bit was just a nice bonus and the fact it was causing Lady Penwood distress was an even better bonus.</p><p>It had caused Benedict and Sophie to laugh at dinner when Posy had told them. Lady Penwood had done as she was blackmailed into doing at the Jail, she had confirmed the story about “Charles Beckett” but there hadn’t been too many people who had asked in the early days of their marriage, but now from the Gossip, and the announcement in Whistledown, it seemed nary a day was passing when <em>someone</em> was asking her about Sophia Bridgerton and her new born son.</p><p>Many members of the <em>ton</em> had tried to come calling but both Violet and Kate had been strict in their refusal to allow people into the house. Lady Danbury had been permitted, as she had been a staunch supporter of Sophie from the first.</p><p>The Granville’s had both come a calling, Benedict had written Henry a note to invite him over one afternoon, they talked of the exhibition and that there was possible interest from the National Gallery for his exhibition pieces. Sophie had been bursting with pride at her husband. Benedict explained they were to retire back to the country, but Constable and Granville were welcome to come visit to see his progress, and the new pieces, but he would likely not be back in London until Michaelmas, 8 weeks before the exhibition.</p><p>The Bagwell’s, Kate’s sister and her husband had come around. Sophie loved Edwina and found it really easy to talk to her and she had a young baby girl also so the two had sat and chatted about motherhood and the changes that had occurred in the weeks and the changes to their routines.</p><p>Whilst Sophie had been chatting with Edwina and Kate, Benedict had taken their son upstairs as he had been fussing, as the visit had ended Sophie had gone to find her husband and son. Sophie found it thrilling and moving for her to witness how something scarcely the length of her husband’s arm could hold such power over, her over 6-foot husband. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever witness, just how easily Benedict had taken to fatherhood. She had found her husband lying on the bed, their son on his chest, protective hands holding him in place as he slept soundly on his father’s chest.</p><p>Sophie could have burst into tears at the sight, at the picture they had together. The two people she loved most in this world. Sophie knew in her heart that <em>this</em> was what she had been born for. To mother children for this man, to love this man and to love their children so fiercely and protectively. Yes, childbirth and the days following had been harrowing but ever single piece of suffering she had gone through, she would go through again and again for this man. She wanted more, not now… but one day. She wanted more, she could survive with Benedict and his love and she knew that this was the start of a new life, a new beginning and she was very much looking forward to their return home.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Kate, Anthony, Benedict, Sophie and Posy were sat having tea as had become a custom since Charles’ birth. Charles was to be christened before Benedict and Sophie were to leave for Wiltshire which was in a matter of days, so Sophie knew time had been running out so whilst they took tea, two days before the Baptism she gave Benedict a small look and he squeezed her hands.</p><p>Benedict had told her of Kate asking him to be Edmund’s godfather and how he had thrown up on him in a way of thanks… He knew that was not likely to happen, given that Posy was currently holding Charlie, but he had heartedly agreed with Sophie’s choice for godparents for their son.</p><p>Sophie cleared her throat “We… we did want to ask the three of you a question actually” she said fidgeting nervously. The topic of conversation changing abruptly from the ball the previous evening and something that happened.</p><p>Anthony narrowed his eyes to survey his brother, Kate and Post just looked expectantly at Sophie, who seemed to suddenly forget how to talk “erm…” she stammered.</p><p>“What Sophie is trying to say is that we would very much like the three of you to be Godparents to Charlie” Benedict said giving his wife’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>Anthony blinked, Kate had a mouth open in surprise but Posy… gave a yelp of surprise that sounded like a mouse being stood up “Me?” she had squeaked.</p><p>Anthony had winced slightly at the noise from his mother’s “unofficial ward”, she was a nice enough girl and Anthony liked her well enough even if she sometimes prattled on about things, though after 4 sisters he was used to it.</p><p>Sophie nodded “Of course Posy! We would like the three of you… Posy you are the closest thing to family I have outside of the Bridgerton’s… and you did help Benedict save me from being transported” Benedict gave a small growl, they had agreed never to bring that up again as it gave him pain to even think of it.</p><p>“and you two have done so much for both Benedict and I over the last 10 months, and you’re both such fantastic parents that it just seemed right…I do hope you will all consent” Sophie said, her voice had gone small at the end. She had squeezed her husband’s hand tightly.</p><p>Kate gave a small clearing of her throat “Sophie it would be an honour” she smiled at her sister in law. Sophie returned the smile warmly. She adored Kate and felt a kinship with Kate as they’d married the two eldest Bridgerton’s who, despite their differences were very close so it had become natural for their wives to become close, even if it did make their husband’s nervous.</p><p>Posy, who felt tears in her eyes at being asked sniffled and nodded “I would also be honoured. Thank you for asking”</p><p>Anthony just gave a gruff noise that Benedict understood to be him agreeing with his wife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Baptism took place the Sunday before the family all departed. Sophie and Benedict had their carriage all packed up, a spare with the new baby things, where Nurse Carter would travel. Benedict had sent word to the Crabtree’s and their new butler Graves that they were returning and to prepare the cottage for them.</p><p>As they stood outside Bridgerton House, Charles was passed around his Aunt and Uncle’s and then to his Grandmama “Oh Benedict I can’t get over how much he looks like you” Violet had said with a smile on her face</p><p>“I am sure he will be massive by the time we next see him” Eloise said as she hugged her favourite brother in farewell.</p><p>Sophie laughed “it won’t be that long. We shall be back in London for Michaelmas and then again for Benedict’s exhibition before Christmas at Aubrey Hall so you will all see him soon enough” she smiled.</p><p>Benedict gave his mother a hug as he took his now crying son from his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek “And you’re all welcome to visit us… though please do write first” he teased as he wrapped an arm around his wife.</p><p>Colin shook his head and rolled his eyes “Please don’t be like Daph and pop kids out every 12 months. I am not sure we need this excitement yearly” he laughed.</p><p>Daphne swatted him. Sophie laughed</p><p>“No, I believe I require a break before we have any more children” she grinned. Benedict’s eyes lit up as he looked down at his wife who had an innocent expression on her face.</p><p>The rest of the family laughed. “Try not to kill each other at Pall Mall… and someone write to tell us what happens” Sophie grinned.</p><p>The wind picked up and Benedict turned to the rest of his family again “right… I want to get everyone on the road before the weather turns” he said.</p><p>The Bridgerton’s and Basset’s said their goodbyes and Benedict, Sophie with Baby Charles now in her arms climbed into the carriage and waved goodbye.</p><p>Once out of sight, and Charles had stopped crying, Benedict pulled his wife close with a smirk “What was that I heard you saying about more children my love” he grinned.</p><p>Sophie smiled innocently “well I am aware you would rather like a daughter… am I correct?”</p><p>Benedict looked sheepish, he would love to have a daughter, a mini version of his wife “Yes but, after Charles birth…” he admitted.</p><p>Sophie snuggled into her husband and pressed a kiss to his cheek “Yes it was difficult and the days after were very hard but… for you my love I would go through it over and over again” she said honestly.</p><p>Benedict pulled her carefully but tightly closer to him “what did I do to deserve you” he grinned.</p><p>Sophie smiled “I am not sure” she teased “You must have done something very right though”</p><p>Benedict laughed “maybe… though I am quite happy with just the three of us for a little while. I know you must rest and need time to heal and recover. I do not wish to endanger you my love” he said simply.</p><p>Sophie smiled “I want some time just the three of us as well. I have my boys. I need nothing else at this moment in time”</p><p>Charles gave a little stretch in the swaddle of blankets in Sophie’s arms. Benedict leaned down and pressed a kiss to his son’s head and with the arm that was around Sophie, moved his arm to brush his son’s cheek and Charles’ little fingers grabbed onto his father’s fingers as he drifted back off to sleep.</p><p>Sophie smiled at the preciousness of the moment, settled herself down and fell asleep against her husband.</p><p>Life was good and piece by piece her heart was filling up, replacing her childhood memories with new ones, of a happier life and a man who was a good father, a man who loved her and loved their child and Sophie felt at peace, completely and utterly at peace as she slept with her boys on the way to her home and her future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with me through this, I know its been a bit of a rollercoaster. I have a few Benedict and Sophie one shots to write off the back of this story which I will get around to at some point.</p><p>Benedict and Sophie are my favourite Bridgerton Couple so I really hope I have done them some justice on their way to parenthood, (despite the trauma!!)</p><p>to everyone who was commented, thank you so very much it means a great deal to me to know you have enjoyed my work.</p><p>Thank you from the bottom of my heart.</p><p>I am on Tumblr if anyone wants to fangirl over our boy Benedict :D (@hallownight89)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @hallownight89</p><p>Comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>